Le loft
by boadicee
Summary: Ace et Ann viennent d'avoir 18 ans et comme leur frère Sabo, veulent prendre leur indépendance. Sauf qu'ils rencontrent un obstacle de taille. Ils n'ont pas d'autre choix que de s'installer dans un loft où vivent plusieurs personnes au personnalités différentes et voir pour certaines extrêmes. Entre humour, joie et peur, les deux adolescents vont découvrir une toute nouvelle vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

enfin libre !

C'était le sentiment que ressentaient Ace et Ann en ce moment même. Ils avaient atteint depuis vingt-quatre heures leur majorité. Les jumeaux Portgas attendaient cet événement depuis des années.

Depuis leur naissance, ils avaient été élevé par Monkey D Garp, un inspecteur à la renommé international et proche de la retraite. En plus d'élever les jumeaux, il avait eut aussi la charge de son petit fils Luffy, âgé de quinze ans maintenant et de Sabo, un gosse perdu dans la rue qui aujourd'hui avait son indépendance depuis un an. Les liens de ses quatre jeunes étaient plus fort que les liens du sang. Ils étaient soudés et s'étaient ce qui leur avaient permis de survivre à l'éducation sévère de Garp. Le vieux voulait absolument qu'ils deviennent tous inspecteurs comme lui, mais eux avaient des rêves différents. Du coup, ils s'étaient promis qu'à leur majorité,ils prendraient leur indépendance. Sabo avait été le premier et il faisait des études pour devenir avocat.

Aujourd'hui, c'était au tour d'Ace et d'Ann de prendre leur envol. Les jumeaux travaillaient depuis deux ans après le lycée dans une supérette. Au début cela avait été dur, surtout pour Ace qui dormait encore plus en cours. Mais l'argent qu'ils avaient réussi à mettre de côté, les motivaient à continuer et persévérer.

Depuis deux mois, ils recherchaient un logement. Malgré leur souhait d'indépendance, ils ne voulaient pas se réparer. Trouver un appartement avec deux chambres restant dans leur budget était donc vite devenu un parcours du combattant.

Profitant d'être encore en congés, ils étaient en train de parcourir les petites annonces, Ann sur internet et Ace dans les journaux. Luffy voulait les aider mais au bout de cinq minutes, ce qui était pour lui énorme, avait abandonné, et s'était installé devant sa console de jeux.

\- J'en ai marre. Faut être riche pour avoir un logement ici, pesta pour la énième fois Ace.

\- On finira par trouver, t'en fait pas. On a tenu dix-huit ans, on peut bien attendre encore quelques jours, répondit sa sœur calmement.

\- Ah non, j'en peux plus du vieux avec son histoire d'école de police.

\- Dites Ace et Ann, je pourrais vivre avec vous ? Demanda Luffy en continuant de jouer.

\- Non ! répondirent les jumeaux en choeur.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je prends pas tellement de place.

\- Tu es un ventre sur patte. On n'a pas le budget pour assurer tes repas, lui rappela Ann.

\- Je vais m'ennuyer sans vous ici.

\- Hé Luffy, tu passes temps soit chez Shanks, soit chez tes amis du collège, renchérit Ace.

\- Oui, mais c'est pas pareil.

\- On habitera toujours en ville. Donc on se verra quand même. Sabo vient bien manger tous les dimanches ici.

\- Ace, j'ai trouvé une annonce.

\- Montre moi.

 **Loft – deux chambres de libre**

 **Situé en plein centre-ville, à quelques pas des transport en commun, loft de 500 m² disposant de dix-huit chambres de 15m² chacune, quatre salles de bains communes et sanitaires, salon et salle à manger spacieuses ouverte sur une cuisine américaine. Une terrasse pour les beau jours.**

 **Conditions requises : aimer la vie en communauté**

 **Loyer par chambre : 200 Berrys**

Ace relut plusieurs fois l'annonce.

\- Non, mais Ann, on veut notre indépendance, pas se retrouver avec pleins de gens que l'on ne connaît ni d'Adam ni d'Eve. Autant rester ici dans ces cas là.

\- Tu vois tout négatif. On aura personne sur le dos là-bas. Quand il parle de vie en communauté, c'est surtout de respecter l'intimité des autres et de ne pas t'étaler partout.

\- Ça a l'air cool, s'exclama Luffy.

\- Sûr c'est déjà pas cher et amplement dans notre budget. On pourrait peut-être aller voir. Cela ne nous coûte rien.

\- Pas sûr que cela soit une si bonne idée. Tu sais en plus que j'aime ma tranquillité.

\- Tu veux quand même pas finir en ermite au fin fond d'une forêt ? Moi je veux vivre.

Ace regarda sa sœur lui faire la tête de chien triste. Il finit par passer une main dans les cheveux tout en soupirant.

\- Bon d'accord. On va juste voir.

\- Youpie, t'es un super frangin, lui dit-elle en se pendant à son cou.

\- Non mais pousse toi, Ann. Tu me colles trop. Tu ferais mieux d'appeler pour voir si on peut visiter.

\- Tout de suite chef.

Elle composa le numéro de téléphone de l'annonce et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Ace se laissa tomber à côté de Luffy.

\- Des fois, je me demande si c'est pas ta jumelle au lieu d'être la mienne.

\- Ben c'est impossible. Si on te mets les cheveux longs, on ne verrait même plus la différence, lui répondit le plus jeune.

\- Laisse tomber. Je suis mal barré avec vous deux. Dis, t'as fini au moins ta dissertation pour la rentrée ?

\- Non, mais Vivi me prêtera sa copie.

\- Luffy, combien de fois je t'ai dis que tu devais faire seul tes devoirs. Ton brevet c'est dans six mois. Vivi ou n'importe qui d'autre ne pourra l'aider le jour de l'examen.

\- Je sais mais ça m'ennuie.

\- Et tu veux ton indépendance ? Le vieux ne voudra jamais si tu ne changes pas et que tu ne grandis pas.

\- Je fuguerais alors.

\- Ace on a rendez-vous dans une heure, s'écria Ann en arrivant en courant, interrompant les deux garçons.

\- Tu es si pressé que ça ?

\- Plus vite on y va et plus vite on sera fixé. Aller, bouge tes fesses et va t'habiller ! Tu vas pas y aller en boxer tout de même ? C'est comme si moi je me baladais en sous-vêtement.

\- Hors de question que tu te balades à poil.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Ben t'es une fille.

\- Vous les mecs, vous avez une logique. Bon, on part dans cinq minutes. Si t'es pas prêt, je pars sans toi. En plus, la personne qui nous attend est un mec. Il doit sûrement y avoir pleins de beaux mecs là-bas.

\- Je t'interdis de partir sans moi, annonça-t-il tout en se dépêchant d'aller s'habiller.

En moins de cinq minutes, les jumeaux étaient dans la rue, en direction du loft.


	2. Chapter 2

**Visite**

Ace et Ann prirent le premier bus pour se rendre au centre ville. Bien que se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, chacun avait son propre caractère. D'après Garp, Ace avait hérité du caractère réservé de sa mère. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se battre à la première occasion. Ann, quant à elle, ressemblait à son père avec sa joie de vivre et de profiter pleinement de chaque instant. Souvent, elle se retrouvait avec des problèmes sur le dos. Son frère était, dans ces cas là, obligé d'intervenir.

Il leur fallut une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver à destination. Durant tout le trajet, Ann n'avait cessé de faire des plans sur la comète. Ace tentait au début de la raisonner, mais avait finalement abandonné au bout de dix minutes. De toute façon, quand sa sœur avait un idée en tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs.

La personne qu'elle avait eu au téléphone, lui avait donné assez d'explications qu'ils trouvèrent tout de suite. Le bâtiment semblait immense vu de l'extérieur. Ils ne savaient pas qui en était l'architecte, mais il avait un goût prononcé pour les baleines. En effet, entre le rez de chaussé et l'étage, il y avait un très grande terrasse en forme de tête de cétacé.

Ann tira son frère par le bras, afin qu'il ne fasse pas machine arrière. Elle appuya sur l'unique sonnette et patienta.

\- Résidence, le Mobydick, vous désirez ? Demanda une vois assez grave.

\- Euh bonjour, je suis Portgas D Ann et je viens pour l'annonce avec mon frère. On a rendez vous avec un certains monsieur Thatch.

\- Ah oui, les deux gamins. Je vous ouvre.

Le portail s'ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent dans la cour du bâtiment. Un homme plutôt grand, assez costaud et avec une moustache qui remontait, les accueillit.

\- Bonjour, je suis Vista, l'un des occupants de ces lieux.

\- Enchantée. Je suis Ann et voici mon frère Ace.

\- Lut.

\- Mais entrez donc. Thatch ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Il était encore au travail.

\- Oh, on aurait dû prendre le rendez vous plus tard alors.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Au fait, je vous tutoie, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Ce sera plus pratique.

\- Pas de soucis, lui répondit Ann avec un grand sourire.

Ace regardait l'homme qu'il trouvait déjà trop familier avec sa sœur. Vista conduisit les jumeaux jusqu'au salon. Les deux jeunes furent stupéfait de la taille des pièces à l'intérieur.

\- Pour le moment, il n'y a qu'une seule fille dans la résidence. Elle s'appelle Haruta. Le propriétaire du bâtiment vit ici avec nous. Il est âgé, mais très attachant, vous verrez.

\- C'est vraiment immense ici, s'extasia Ann.

\- Il le faut bien. Nous sommes très nombreux. Mais pour autant, ce n'est pas le capharnaüm.

Ils furent interrompus en entendant la porte claquer. Un homme coiffé à la Elvis entra dans la pièce.

\- Ah, vous êtes déjà arrivés. Tant mieux. Je suis Thatch. Tu dois être Ace et toi Ann.

\- Oui, enchanté monsieur.

\- Ah non, pas de monsieur ici. Appelle moi Thatch. Est-ce que Vista vous a déjà fait la visite ?

\- Non, on vient juste d'arriver.

\- J'allais pas prendre ton rôle et puis je dois y aller. Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance. À très bientôt.

Vista s'en alla,laissant les jumeaux aux mains de Thatch.

\- Bien alors, ici vous êtes dans la pièce principale. De temps en temps, on arrive à manger tous ensemble, mais c'est assez rare car nous n'avons pas les même horaires de travail. Mais on essaye de se faire au moins un dîner par mois, qui finit souvent en fête. Il y a une télé, si on veut se faire un cinéma maison, mais chaque chambre a sa propre télé. Les murs sont plutôt bien insonorisés. Ici c'est la cuisine. Il y a trois grands frigos, chacun ayant un étage. Chacun se fait en général à manger. Il y a deux lave-vaisselles. Vous verrez, ils sont simples d'utilisation. On peut soit manger au comptoir, soit au salon. À part que chacun ait sa tasse personnelle, le reste est commun. Maintenant on va monter à l'étage. Toutes les chambres se trouvent à l'étage ainsi que les salles de bains et les toilettes.

\- Mais ça fait pas peu quatre salle de bains pour dix huit personnes ? Demanda Ace d'une vois complètement blasé.

\- Nous avons tous des horaires décalés. Et puis deux chambres ont leur propre salles de bains. Il s'agit de la chambre de père et celle de Marco.

\- Père ? Questionna Ann.

\- Oui, c'est ainsi qu'on appelle tous le propriétaire, barbe Blanche. Il n'a aucune famille et il nous a pris sous son aile.

\- Cela fait longtemps ?

\- Pour Vista, Marco et moi, une vingtaine d'années, je dirais.

\- C'est une secte, murmura Ace qui se prit un coup de coude de sa sœur.

Arrivée à l'étage, ils croisèrent un homme blond avec une étrange coupe de cheveux. Ace remarqua tout de suite son torse nu donc les muscles étaient finement sculptés.

\- Salut Marco.

\- Salut Thatch. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans le baby sitting.

\- Dis pas ça. Ce sont les deux jeunes intéressés par les chambres. Voici Ann et Ace. Vista ne t'a pas prévenu ?

\- Comme tu vois, je viens seulement de me lever.

\- Bon aller, on continue la visite.

Thatch leur montra les deux chambres et les pièces communes de l'étage. Ils découvrirent qu'il y avait une immense bibliothèque au dernier étage. Quand ils eurent fait le tour, ils redescendirent au salon. En moins de vingt minutes, la pièce s'était bien remplit, mettant Ace mal à l'aise.

\- Pour une fois qu'il y a du monde. Faites pas vos timides. On va faire les présentations.

Ann prit la main de son frère qui lui lança un regard noir.

\- Salut les gars. Voici deux personnes intéressaient par les places disponibles. Ce serait cool si on se présentait tous. Honneur aux dames.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Ann, je viens d'avoir dix-huit ans et je suis en terminal L.

\- Je m'appelle Ace, même âge et je suis en terminal ES, dit-il en regardant le sol qu'il trouvait soudainement très beau.

\- Donc moi c'est Thatch, j'ai trente-deux ans et je suis cuisto dans mon propre restaurant.

\- Comme Thatch l'a dit tout à l'heure, moi c'est Marco, j'ai quarante ans et je suis responsable du centre de secours.

\- Je suis Joz, trente-cinq ans et pompier.

\- Je suis Haruta, vingt-six ans et je suis styliste.

\- Moi c'est Namur et je suis pompier. Ah oui j'ai vingt-neuf ans.

\- Izo, vingt-sept ans, je tiens un club.

\- Je suis Barbe Blanche, le propriétaire de ce lieu. Je pense que mon âge importe peu. J'espère que vivre ici vous plaira.

\- On a encore rien décidé, déclara Ace en levant enfin les yeux et en croisant le regard du plus vieux.

\- Vous verrez vous vous sentirez vite comme chez vous, continua le patriarche ne se laissant pas démonter.

\- Alors je ne vous ai pas montré encore la buanderie, c'est au rez-de-chaussé. Chacun doit faire le ménage de sa chambre et il y a un roulement pour les pièces communes. Le planning est fait en fonction des disponibilités de chacun. Vous avez peut être des questions ?

\- Je crois surtout qu'avec tout ce que tu leur as dis, ils ne vont jamais accepter de venir ici, intervint Marco le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Même pas vrai. J'ai fait un condensé.

\- Oui c'est très clair. Pour le moment j'ai pas de question. On va en discuter avec mon frère et je vous rappelle.

\- Pas de problème, miss. Vous êtes les premiers à visiter.

Les jumeaux quittèrent le loft et rentrèrent chez eux. Chacun avait sa propre idée suite à la visite, ce qui pimenta leur discussion à la maison. Ann trouvait l'endroit vraiment génial et s'y voyait déjà. Ace, quant à lui, trouvait qu'il y avait trop de mec là-bas pour que sa sœur y vive. Cela avait donc déclenché une énième dispute sexiste qui avait duré plus d'une heure. Cette fois, cela se finit par le claquement de la porte d'entrée. Ann était partie faire un tour dehors pour se calmer.

Elle marcha jusqu'au parc. À cette heure, il était vide, les gens étant déjà rentrés chez eux. Remontant son écharpe, elle s'installa sur la balance. Tout en se balançant, elle se mit à maugréer contre la stupidité de son frère. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il avait toujours ce genre de propos sexistes. Elle avait pourtant bien réussi à vivre avec trois mecs dans la même maison qu'elle. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées, qu'elle sursauta quand elle entendit le siège d'à côté grincer. Elle releva la tête pour voir qui venait la déranger.

\- Sabo !

\- Salut sœurette.

\- Me dit pas que c'est l'autre andouille qui t'as envoyé me chercher. Je ne rentrerais pas.

\- Je suis venu de ma propre initiative. Quand je suis arrivé chez le vieux, il était en train de râler tout seul. Je me suis douté que vous aviez dû encore encore vous disputer.

\- Il arrête pas de vouloir contrôler ma vie. J'en ai marre. Surtout qu'il me sort comme excuse que je suis une fille.

\- Ace est très protecteur, mais c'est normal. Tu es la seule personne qui a le même sang qui coule dans les veines que lui. Après,c 'est vrai qu'il doit te laisser vivre ta vie.

\- Voilà, tu as tout compris.

\- Et c'était quoi le motif de la dispute du jour ?

\- J'ai trouvé une location.

\- Oh génial. Dis m'en plus.

\- C'est un loft, où vivent déjà plusieurs personnes. Il y a deux chambres de libre. C'est super grand et il y a même une bibliothèque. En plus, c'est à seulement dix minutes à pied du lycée et pas loin d'où on travaille. Mais Ace a décrété qu'il y avait trop de testostérone dans le bâtiment.

\- Ha ha ha ha ha. Je comprends qu'il ne veuille pas te laisser y aller.

\- Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi. En plus, c'est le seul truc qui entre dans notre budget. Et puis, j'ai bien réussi à survivre parmi vous.

\- Comme si on t'avait martyrisé.

\- De toute façon, c'est pas moi qui bavait presque en ayant vu Marco.

\- C'est qui Marco ?

\- L'un des résidents.

\- Bon le logement te plaît vraiment ?

\- Oh oui.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour convaincre Ace.

\- Super. Merci grand frère, lui dit-elle en descendant de son siège pour sauter au cou de son frère.

\- Évite de faire ça avec tout le monde là-bas, sinon Ace ne survivra pas.

\- Mais oui. Je garde ça que pour mes frères.

\- Tant mieux. Bon on rentre maintenant. C'est pas l'été et j'ai faim.

\- Ouais, moi aussi je meurs de faim.

Ils rentrèrent à la maison. Sabo ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en sachant que la mission qu'il avait accepté, se relevait pratiquement d'une mission impossible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sabo**

Après le dîner, Sabo proposa à ses frères d'aller faire un tour au bar de l'arnaque. Ces derniers acceptèrent avec joie. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas fait une sortie entre mecs. Ils avaient tout de même proposé à Ann de venir avec eux, mais elle avait décliné, préférant se reposer, travaillant à l'ouverture le lendemain.

Le bar était tenu par une amie de l'oncle de Luffy. Leur grand-père leur avait interdit de s'y rendre, car il avait plutôt mauvaise réputation. Comme à leur habitude, ils ne l'écoutaient pas. Ils avaient leurs petites habitudes. C'est là-bas qu'ils gagnaient beaucoup d'argent, en pariant contre des types plus ou moins alcoolisés. De temps en temps, ils rentraient couvert de bleus. Dans ces moments-là, Ann leur passait un savon qui pouvait rivaliser avec ceux du vieux. Cela ne faisait qu'un an que Luffy les accompagnait.

En arrivant, ils furent étonnés de voir peu de monde.

\- Oh, mais qui voilà ? Ce sont mes p'tits gosses préférés, les accueilli la tenancière.

\- Salut Shakky, répondirent-ils tous en même temps.

\- Non mais on n'est plus des gosses depuis longtemps, rajouta Ace.

\- Pour moi, vous le saurez toujours. Au fait, bon anniversaire Ace.

\- Merci.

\- Installez-vous, c'est la maison qui offre la première tournée.

Les garçons s'installèrent à leur place habituelle au fond du bar. À cet endroit, ils étaient tranquille pour discuter, éloignés du plus gros de la clientèle. Shakky apporta deux bières et une limonade à leur table.

\- Non, mais Mamy shakky, je suis un adulte moi aussi, se plaignit Luffy en voyant la limonade.

\- Dans trois ans et demi, pas avant mon p'tit Monkey. Sinon ton oncle et ton grand-père vont me passer un savon.

Une fois seul, les garçons entamèrent leur discussion.

\- Dis Sabo, c'est bien ton logement ? Demanda le plus jeune.

\- Petit, mais suffisant pour mes études.

\- Avec Ann, on en cherche un pour quitter aussi le vieux.

\- Apparemment vous auriez trouvé, de ce qu'elle m'a dit.

\- Ah non pas le truc où il y a du monde et que des mecs, répondit Ace en grimaçant.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de la gêner.

\- Forcément, c'est une fille.

\- C'est surtout ta sœur. Il est temps que tu arrêtes de la surprotéger. Tu ne seras pas éternellement derrière elle pour la protéger. Laisse la apprendre par elle-même.

Ace descendit la moitié de sa choppe. Il n'aimait pas que son frère lui fasse la morale, surtout quand il avait raison, mais le brun ne voulait pas l'admettre.

\- Si tu veux, vu que vous seriez plus près, je pourrais venir manger un soir de la semaine.

\- J'en sais rien. On verra bien. Elle a dit qu'on allait y réfléchir.

\- Pour elle, je crois que c'est déjà tout réfléchis. En plus, il paraît qu'il y a un beau blond qui t'aurait tapé dans l'oeil.

\- Quoi ! N on mais ça va pas ! C'est pas mon genre du tout, s'exclama Ace rouge comme une pivoine.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Et toi, c'est qui la fille avec qui tu traînes en ce moment ?

\- Une camarade de fac. On bosse ensemble.

\- Pourtant Ann vous trouve vachement proche. Elle a dit « il ne sourit pas de la même façon avec elle et il la dévore littéralement du regard ».

Cette fois, ce fût au tour de Sabo d'être gêné. Sa demi-sœur avait osé le balancer. Il ne voulait pas trop en parler, c'était encore très récent. Il voulait prendre son temps, avant de la présenter à ses frères et à sa sœur.

\- Alors ? Insista Ace. Si tu ne dis rien, c'est qu'Ann avait raison.

\- C'est juste une camarade de classe. Il n'y a rien pour le moment.

\- Ah ah ! Mais tu aimerais qu'il y ait plus. Elle est comment ? Aller, fait pas ton timide et parle nous un peu d'elle.

\- Elle est petite mais fine. Elle porte toujours une gavroche. On est ensemble dans à peu près le moitié des cours.

\- Faudra que tu nous la présente.

\- Peut être un jour.

\- C'est pas sympa. Toi, tu nous caches des choses alors que moi je te dis tout, intervint Luffy.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Si on sort ensemble, vous la connaîtrez à ce moment-là. Si je vous présenter toutes les filles à qui je dis bonjour, on n'a pas fini. Bon, on n'est pas venu ici pour parler de ma vie sentimentale.

\- Ouais, on est là pour s'amuser, s'écria Luffy.

\- Ce serait bien si on plumait un ou deux mecs, renchérit Ace en regardant vers le billard.

Ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers les deux hommes en train de disputer une partie. Comme à chaque fois, c'était lui qui faisait le premier pas. C'était le seul moment où il n'était pas renfermé sur lui. Une fois que leur proie mordait à l'hameçon, Sabo le rejoignait. Luffy, quant à lui, s'installait au comptoir, attendant patiemment que ses frères finissent leur partie.

La soirée se passa joyeusement pour le trio et ils rentrèrent vers minuit à la maison avec une coquette somme. Vu l'heure tardive, Sabo resta dormir à la maison. Il partagea le temps de quelques heures la chambre de Luffy.

 **oOOooOOo**

Ann se leva deux minutes avant que son réveil ne sonne. Un coup d'oeil vers le lit du dessus, lui confirma qu'Ace dormait encore. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Prenant ses affaires au passage, elle quitta la chambre pour s'habiller avant de prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle fut surprise de voir Sabo déjà debout. Ils mangèrent tous les deux en silence, profitant du calme du moment.

Rapidement, il fut l'heure de partir pour Ann.

\- On fait le chemin ensemble ? Lui proposa Sabo.

\- Si tu veux. C'est toujours mieux que d'y aller seule.

Ils durent attendre un moment, ayant peu de bus pendant les vacances.

\- Vous reprenez quand les cours ?

\- Demain matin déjà. J'aurais bien joué les prolongations.

\- Ah, ça y est, Luffy t'a contaminé.

\- C'est pas ça. Mais dans un mois, on a les partiels et je dois encore réviser là où je pêche. Avec le boulot le soir, c'est pas évident. Je rentre souvent épuisée.

\- Tu devrais faire un break peut-être.

\- Oh surtout pas. Je risquerais de perdre ma place.

\- Fais quand même gaffe, tu es fragile et non pas à cause que tu sois une fille. Je sais que tu as déjà Ace qui te couve, mais tout le monde s'inquiète quand tu n'es pas bien.

\- Je sais. Je fais attention, t'en fais pas. Bon aller, je descends au prochain arrêt. Fais la bise à Koala de ma part.

Sabo n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'Ann descendait du bus. Elle marcha cinq minutes avant d'arriver au magasin. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle apprécia la chaleur.

\- Bonjour Patron. Bonne et heureuse année.

\- Ah voilà mon petit rayon de soleil. Très bonne année à toi aussi et surtout la réussite.

Le magasin où travaillait les jumeaux était tenu par un homme travesti du nom d'Ivankov, mais tout le monde l'appelait Iva la Diva. Ann l'appréciait énormément.

\- J'espère que mon p'tit Ace boy va bien.

\- Oui, il dormait encore quand je suis partie, mais je lui ai mis son réveil pour qu'il soit à l'heure.

\- Tu es une vrai perle. Pour le moment, il n'y a pas trop de monde. Il faudrait que tu en profites pour me faire l'inventaire des rayons du fond.

\- Le temps de me changer et j'y vais.

Ann enfila sa tenue de travail, prit l'escabeau et le bloc note avant de se rendre dans les rayons concernés. Le travail n'était pas compliqué en soit, mais long et fastidieux. Elle devait vérifier chaque étiquette et répertorier les dates avec le nom de chaque produit. C'était souvent dans ces cas là, qu'elle trouvait des produits peu achetés avec la date de péremption dépassée.

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'elle montait et descendait sur l'escabeau, quand le patron l'appela pour qu'elle gère la caisse. Elle posa ses affaires et fila encaisser le client.

\- Bonjour monsieur.

\- Bonjour made... oh ça alors, je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici, s'exclama une voix qu'elle reconnut parfaitement.

\- Thatch ! Cela fait pourtant deux ans que j'y travaille.

\- Je vois, je vois. Dis voir, vous vous êtes décidés ?

\- Pas encore. Enfin moi si, mais Ace est réfractaire.

\- C'est vraiment dommage. Surtout que l'appart est vraiment proche d'ici.

\- C'était ce qui m'avait plus tout de suite. Mais mon grand frère a dit qu'il allait le convaincre.

\- J'espère qu'il arrivera à lui faire changer d'avis alors.

\- Je te tiens rapidement au courant.

\- Pas de problème, bella.

Une fois les achats payés, Thatch repartit en direction du Mobydick. De son côté, Ann retourna à son inventaire. Ace la rejoignit à onze heure afin de prendre son propre service. En voyant sa tête cernée, elle se douta qu'il n'y avait pas que le manque de sommeil.

Le soir même, personne ne traîna après le dîner. Ann relut ses cours du lendemain le temps que son jumeaux sorte de la douche.

\- Au fait Ace, t'as révisé le cours d'économie ?

\- Oui, oui, t'en fais pas pou moi. Occupe toi de tes cours.

\- J'ai tout fait la première semaine des vacances.

Ace la regarda quelques instants. Il n'avait même pas fait la moitié de ses devoirs. Il n'en n'avait pas trop la motivation. Au moment d'éteindre la lumière, il passa la tête sous son lit pour voir sa sœur.

\- T'as gagné. On va louer les chambres.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Youpieeee !

\- Par contre le premier qui t'approche de trop près, je le carbonise.

\- Je suis assez grande pour me défendre toute seule.

\- T'es surtout trop naïve.

\- J'appellerai Tatch demain entre deux cours. Tu crois qu'on pourra déménager rapidement ? J'ai bientôt mes partiels et beaucoup de boulot encore.

\- Faut voir avec eux et prendre en compte le temps de faire les cartons.

Ann s'endormit ce soir-là, heureuse du début de sa nouvelle vie.

* * *

réponse aux guests :

Maet : merci. L'idée de la soeur jumelle m'est venue avec l'épisode de la naissance d'Ace dans le manga. Je confirme que l'histoire aura un fond assez comique vu que cela parle du quotidien de personnes plus ou moins normale (un peu au style de juliette je t'aime ^^)


	4. Chapter 4

**Dernière semaine**

Le lendemain, la routine de l'école reprit. Ann se réveilla de nouveau avant la sonnerie du réveil. Cette fois, elle le laissa, sachant qu'Ace en avait besoin. Elle s'habilla rapidement et gagna la cuisine. C'était devenue un rituel. Sortant trois bols, elle prépara le chocolat chaud de chacun. Dans celui de Luffy, elle rajouta les céréales. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, ses deux frères arrivèrent avec une tête de zombie. Ils n'étaient décidément pas du matin.

Toutefois, tout le monde fut rapidement prêt. Les jumeaux firent une partie du chemin avec Luffy qui descendit au sixième arrêt. Une partie de ses amis l'y attendaient. Au septième arrêt une fille aux cheveux bleus monta et se dirigea vers Ann.

\- Salut Whitey Bay !

\- Salut Ann. Alors c'était comment tes vacances ?

\- Comme toujours, boulot et traîner avec mes frères. Et toi ?

\- Tu ne vas jamais le croire. J'ai rencontré un super beau mec.

\- Dis moi tout. Il s'appelle comment ? Il est beau comment ?

\- Il s'appelle Kuzan. Il est grand et a de ces abdos à faire baver les mecs de la classe.

\- Il faut pas beaucoup quand on voit les mecs de votre promos.

\- Dans la tienne, ils sont pas vraiment mieux, rajouta la bleue.

\- Normal, personne ne m'arrive à la cheville.

\- Je crois que ton frère a les chevilles qui enflent. D'ailleurs, on ne t'a jamais vu avec la moindre fille.

\- Normal, elles sont trop superficielles au lycée.

\- C'est vrai que c'est si mignon de se faire draguer par la petite mamie avec son caniche chocolat, balança sa sœur.

\- Même pas vrai. Bon vous bougez ? On est arrivé.

Les trois compères rejoignirent tranquillement le lycée où les attendaient plusieurs de leurs amis. Ace retrouva Kid qui était dans la même classe que lui, histoire de pouvoir dormir tranquille. L'un comme l'autre suivaient peu les cours. Cela n'avait jamais été leur tasse de thé. Ils préféraient passer leur temps à se battre. Ce fut d'ailleurs par un bagarre que les deux garçons s'étaient rencontrés. Ce jour-là, il y a trois ans, ils s'étaient battus à la sortie du collège. Ace avait fini avec une dent cassé et surtout une remontée sévère des bretelles par Garp. Après cela, Kid et Ace étaient devenu amis.

À la pause de dix heure, les garçons retrouvèrent les filles sur le toit du lycée. Ann profita de ce moment-là pour contacter Thatch et lui apporter enfin la réponse.

\- Attends, s'écria soudain Kid. Me dit pas que ta frangine a un copain et que tu ne dis rien.

\- Il est pas encore né, celui qui posera une main sur Ann. C'est juste l'un des locataires de l'appartement où l'on va s'installer.

\- L'un des locataires ? Vous allez être à combien ?

\- Dix-huit. C'est un loft.

\- Et que des mecs ?

\- Non il y a deux filles si on compte Ann dedans déjà. Mais on ne critique pas. Elle a utilisé Sabo pour me convaincre, car moi j'étais pas pour ce genre de location. Je suis sûr que j'aurais les cheveux blancs avant la fin du mois.

-Tu m'étonnes. Si t'as besoin de moi pour mettre au pas les mecs, préviens moi.

Ann revient vers le groupe à la fin de la communication, le sourire aux lèvres/

\- On emménage dès ce week-end, annonça-t-elle.

\- J'en connais un qui va nous déprimer toute la semaine, commenta Ace.

\- On pourrait le faire vendredi en début d'après midi, je travaille pas et toit tu finis à onze heure. Par contre je bosse samedi toute la journée.

\- Si tu veux je peux te remplacer samedi pour que tu te reposes.

\- Non c'est bon, j'arriverais à gérer. Bon c'est trop cool. Je le préviens tout de suite.

Anna pianota sur son portable deux minutes. La récré prit fin trop tôt au goût de tous. Juste avant de mettre en silencieux son téléphone, elle reçut la réponse de Thatch.

Thatch : tout le monde est content. À vendredi.:)

Chacun retourna à ses cours. Comme tous les lundis, Ace finit à quinze heure et s'en alla directement travailler. Sa sœur le rejoindrait deux heures plus tard.

Il n'aimait pas trop les lundis. C'était le jour le plus physique au boulot. Il fallait ranger toutes les palettes. Certaines étaient stockées dans la réserve, les autres devaient être mises dans les rayons. C'était le jour où le troisième âge se donnait rendez vous ici. Du coup,il devait jongler entre la caisse et la réserve. Il travaillait en binôme avec un certain Hemep. Mais ce type passait son temps à s'admirer dans la glace, comme s'il avait quelque chose à voir. Il se retenait de lui refaire le portrait. Même Kid lui avait proposé de s'en charger à sa place, mais il tenait à sa place.

\- Me voilà, s'écria soudain la voix de sa sœur.

\- Ça tombe bien. Tu peux t'occuper de la caisse le temps que je termine de ranger les rayons ?

\- Pas de soucis.

Ann se mit aussitôt au travail et relaya son frère. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter ensemble avec le monde qui était là pour la promo du lundi. Ils ne finirent leur poste qu'à vingt heure trente. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se fit en silence.

\- J'vais préparer le dîner, va te doucher en attendant, annonça Ace à sa sœur.

\- Ouais, merci.

\- Ann, Ace, j'ai faim, s'écria Luffy en déboulant.

\- Tu vas devoir patienter encore une demi heure. Le vieux est pas rentrer.

\- C'est trop long. Je vais jamais tenir moi. Non, il est sur une affaire.

\- Il faudra que tu te cuisines tes repas à partir de vendredi soir.

\- Quoi ? Vous partez si tôt ?

Luffy s'installa à table et regarda son frère cuisiner.

\- Dis Ace, elle a quoi Ann ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben, quand elle est passée devant moi, elle avait l'air très fatiguée et ses lèvres étaient serrées et bleues, comme quand elle avait eut mal la dernière fois.

\- Eh merde. Surveille les pâtes.

Ace quitta rapidement la cuisine et voyant la salle de bains ouverte, se rendit dans leur chambre. Il vit sa sœur en boule sur le lit. Il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle le doc' ?

\- Non, ça va aller, t'en fais pas. Je suis juste fatiguée. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et demain je péterais le feu.

\- J'en suis pas si sûr. C'est la deuxième fois en un mois que tu as une crise. Et ton contrôle n'est pas avant la fin du mois.

\- Va t'occuper du dîner, si on veut manger quelque chose. Je vais aller me laver et je vous rejoins.

\- D'accord, mais si ça va pas mieux, j'appellerais.

\- Portgas D Ace, je suis assez grande pour faire attention moi même. Maintenant file ou je me fâche.

Son frère finit par se relever et quitter la pièce. Il se rapprocha de n'avoir pas était assez prudent. Il aurait dû le voir au travail. Lui qui d'habitude était toujours à l'affût du moindre signe de crise.

Ann se dépêcha de se laver pour rejoindre ses frères qui l'attendaient pour manger.

\- C'est vrai Ann, ce qu'a dit Ace ? Vous déménagez fin de semaine ?

\- Euh oui.

\- Mais je vais faire comment moi pour manger le soir ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu vas devoir te débrouiller seul. Tu veux qu'on te prenne pour un adulte, alors agis comme tel, intervint Ace.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, le week end je te préparais des tups pour la semaine.

\- Chouette. T'es vraiment la meilleure des sœurs au monde.

\- Ben c'est facile, je suis la seule. Mais va falloir que tu apprennes à faire la cuisine.

\- Mais non, car quand j'aurais l'âge, je m'installerais avec Sanji.

\- Je doute que ses conquête soient très heureuses de t'avoir dans leur pattes.

\- Pas grave, tant qu'il me fait ses bons petits plats.

\- Il ne faudrait pas qu'il y ait la guerre. Tu risquerais de mourir de faim, commenta Ace.

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Une fois la table débarrasser, les jumeaux firent rapidement leur devoir. Puis pendant qu'Ace partit à la douche, Ann commença à faire les cartons. Ils avaient peu d'affaires, mais la semaine était très chargée pour eux.

oOOooOOo

La semaine défila très vite pour tout le monde. Ace avait gardé en permanence un œil sur sa sœur, mais cette dernière cachait plutôt bien sa souffrance.

La dernière soirée en famille arriva trop vite pour Luffy. Pour l'occasion, les jumeaux avaient eut le droit à leur soirée pour finir d'empaqueter tout. Garp avait aussi fait l'effort de venir dîner avec tout le monde. Bien évidement, le vieux schnock, comme l'appelait Ace, ne s'était pas gêné de leur faire la morale pour oser abandonner Luffy. Cela finit comme à chaque fois, en une joute verbale entre le grand-père et Ace. Les deux autres les regardèrent complètement blasés de la stupidité de la situation.

Pour leur dernière nuit dans la même chambre, les jumeaux eurent du mal à s'endormir. Ace angoissait un peu de se retrouver dès le lendemain, avec autant d'inconnus. Il aurait préféré faire de la colocation avec ses amis. À partir de demain, il allait devoir être encore plus sur ces gardes surtout avec sa sœur. Cette dernière était excitée de démarrer à son réveil sa nouvelle vie. La seule chose qui la perturbait le plus, était qu'elle ne dormirait plus dans la même chambre que son frère. Ils avaient beaux être adultes maintenant, ils avaient du mal à être séparé longtemps. Whitey Bay lui avait dit que cela était normal, vu qu'ils étaient jumeaux.

oOOooOOo

Le matin du déménagement, le dernier petit déjeuner se passa dans un silence de plomb. Luffy semblait faire la tête. Une fois au lycée, Ann ne suivit pas vraiment les cours, regardant toutes les cinq minutes sa montre. Son amie l'avait très bien remarqué mais ne lui dit rien. Quand la sonnerie de onze heure retentit, elle prit rapidement ses affaires et sortit de la classe.

En dehors du lycée, Ace l'attendait accompagné de Shanks et Makino qui s'étaient proposés de les aider à tout déménager avec leur voiture. Ils allèrent d'abord en ville, manger un morceau avant de rentrer à la maison pour charger les sacs et les cartons. Ace refusa à ce qu'Ann porte les cartons. Elle dût se fâcher devant son comportement trop protecteur, comme si elle risquait de se briser trop facilement. Après une dernière vérification, ils se mirent en route. De toute façon, ils allaient revenir manger dimanche à midi avec Sabo.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au loft.

\- Dites les jeunes, vous êtes sûr que c'est ici ? Ça à l'air au-dessus de vos moyens, commenta Shanks.

\- C'est bien là. Et tu n'as pas encore vu l'intérieur, lui répondit Ann.

\- T'as prévenu Thatch ?

\- Mais oui. Il arrive, d'après son dernier message d'il y a dix toute façon, on est un peu en avance.

Ils commencèrent à sortir leurs affaires de la voiture. Soudain au loin, ils entendirent Thatch les appeler.

\- Salut les jeunes. Je suis content de vous voir. Puis se tournant vers Shanks. Bonjour, vous devez être leur parent. Je suis Thatch, l'un des colocataires. Vous inquiétez pas, on prendra bien soin d'eux.

Ann et Ace éclatèrent de rire devant la mine déconfite de Makino et de Shanks. Leur nouvelle vie commençait bien.


	5. Chapter 5

**L'installation**

Une fois remis de leurs émotions, Shanks et Makino aidèrent les jeunes à porter leurs affaires à l'intérieur. Les habitants de la colocation présents donnèrent un coup de main. Les jumeaux n'étaient pas trop séparés. Leur chambre étaient mitoyennes.

Ann s'installa dans la première et Ace prit la deuxième. Une fois le dispatching fait, Shanks et Makino leur dirent au revoir. Makino ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme, trouvant que les deux enfants qu'elle avait éduqués pendant des années à la demande de Garp avaient grandi trop vite à son goût. Elle promit d'aller voir souvent Luffy pour être sûre qu'il ne mette pas le feu à l'appartement.

\- Bon, on va vous laisser déballer vos affaires. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, il y a toujours quelqu'un de disponible au salon, indiqua Thacth.

\- Merci, mais ça devrait aller, lui répondit Ace.

Une fois seul dans la chambre, Ace la contempla pendant plusieurs minutes. Cela lui faisait drôle d'avoir cette pièce pour lui tout seul. Jusqu'à maintenant, il l'avait toujours partagé avec sa sœur. Désormais, il ne dormirait plus dans un lit superposé une place, mais dans un lit deux personnes. Il fut tenté tout de suite de le tester, mais se motiva à tout ranger avant que sa sœur ne vienne lui faire la morale. Il commença par l'armoire, empilant ses vêtements sans vraiment faire attention. La petite bibliothèque, collée au bureau, fut amplement suffisante pour mettre ses affaires scolaires. Malgré le peu d'effets personnel, il mit presque toute l'après-midi.

Vers seize heure, Izo, l'un de ses nouveaux voisins vint leur proposer de faire une pause pour le goûter qu'avait préparé Thacth. Leur estomac répondit à leur place. Ils descendirent et firent la connaissance d'autres colocataires. Ace se dit à ce moment-là, qu'il allait leur falloir du temps pour retenir tous les noms.

\- Ouah, mais c'est plus qu'un goûter ça, s'extasia Ann devant le panel de pâtisserie.

-Avec Thacth, un simple café se transforme en banquet, lui répondit Vista.

\- Je vois ça.

\- Alors l'installation se passe bien ? Demanda Marco.

\- J'ai presque fini. Il ne me reste plus qu'à plier les cartons.

\- Mets les dans le couloir. Je les descendrais dans le conteneur après, lui proposa Vista

\- Oh je peux le faire, mais merci beaucoup.

\- Pour ce week end, si vous n'avez pas le temps de faire vos courses, servez-vous dans mon rayon, annonça Thacth. Pour ce soir, c'est presque prêt.

\- Merci, mais demain je travaille toute la journée au magasin, donc je ferais les courses avant de rentrer, lui répondit Ann.

\- Pas trop dur de travailler le samedi après ta semaine de cours ?

\- Non. Je bosse au magasin, les lundis, mardis et jeudis soir et le samedi toute la journée. Le planning change aux vacances.

\- Et moi je bosse dans la semaine, d'ouverture ou de fermeture et pas le week end, sauf pendant les vacances scolaires où je fais plus d'heures comme Ann, répondit à son tour Ace.

\- Vous avez du courage les gamins. Moi quand j'étais jeune, j'avais autre chose à faire qu'à travailler, commenta Thacth.

\- De ce côté-là, tu n'as pas changé, lui signala Marco. Tu cours toujours autant après les filles.

\- Dis pas ça devant les petits, je vais passer pour un coureur de jupons.

\- Ben, si tu cours après les filles, c'est littéralement ça, confirma Ann faisant éclater de rire toute l'assemblée ou presque.

Ace n'appréciait pas qu'un type qui changeait de fille comme de chemise, soit trop proche de sa sœur. Il se perdit dans ses réflexions et en fut sortit par Marco qui agita sa main devant lui.

 **oOOooOOo**

Ils retournèrent au bout d'une heure terminer leur rangement. Les garçons les débarrassèrent de leurs cartons. Ann apprit qu'elle partageait la salle de bains d'Haruta et de Vista. Et Ace, celle de Thacth et Izo. Ace finit par sortir faire un tour pendant que sa sœur avait décidé de faire ses devoirs avant la soirée. Il en profita pour envoyer un message à Kid, Luffy et Sabo.

Le premier à lui répondre fut son petit frère qui lui annonça qu'il allait passer une partie du week-end chez son oncle Shanks. Le brun trouva que le plus jeune s'était remis rapidement de leur départ. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva devant le magasin qu'il avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt. Il poussa la porte.

\- Je t'ai manqué à ce point, ma petite allumette ? Demanda Ivankov.

\- Non pas du tout, j'ai quelques courses à faire.

\- Alors dis-moi, c'est comment d'être autonome ?

\- Pour le moment, je ne vois pas la différence à part que j'ai ma chambre pour moi tout seul. Ce soir, les colocs ont décidé de faire un grand repas pour fêter notre venue.

\- Que c'est choupinet. Tiens laisse-moi vous offrir à chacun une bouteille d'un de mes meilleurs rhums au monde.

\- Merci Iva.

Ace fit le tour des rayons. Ayant l'habitude de faire les courses, il prit de quoi faire le week end et le début de la semaine. Ce serait toujours ça en moins à acheter pour elle. Il discuta un moment avec leur patron qui leur ouvrit un compte afin qu'ils aient en permanence une réduction sur le montant de leurs achats.

Quand il rentra au loft, il remarqua que tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre dans le salon pour terminer de préparer la fête de ce soir. Il rangea les courses dans leurs espaces dédiés.

\- Notre patron m'a donné ça pour ce soir, annonça-t-il à Marco qui s'occupait des boissons.

\- Merci à lui. Oh, ton patron est un connaisseur de rhum. Je vais le mettre avec les autres.

\- Euh, il y a besoin d'un coup de mains ?

\- Non, c'est bon, on a presque fini. Par contre, il faudrait que tu ailles chercher ta sœur.

\- Pas de problème, j'y vais tout de suite.

Ace monta rapidement les quelques marches et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur. Il hésita un instant avant de finalement toquer et d'entrer sans que sa sœur n'ait le temps de lui donner l'autorisation. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela devait changer d'avant leur installation.

\- Ah, t'es revenu.

\- Je t'ai pris tes gâteaux pour ton petit déjeuner.

\- Oh cool. J'avais oublié.

\- On nous attend au salon.

\- Quoi ! C'est déjà l'heure !

\- Ouep, il est presque dix-neuf heure.

Ann referma son cahier et rangea ses stylos avant de suivre son frère. Elle se rendit compte soudain qu'il y avait de nombreuses voix venant d'en bas. Une légère angoisse monta en elle, car elle réalisa soudain qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux en plein milieu d'inconnus. Instinctivement elle prit la main de son frère.

\- Me dit pas que t'as la trouille maintenant. C'est un peu tard, lui lança-t-il.

\- Moi ? Pas du tout. C'est pour éviter que tu te perdes.

\- Mais oui. On y va ?

\- Oui, on ne va pas les faire attendre des heures non plus.

Les jumeaux descendirent et l'assemblée se tut, mettant encore plus mal à l'aise les deux jeunes. Thacth s'avança vers eux.

\- N'ayez pas peur. Personne ne vous mangera. Vous en connaissez certains.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde et merci de nous accueillir ici.

\- Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle était adorable, commenta Thacth.

\- Si tu les laissais descendre nous rejoindre, intervint Marco.

\- Oui, oui.

Ace et Ann se retrouvèrent rapidement au milieu de tout le monde. Marco ouvrit les premières bouteilles de la soirée et servit tout le monde. Ils portèrent un toast aux nouveaux arrivés.

Petit à petit, Ace devint un peu plus bavard. Il finit par lâcher sa sœur. Il se mit à discuter avec Joz et Fossa. Il découvrit que les deux hommes aimaient les sports de combat comme lui.

\- Alors, vous en pensez quoi, père ?

\- C'est un très bon choix. Ils vont apporter une grande touche de fraîcheur. Je les aime déjà comme mes propres enfants.

\- C'est le cas pour chaque personne que vous rencontrez.

\- Oui c'est vrai.

Au bout d'un moment, et après plusieurs verres pour chacun, Thacth proposa à chacun de se mettre à table afin de pouvoir servir le repas. Ace fut complètement séduit par tous les plats que le cuisto avait préparé. Il fut déterminé à tous les goûter.

Ann de son côté, rigolait aux côté d'Haruta et d'Izo. Elle appréciait déjà énormément ces deux personnes.

\- Tu sais ce que tu veux faire l'année prochaine ? Demanda Haruta

\- Je pense mettre mes études de côté durant une année pour travailler. Je voudrais suivre une formation pour devenir écrivain, mais elle n'est pas donnée.

\- Tu écris déjà ? Questionna à son tour Izo.

\- Oui, mais rien de fabuleux. J'ai tout à apprendre.

Soudain un cri retentit dans la salle. Ann se tourna pour voir la panique autour de ceux qui étaient près d'Ace. Elle se mit à rire.

\- Vous inquiétez pas, il est narcoleptique. Ça lui arrive de temps en temps, surtout quand il a bien mangé.

\- C'est bien la première fois que ma cuisine fasse cet effet-là.

\- Finalement, il n'y a pas que les filles que tu fasses tomber, commenta Vista.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ace émergea de son assiette et reprit son repas comme si de rien n'était. La fête dura jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit ou très tôt le matin, suivant le point de vue. Certains s'endormirent au salon et d'autres réussirent à regagner leur chambre. Ann avait regagné sa nouvelle chambre vers une heure du matin afin d'avoir quelques heures de sommeil avant d'aller travailler.

Avant d'aller se coucher, Ace donna un coup de mains pour débarrasser et mettre au frais les restes. Il n'y avait plus que lui, Thacth et Marco.

\- C'est toujours comme ça ? Demanda-t-il.

\- On fait rarement la fête, mais quand on la fait, oui c'est à peu près ça, lui répondit Marco. Tu verras, tu n'es pas prêt de t'ennuyer ici.

\- Oh lalala, déjà sept heure. Mais on aurait presque battu un record, commenta Thacth.

\- Déjà !

Ace se dirigea vers leur placard et en sortit un bol et des biscuits.

\- Tu as encore faim ? Demanda Marco.

\- Non, c'est pour Ann. Pour une fois que je suis debout avant elle. D'habitude, c'est la première levée et elle nous prépare nos bols.

Au même moment, ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir.

* * *

 _Réponse au guest :_

 _Maet : Merci déjà pour ta longue review 3 .Je ne peux pas publier plus vite qu'une fois par semaine. L'intégration se passera différemment pour Ace et Ann. J'avoue que je réserve pas mal de scène assez comique avec Ace ^^. Mais aussi avec les autres. La fiction est assez légère. En effet il y a l'âge et les plannings qui diffèrent. Du coup j'essaye de faire en sorte que les débuts se passent avec des plannings assez proche. Concernant la maladie d'Ann, tu le sauras rapidement. J'espère que cette installation t'aura plu._


	6. Chapter 6

**Lendemain de fête difficile**

Comme à son habitude, Ann se réveilla quelques minutes avant son réveil. Elle fut un peu déboussolée, ne voyant pas le lit de son frère au-dessus d'elle. Mais rapidement tout lui revint en mémoire. C'était vrai que maintenant ils avaient chacun leur propre chambre. Elle se leva et alla se préparer dans sa nouvelle salle de bains. Quand elle descendit au salon, elle fut surprise de voir de la lumière.

\- Bonjour miss, souffla Thatch.

\- Salut.

\- Pas trop dure ? Demanda son frère.

\- Non ça va, je me suis endormie comme une masse.

Son frère lui déposa son bol fumant.

\- Cool merci.

\- Bon moi je file me coucher un peu. Faut que je sois en forme pour le service de midi au resto.

\- Bonne nuit Thatch, dirent les jumeaux en même temps.

\- Je vais y aller aussi. Je suis de garde cette nuit.

\- A plus Marco.

\- Va te reposer Ace. De toute façon, je pars dans vingt minutes. Évite juste de dormir toute la journée. T'as les partiels à réviser et demain on doit aller manger avec papy, Luffy et Sabo.

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi.

Ace monta à l'étage des chambres et pénétra dans la sienne. La fatigue le submergea d'un coup. Il se mit en boxer avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Il n'eut pas le temps de se mettre sous les draps, qu'il rejoignit Morphée aux pays des songes.

 **oOOooOOo**

Les premiers fêtards émergèrent vers neuf heure trente. Dans le lot se trouvait Thatch qui devait aller travailler. Il aimait bien faire la fête, mais travailler le lendemain était toujours difficile, même si c'était plus une passion qu'un travail. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au salon. Il n'y avait presque plus personne. Tout le monde avait réussi à un moment ou un autre à regagner leur chambre. Il ne restait plus qu'Haruta et Izo emmêlés l'un dans l'autre. Une idée germa dans sa tête. Il prit son téléphone et prit une photo. Il n'avait plus qu'à l'imprimer et à l'épingler sur le mur de la vie du loft. Il pensa qu'il ne l'avait pas encore montré à leurs nouveaux colocataires.

\- Si jamais ils savent que c'est toi l'auteur de la photo, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure, dit quelqu'un derrière lui la voix ensommeillée.

\- Oh, qui n'est pas encore au courant qu'ils sortent ensemble ? Et puis, ils n'avaient pas à dormir dans la pièce commune. Me dit pas que tu n'étais pas tenté de le faire, Vista ?

\- Je sais qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour le faire à ma place. Les jeunes dorment encore ?

\- Ann est déjà partie au travail et Ace doit dormir.

\- Ace est hyper-protecteur avec sa frangine.

\- C'est des jumeaux, ça crée des liens spécifiques.

\- Non, il y a autre chose, je pense.

\- Tu te fais des films mon vieux. Bon faut que je m'active, le resto n'ouvrira pas tout seul.

\- Bonne journée. Je vais m'atteler pour ma part au ménage. Fossa et Joz ne vont plus tarder à me donner un coup de mains.

Le samedi était consacré au ménage du loft. Un planning mensuel était établi en fonction des disponibilités de chacun. À plusieurs, cela allait assez vite et trois heures étaient amplement suffisant.

 **oOOooOOo**

Aux alentours de midi, tout le monde commença à émerger. L'aspirine était distribuée au fur et à mesure des arrivées. Seul Ace dormait encore. Il était tellement fatigué, qu'il avait laissé son téléphone sur la table. Vers treize heure, il se mit à sonner. Marco se trouvant à proximité, vit le visage d'Ann s'afficher.

\- Ici Marco.

\- Ah euh salut. Ace a oublié son téléphone, je suppose.

\- Bonne déduction.

\- Zut, je devais l'appeler à ma pause pour qu'il se lève.

\- Pour le moment notre marmotte hiberne toujours. Tu veux que j'aille le réveiller ?

\- Oh non, il est très difficile et chiant au réveil. Je m'en occuperais s'il n'a pas émergé à mon retour du travail. Il révisera moins, c'est tout.

\- T'en fait pas, je vais aller le sortir du lit. Il va bosser. C'est un peu notre faute s'il s'est couché tard.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Tu finis à quelle heure ?

\- Dix-neuf heure, pourquoi ?

\- Tu veux venir au centre de secours pour dîner ?

\- Hum. Pourquoi pas. J'ai jamais vu un centre de secours.

\- On te fera visiter. Il y aura Joz et Namur qui lui finira son travail vers vingt-et-une heure. Il te ramènera.

\- A tout à l'heure alors. C'est déjà la fin de ma pause.

Marco raccrocha avant de se lever afin de réveiller Ace.

\- On drague la nouvelle ? Commenta Vista.

\- Comme si j'étais intéressé par les filles.

\- On ne sait jamais.

\- Bon allez. Apparemment, j'ai un ours à sortir du lit.

\- Bon courage alors.

Le blond monta l'étage et frappa à la porte du plus jeune. Il réitéra plusieurs fois l'opération avant de finalement ouvrir la porte. Le spectacle qui s'offrit devant lui le fit sourire. Il se demandait comment le garçon pouvait dormir dans cette position. Il était au-dessus des draps sur le ventre, mais les fesses en l'air. La vue du garçon comme ça, ne le laissait malheureusement pas indifférent. Il inspira un bon coup pour remettre ses idées en place.

\- Il est l'heure de se lever Ace, lui dit-il en restant contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Il eut comme seule réponse qu'un ronflement. Il comprenait pourquoi sa sœur avant dit qu'il était difficile à réveiller. Il décida de passer à une autre méthode. Entrant dans la pièce, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Ouvrant les volets, il en fit de même avec la vitre, permettant à l'air froid de rentrer. L'effet escompté ne tarda pas à venir.

\- Non, mais merde Ann, tu pourrais me laisser dormir.

\- Désolée, ce n'est pas ta chère sœur, mais elle tenait à ce que tu te lèves pour étudier.

\- Mais il est encore tôt.

\- Presque quatorze heure.

\- Quoi ! Merde, elle va me tuer.

\- T'as de la marge, elle ne rentrera pas tout de suite ce soir. Je l'ai invité à manger à la caserne. En tout bien, tout honneur bien évidemment. Elle ne rentrera pas trop tard.

Marco vit tout de même le regard suspicieux d'Ace, ce qui le fit sourire. Il quitta la chambre, mais avant de fermer la porte, il rajouta :

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne suis pas intéressé par les filles.

Ace mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre les propos du plus vieux. Son visage vira au cramoisie. Instinctivement, il tira le drap sur lui, même si Marco était partit. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas sa sœur qui serait en danger, mais lui. Il finit par se lever et alla prendre une bonne douche avant toute chose, ce qui termina de le réveiller. Il mangea un morceau avant de s'installer pour bosser. Il remarqua alors son téléphone sur le lit. Il avait plusieurs messages.

 **Kid : Ce soir on se retrouve chez Shakky avec Killer, tu viens ?**

 **Luffy : Je peux venir voir votre appartement ? Shanks m'a dit qu'il était immense.**

 **Garp : Vous avez intérêt à être à l'heure, bande de morveux.**

Venant du vieux Schnock, cela ne l'étonna même pas.

 **Sabo : Alors la première nuit de ta nouvelle vie ?**

Il répondit à tout le monde, donnant rendez-vous à Kid pour vingt heure. Il se mit ensuite enfin au travail, essayant d'avancer dans ces révisions qui ne le motivaient pas du tout.

 **oOOooOOo**

Haruta et Izo furent réveillés par Vista quand il ne resta plus que le salon à nettoyer. Les deux amoureux se séparèrent soudainement, même s'il était trop tard. Cela faisait presque un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais continuaient à rester discret, surtout vu les amateurs d'histoires croustillantes du loft. Ils avaient fini par trouver l'astuce pour se voir que tous les deux. Haruta créait les costumes pour le personnel du club d'Izo, entraînant ainsi de nombreux rendez-vous hors du loft. C'était un subterfuge qui ne trompa pas très longtemps leurs amis. Certains soir, soit l'un soit l'autre rejoignait sa moitié dans l'une des deux chambres ou se retrouvaient dans la salle de bains à la même heure. Mais souvent l'un des colocs traînait dans le coin.

\- Vous avez deux chambres pour ça, leur lança Vista.

\- On s'est juste endormi bourré, tenta Izo.

\- Mais oui, à d'autres. Tout le monde le sait. Allez, filez que je puisse terminer le ménage.

Les deux amants ne demandèrent pas leur reste et filèrent en quatrième vitesse à l'étage. Ils prirent leurs affaires et s'enfermèrent dans l'une des salles de bains pour un long, très long moment.

 **oOOooOOo**

\- Tu as l'air vachement emballé d'aller bosser, Marco, commenta Joz.

\- J'ai plus l'habitude de faire la fête si tard et d'assurer une garde.

\- Je me doute bien, mais c'était la seule fois du mois où on était tous réunis.

\- D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais c'est l'heure qu'on y aille. En plus on a une invitée pour le dîner en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de départ en intervention. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais te charger des commandes de pizzas pour dix-neuf heure trente.

\- Pour combien ?

\- On sera une dizaine.

Les deux pompiers quittèrent le loft en direction de la caserne. Ils prirent la voiture du plus vieux, même si elle n'était qu'à un quart d'heure à pied. En arrivant sur place, ils enfilèrent leur tenue. Marco commença tout de suite la vérification des rapports rédigés en son absence. C'était la partie la plus fastidieuse de ton taf. Il y en avait plus d'une trentaine à vérifier. Heureusement, il allait avoir toute la nuit pour tout valider. Quand il commençait son service à dix-huit heure, il ne rentrait au loft que le lendemain quinze heure.

Cela ne faisait qu'une demi-heure qu'il travaillait quand la sirène retentit. Comme à chaque fois, il quitta son bureau pour voir ses hommes partir. Quelqu'un ne partant pas en mission lui tendit un double de l'ordre de mission.

\- Une personne âgée qui aurait fait un malaise chez elle. Ils ne devraient pas en avoir pour très long, commenta-t-il.

 **OOOooOOo**

Dix-neuf heure arriva avec joie pour Ann. Elle n'avait pas pu beaucoup souffler, le monde ayant défilé toute la journée. Elle ne sentait plus ses bras d'avoir porté des cartons pendant plusieurs heures. Elle se changea rapidement. En quittant le magasin, elle prit son téléphone. Ace lui avait laissé un message.

 **Ace : Je sors avec Kid et Killer, on sera chez Shakky si tu veux nous rejoindre après la visite de la caserne.**

 **Ann : Merci, mais je suis morte pour ce soir. Bonne soirée et bise aux garçons de ma part.**

Ce fut avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle se dirigea vers le centre de secours.


	7. Chapter 7

**Soirée chez les pompiers**

Malgré le froid, il y avait du monde dans les rues, surtout des jeunes. Ann se dépêcha de se rendre au centre de secours. Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper vu tous les panneaux de direction. Quelques flocons commencèrent à tomber sur son visage. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas la neige, mais elle n'avait pas mis les bonnes chaussures. Elle espérait que cela ne tiendrait pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas rentrée au loft. Quand elle arriva, deux véhicules rentraient dans la caserne. Elle repéra une porte et s'y dirigea. Au moment où elle allait ouvrir, quelqu'un s'en chargea à sa place, manquant de peu de lui envoyer en pleine face.

-Oh désolé, mademoiselle. Vous désirez quelque chose ?

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Marco.

\- Ah oui, vous êtes la nouvelle colocataire de notre commandant. Entrez donc, le commandant vous attend. Je vais vous y conduire.

\- Merci.

\- Pas de souci.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Ann fut contente de sentir la chaleur. Le pompier l'amena jusqu'à une salle qu'elle identifia comme la salle de repos de la caserne. Marco se leva pour l'accueillir.

-Pas trop difficile à trouver ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Il suffisait de suivre les panneaux. Tu as réussi à réveiller mon frère ?

\- Oui, mais tu avais raison. Il n'est pas facile à faire sortir du lit.

\- C'est la croix et la bannière pour le réveiller à chaque fois. De temps en temps, je me prends même son oreiller.

\- Tu le maternes trop, dit Marco sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant, c'est le contraire. C'est même bizarre qu'il ne soit pas venu ce soir ici pour me surveiller.

\- Désolé de te poser la question, mais tu es sûre de n'avoir qu'une relation frère/sœur ?

\- Oui, oui, répondit-elle en sentant la panique la gagner devant cette question. Il est juste très protecteur, car il ne veut pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose.

\- Désolé, je me mêle de chose qui ne me regarde pas.

\- Non, t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dis. Et pourtant, c'est moi qui suis née la première. Lui est arrivé qu'une demi-heure après. Du plus loin que je me rappelle, il a toujours été derrière moi.

Une sonnerie retentit. Marco l'invita à le suivre. Ils se rendirent dans une salle où était réceptionnés les demandes d'intervention. Il lui expliqua comment cela fonctionnait. Prenant le double de l'ordre d'intervention.

-Bon, nous ne serons pas nombreux à manger les pizzas. Accident de la route. C'était à prévoir avec la neige qui tombe.

\- Faut pas que je tarde trop. Je n'ai pas mis les bonnes chaussures.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Namur rentre à la maison à la fin de sa mission. Il faudra juste patienter qu'il rentre de l'intervention.

\- C'est pas un problème. De toute façon, personne ne m'attend à la maison. Ace sortait avec ses amis au bar de l'arnaque.

\- Tu ne les rejoins pas ?

\- Oh non. Comme souvent, ça va finir en bagarre et je dois éviter de me prendre un mauvais coup.

Marco avait du mal à imaginer Ace se battant. Au loft, il le voyait poli, mais sur sa réserve. Décidément, ses nouveaux colocataires l'intriguaient pas mal et Ann avait su piquer sa curiosité. Il allait devoir la jouer en finesse pour que cela ne passe pas pour un interrogatoire. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexion par Joz qui annonça l'arrivée des pizzas.

Ils retournèrent au réfectoire et après les présentations de Marco, tous se mirent à manger. L'ambiance était légère et tout le monde riait de bon cœur. Certains pompiers racontèrent leurs meilleures missions. Ann buvait littéralement leur parole.

-Au fait Ann, Haruta a dit que tu allais arrêter l'école l'année prochaine pour devenir écrivain, commenta Joz.

\- Oui j'aimerais bien. Mais je ne suis pas encore vraiment décidée.

\- Si tu aimes écrire, vas-y et tente ta chance.

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La plupart des auteurs ont un métier à côté. L'écriture est plus qu'une passion.

\- J'aimerais bien lire ce que tu écris.

\- Pour le moment, j'ai écrit des contes pour enfants et je suis à la moitié d'un roman.

\- tu me montreras ?

\- Euh oui, pourquoi pas.

\- Comme métier, tu n'as qu'à venir travailler avec nous. On manque cruellement de fille ici, n'est-ce pas commandant Marco ? intervint un pompier.

\- Pourtant c'est ouvert aux demoiselles, leur répondit-il.

\- Cela aurait été avec plaisir, surtout que vous n'avez pas l'air de vous ennuyer. Mais je suis interdite à toute activité physique depuis ma naissance. Déjà que si Ace et le docteur Trafalgar savaient que j'ai fait de la manutention une partie de la journée, ils me passeraient un savon, leur dit-elle avec sourire.

La réponse qu'elle venait d'apporter expliquait énormément de chose. Il comprenait pourquoi son frère était si protecteur. Elle devait avoir un problème assez grave pour la priver d'une partie de sa vie, mais cela ne semblait pas enlever sa bonne humeur. Soudain, quelque chose en lui, rappela une intervention d'il y a trois mois.

Il se leva et quitta le réfectoire. Il devait vérifier quelque chose. Il chercha dans les rapports envoyés plus haut, datant de trois mois. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

« _Intervention du 12 octobre – 9h27_

 _Un véhicule du SMUR, ainsi qu'un VSAV ont été dépêché au lycée Grandline suite à un appel de l'infirmerie de l'établissement pour une fille de 17 ans en arrêt cardiorespiratoire..._

 _Nom de la victime : Portgas D Ann._ »

Il se rappelait de cette intervention. Il avait fait le déplacement avec Joz et un autre type. Ils avaient cru ne jamais réussir à la réanimer. Le fait que cela soit une gamine les avait beaucoup secoués pendant quelques jours.

Il referma le dossier et retourna avec tout le monde. Il allait devoir avoir une discussion avec l'un des deux. Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'ensemble des locataires ignorant de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à Ann à n'importe quel moment. Chacun se devait de savoir comment réagir si jamais cela se produisait au loft sans que personne ne soit sur son dos comme son frère Ace. Pas sûr qu'elle apprécierait.

Quand il rentra dans la pièce, tout le monde riait aux éclats suite à une histoire de Joz sur le bizutage des nouveaux. Ils passèrent une bonne heure à discuter joyeusement.

Marco fit visiter toute la caserne à Ann avant de retourner à ses rapports. Le calme finit par s'installer dans la salle commune et Ann s'endormit bercée par les chuchotements des pompiers.

Joz la recouvrit d'une couverture avant de rejoindre Marco.

-Elle s'est endormie. T'as des nouvelles de l'équipe ?

\- La situation est délicate. Ils vont en avoir pour un long moment encore. Je vais prévenir son frère pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, même si je pense qu'il a mieux à faire ce soir que de s'occuper de sa sœur.

\- Cela changerait.

\- Tu te rappelles de l'intervention au lycée Grandline ?

\- Celle avec la gamine ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Une sale intervention. On n'a jamais eu de nouvelles d'ailleurs.

\- La victime dort actuellement à côté.

\- Non sans déconner. Je ne l'ai même pas reconnu.

\- On en voit énormément des victimes quotidiennement.

\- Comment tu l'as su ?

\- Le fait qu'elle ne puisse faire aucun effort et le nom de Trafalgar. C'est un célèbre cardiologue. J'ai eu la conformation en cherchant dans les rapports.

\- Elle a l'air de s'être assez bien remise.

\- Je ne suis pas si sûr. Sur le rapport, le médecin avait noté un code. Je viens de vérifier. Cela correspond aux personnes attendant une greffe de cœur.

\- Oh merde. Elle n'a vraiment pas de chance. Cela explique le comportement de son frère.

\- Tout à fait. Par contre, elle peut faire à tout moment un nouvel arrêt cardiaque et personne à part son frère et nous deux, sommes au courant.

\- Ce qui veut dire que personne ne saura quoi faire dans ces cas-là.

\- Je vais voir pour en discuter avec eux demain. Je ne pense pas que cela soit bon de le cacher. Mais c'est à elle de le dire à tout le monde.

Ils furent interrompus par l'appel de l'équipe en mission qui avait besoin de renfort en raison d'un suraccident.

La nuit va être longue, commenta Marco. Pars avec le reste des hommes.

-On fait quoi avec Ann ?

\- J'vais appeler Vista pour qu'il vienne la chercher en voiture. Le temps est trop pourri.

\- A plus tard, on te tient au courant.

Joz et son équipe partirent aussitôt rejoindre le lieu de l'accident. Marco, quant à lui, contacta Vista. Ce dernier arriva moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard. Ann dormait à poings fermés. Les cernes sous ses yeux en disaient long sur sa fatigue. Elle ne se réveilla même pas quand le coach la porta pour aller au véhicule qu'il avait garé dans le hangar. Il la déposa côté passager et l'attacha correctement. Marco lui ramena ses affaires.

Une fois revenue au loft, il l'amena dans sa chambre, lui retirant au passage ses chaussures et son manteau et la glissa sous les draps. Il referma la porte avant de redescendre au salon où certains des colocataires s'étaient installés pour la soirée. Là, il reprit la partie de poker qu'il avait dû abandonné.

-Un vrai temps de chien dehors, commenta-t-il.

\- Ils ont annoncé une dizaine de centimètre pour demain, renchérit Blenheim.

\- J'en connais certains qui vont râler en rentrant, intervint Curiel.

\- C'est sûr. Déjà Namur qui aurait dû finir, il y a au moins une heure est partit pour la nuit en intervention. Apparemment un double accident en raison de la neige, informa le coach.

\- Thatch finit dans une demi-heure. Il déteste le froid s'il n'a pas une poupée avec lui. Haruta va sûrement passer la nuit au club avec Izo.

\- Et notre petit Ace est partit faire la fête toute la nuit. Ah la jeunesse !

\- On va finir par te prendre pour un papy, Curiel.

\- Tu parles, je pourrais rester faire la fête toute la nuit sans problème.

\- Bon, on la finit notre partie de poker ? Demanda Vista.

La soirée reprit joyeusement son cours tandis qu'un épais manteau neigeux se formait.

Du côté du bar de Shakky, trois garçons profitaient pleinement de leur soirée.

* * *

réponse à Maet : tout a fait. Marco est un oiseau mangeur d'allumette ^^. Je suis à la rédaction du chapitre 19 (si on ne compte pas le prologue) et fait rare pour une de mes fictions, ben ils ont toujours pas couché ensemble XD. Par contre promis, la relation avance doucement mais sûrement. Après c'est l'un des couples de la fiction. Pour l'observation de Vista en effet. Tu as dû lire la réponse d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre. C'est la seule fiction que j'arrive à publier avec aussi peu de délai. Mes autres fictions sont entre deux voir trois semaines pour les publications. Faudrait peut être que je me calme avec les nouvelles histoires. Surtout quand celle en cours vont durer très longtemps encore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Soirée mouvementée**

Ace avait quitté la résidence vers les dix-neuf heure trente. Il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre sa sœur. Cette dernière voulait se reposer. Il espérait juste que tout se passerait bien pour elle. Au pire, il passerait la voir en rentrant de sa sortie.

Il remonta son écharpe afin de se protéger un maximum du froid. Ce dernier en lui-même, ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Il avait toujours trop chaud. Il en avait même hérité le surnom d'allumette. Quand il arriva devant le bar de Shakky, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait du monde. Il repéra rapidement ses amis et les rejoignit. Kid et Killer ne semblaient pas être à leur premier verre.

-J'aurais pensé que tu ne viendrais pas.

\- Et pourquoi manquerais-je une superbe soirée ?

\- Pour ne pas laisser Ann seule au milieu de mâle en rut.

\- Ne m'en parle pas. Elle passe sa soirée avec Marco et Joz à la caserne des pompiers. Sabo m'a passé un savon comme quoi je devais la laisser respirer un peu. Donc je la laisse s'amuser de son côté.

\- Mais c'est que notre chez Portgas grandit.

\- Il devient un homme, renchérit Killer.

Ace s'assit à leur table après avoir été se chercher une bière. Il n'était pas vingt-et-une heure que le bar était plein. Même les tables de jeux étaient prises d'assaut.

-Tout le monde a eu sa paye ou quoi ? Demanda Ace.

\- Si c'est vraiment le cas, alors mon patron m'a oublié, lui répondit le rouquin. Au fait Ace, tu as commencé à remplir ton dossier d'orientation ?

\- Ne m'en parle pas. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. Les études ne sont pas ma tasse de thé. Rien que de devoir réviser m'épuise déjà. Moi, il me faut de l'action. Et pour vous deux ?

\- Le vieux Rayleigh accepte de me prendre comme apprenti tatoueur. Je vais faire quelque chose que j'adore, annonça Kid.

\- Pour moi, je pense accepter le poste temps plein d'agent de sécurité dans un club branché.

\- Vous avez une putain de chance de savoir ce que vous voulez faire.

\- Et la frangine ?

\- Elle veut bosser un an pour se payer une formation pour devenir écrivain. Avec Sabo, on n'est pas trop chaud. Sa dernière crise date d'il y a seulement trois mois et malgré sa bonne humeur, elle n'arrive pas à s'en remettre.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle a de sacrées valises sous les yeux.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas de nouvelle pour une greffe ? demanda le blond

\- c'est le silence radio total. Elle est sur la liste d'attente comme des centaines d'autres comme elle. Ils lui ont changé son pacemaker, mais ils sont pessimistes en cas de nouvelle crise.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Ils trouveront une solution.

Ils trinquèrent et changèrent de sujet, histoire de ne pas plomber la soirée. Sur les coups de vingt-deux heures, Ace reçu un message d'un numéro inconnu.

Inconnue : ta sœur reste plus longtemps à la caserne, le temps est trop mauvais. On la ramène plus tard. Marco

Il fut rassuré d'avoir des nouvelles de sa frangines. Avec ses amis, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, descendant verres après verres rapidement. Kid finit par parler de sa nouvelle conquête, une fille qui était à la fac.

Vers minuit, les garçons décidèrent de se faire un peu d'argent. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table de poker et prirent place. Ils n'avaient qu'une centaine de berrys. Il y avait déjà deux personnes en place.

-C'est pas un endroit pour les mioches, commenta l'un des hommes.

\- Et c'est l'heure pour les p'tits vieux d'aller se coucher, répliqua Ace.

\- Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles avec la dérouillée que tu vas te prendre dans la partie.

\- Je ne demande qu'à voir ça, répondit le brun avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de son adversaire.

Tous les joueurs prirent place. L'échange entre les deux hommes avait suscité l'intérêt de quelques personnes qui se regroupèrent derrière eux. Un homme d'un certain âge, buvant son verre de rhum, se proposa pour distribuer les cartes. Tout le monde accepta. La partie pouvait enfin commencer. Chacun partait avec cinquante jetons, d'une valeur totale de cent cinquante berrys. Autour de la table, la tension prenait ses quartiers. Chaque joueur eut rapidement ses cartes. En même temps, ils les retournèrent pour voir leur jeu.

Ace observa rapidement son jeu. Il avait une bonne main pour le moment. Il reposa ses cartes face cachée et observa ses adversaires. Dans ce jeu, tout se jouer au bluff. Mais pour y arriver, il fallait savoir masquer ses émotions. Pour Ace, c'était une chose assez facile. Les années de pratiques y étaient pour beaucoup.

Tout le monde redemanda une à deux cartes. A l'intérieur, le brun bouillait de bonheur. Il remporta la première partie après seulement trois tours de table.

-C'est juste un coup de chance.

\- Si tu le dis. On recommence ?

L'homme s'énerva et accepta, ne voulant pas rester sur un échec. Ce dernier commanda une nouvelle bière augmenta ainsi son alcoolémie.

-Vous auriez dû lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune chance, lança Shakky à Killer, en revenant vers le comptoir.

\- Ce serait beaucoup moins marrant. De toute façon, ce genre de type débecte Kid et Ace.

\- Je me doute bien. Des fois, je me dis que vous n'avez pas de cœur.

\- Tu pourrais dire de même à Rayleigh.

\- Un vrai gosse avec les cartes.

L'adversaire d'Ace perdit plusieurs parties d'affilées, buvant toujours plus et devenant de plus en plus irritable. Le jeune garçon surveillait de près les réactions afin de ne pas pousser sa chance trop loin. A la dixième partie, l'homme claqua violement ses carte sur la table avec une nouvelle défaire.

-Je suis sûr que tu triches, espèce de sale connard.

\- Et comment je tricherais ? Je ne distribue même pas les cartes.

\- Ce type est avec toi ! C'est un coup monté. Rends-moi mon fric tout de suite.

\- Et puis quoi encore. J'ai gagné légalement. T'es un mauvais perdant, c'est tout.

\- Tu vas voir.

La situation dégénéra aussitôt. Le perdant se leva brusquement, faisant tomber au passage sa chaise. La table bougea de plusieurs centimètres. Il se dirigea vers Ace qui c'était déjà redressé et écarté légèrement de la table, prêt à en découdre avec son adversaire.

Kid et Killer se tenaient prêt eux aussi à intervenir pour aider leur ami. Les gens tout autour s'éloignèrent et personne n'intervint.

-Et voilà, je m'en serais doutée. Je ne veux aucune bagarre dans mon bar. Allez régler vos comptes dehors.

-Ne t'en fait pas Shakky, on ne va pas abîmer ton bar, intervint Kid. On irait boire où après ?

Les trois amis sortirent dans la rue, suivit de près par celui qui voulait en découdre avec Ace. Mais il n'était pas seul et un grand sourire ornait son visage. Tous les gens du bar les accompagnaient désirant être spectateur du combat qui allait suivre.

Ace, Kid et Killer attendirent leurs assaillants qui se jetèrent sur eux. Une mêlée générale démarra. Bien évidemment, les trois jeunes étaient en sous effectifs par rapport à leurs adversaires, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de mettre une raclée aux plus vieux. Ils ne purent s'amuser bien longtemps, car quelqu'un prévint la police. Tout le monde aussitôt s'éparpilla.

Ace et ses amis coururent jusqu'au parc. Malgré la neige et le froid, cela ne les empêcha pas de se laisser tomber sur le sol.

-Putain, tu verrais ta tête Ace. Ta sœur va te faire encore la morale, commenta Kid.

\- M'en parle pas. Mais toi, ils t'ont pas loupé non plus.

\- Ouais, je crois que j'ai perdu une dent.

\- Par contre, pourquoi Killer, tu as peu d'égratignure ? Ce n'est pas juste.

\- Par rapport à vous deux, je me bats intelligemment.

\- Et le voilà repartit sur cette connerie, gémit Kid.

\- Tiens au fait, voilà votre part de l'argent, intervint Ace.

\- Et ben mazette, tu lui as piqué sa paye du mois. Tu m'étonnes qu'il te haït tant.

\- Ne jamais être saoul. Comme il le disait au début, c'était un adulte.

\- Les gars, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je suis trempé par cette foutue neige.

\- T'as raison Killer. Vaut mieux qu'on rentre.

\- Ah ouais, déjà deux heure. Et dire que dans quelques heures, le vieux schnock va me taper sur les nerfs.

\- Bon courage l'ami. Promis, on viendra à tes funérailles.

\- Sympa l'amitié. Allez, à lundi.

Ace remonta le col de sa veste et après un doute de quelques instants, prit la direction du loft. Cela lui faisait bizarre de ne pas rentrer chez le vieux Garp. La neige était maintenant épaisse. Ses baskets étaient trempés à l'intérieur, gelant par l'occasion ses pieds. Il se dépêcha tant bien que mal. Quand enfin il arriva et entra dans le loft, il apprécia la douce chaleur. Il se déchaussa et retira ses chaussettes trempées. En pénétrant dans le salon, il fut étonné de voir encore autant de monde. Lui qui pensait passer inaperçu, c'était raté.

-La soirée a l'air d'avoir été très animée, commenta Thatch.

\- On peut dire ça. Ann est rentrée ?

\- Oui je suis là et tu n'échapperas pas à mon savon, dit-elle en se tenant sur les marches du haut, les mains sur les hanches.

-Merde, t'es déjà au courant.

\- Oui, Kid a eu la sagesse de me prévenir. Monte tout de suite.

\- Tss, t'es agaçante. Je n'allais pas me laisser tabasser sans riposter.

\- Te connaissant, tu as dû les provoquer. Je t'attends, dit-elle en tournant les talons pour retourner dans sa chambre.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait être si autoritaire, commenta Vista.

\- Le vieux schnock a déteint sur elle malheureusement.

Ace monta, après avoir salué ses colocataires. Ann l'attendait dans sa chambre avec sa trousse de secours. Elle lui tendit une poche de froid pour son œil. Pendant qu'il appliquait le froid, elle se mit à désinfecter les plaies sans aucune douceur.

-Tu veux m'achever ou quoi ?

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas te battre. Il n'y a pas une soirée qui ne finit pas en baston.

\- De toute façon je pourrais dire n'importe quoi, tu n'en démordras pas.

\- J'ai pas envie qu'un jour on m'appelle pour me dire que tu es aux urgences voir pire, mort.

\- Merci d'avoir si peu confiance en moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Un jour, tu tomberas sur plus fort que toi et moi je ne veux pas te perdre.

Sur ces paroles, elle rangea la trousse et retourna se coucher, laissant Ace dans ses réflexions.


	9. Chapter 9

**Un dimanche en famille**

Ann fut la première à se lever. Il était à peine neuf heure. C'était rare qu'elle se lève aussi tard. Mais celui lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Elle descendit en direction de la cuisine afin de faire le plein d'énergie. Elle se servit un grand verre de jus d'orange et un bol de céréales piquées à son frère. De toute façon, pour l'avoir énervée cette nuit, il le méritait. Elle s'installa sur le canapé, posant son petit déjeuner sur la table basse. Elle alluma la télé et une fois qu'elle trouva un bon programme, se mit à manger.

Elle ne resta pas longtemps seule. Moins d'un quart d'heure après elle, Vista descendit et fit comme elle.

-Tu veux regarder quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la télécommande.

\- Non rien de spécial. Profites-en le temps que les accros à la télé dorment.

\- Ah bon ? C'est qui ?

\- Bleinheim, Curiel et Atmos. Ils peuvent passer des journées entières à regarder la chaîne de catch.

\- Ah ouais quand même. Moi je ne pourrais pas. J'aime bien un peu, mais vraiment qu'un peu.

\- Moi non plus je te rassure.

\- Dis, tu sais qui m'a ramené hier soir ?

\- C'était moi.

\- Merci beaucoup. J'espère que cela ne t'a pas trop dérangé. Tu aurais dû me réveiller.

\- Pas du tout. Marco ne voulait pas que tu rentres à pieds, même si ce n'est qu'à quelques minutes. Normalement, cela devait être Namur, mais il est rentré très tard de missions.

\- J'avais déjà Ace qui surveille mes faits et gestes, alors si maintenant Marco s'y met aussi, je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge.

\- Il veille au bienêtre de tous. C'est sûrement une déformation professionnelle.

\- C'est possible. Au fait, tu fais quoi comme métier, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

\- Je suis coach sportif.

\- Comme dans les salles de sport ?

\- Non. J'exerce mon métier au domicile des gens.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est que des belles femmes.

\- Cela dépend de ce que tu entends par belle. Je m'occupe principalement de personnes malades qui ont besoin de faire des exercices adaptés à leur pathologie.

\- C'est vrai ! Cela doit être passionnant, et puis tu ne dois pas faire la même chose, d'une personne à une autre.

\- Tout à fait et c'est ce qui rends attrayant mon métier. Ces gens qui souffrent, ne pensent pas pouvoir faire du sport comme tout le monde et moi je leur montre le contraire.

\- Tu leur redonnes un peu de vie en quelque sorte.

\- C'est à peu près ça.

\- ça à l'air vraiment génial.

Vista et Ann discutèrent encore un long moment ensemble. Elle appréciait énormément cet homme. Malgré sa carrure plutôt imposante, c'était quelqu'un de doux et de gentil. Comme quoi les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses.

Vers les dix heure, Ace montra enfin le bout de son nez. A sa tête, il devait avoir mal à son œil et surtout une bonne gueule de bois. Après avoir pris de quoi se sustenter, il s'installa près de sa sœur et Vista, sans toutefois leur adresser la parole. Ann se retint de rire. Son frère n'était vraiment pas du matin. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de vingt minutes qu'il émergea enfin et remarqua ses voisins de sofa.

-Salut.

\- Salut Ace, répondit le coach sportif.

\- Salut frangin. Motivé pour aller passer la journée avec le vieux ?

\- Evite les sujets qui fâchent dès le réveil, maugréa-t-il.

\- Ah vous n'êtes pas là de la journée ?

\- Non. On a promis d'aller voir Garp et Luffy tous les dimanches, comme le fait déjà Sabo, répondit la brune.

\- Je vois.

\- D'ailleurs, je vais aller me préparer. On part dans quarante-cinq minutes. Sabo sera déjà dans le bus.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui mets quinze plombs à me préparer.

\- T'es jaloux, lança-t-elle avant de se lever. Merci encore Vista.

Elle déposa une bise sur la joue du coach avant de monter au pas de course sous le regard noir de son frère et celui amusé du plus vieux.

oOOooOOo

Comme promis, Sabo se trouvait dans le bus, lisant un livre. Il mit fin à sa lecture en entendant sa sœur l'appeler.

-Eh bien, tu as l'air très énergique ce matin, frangine.

-Salut Sabo. Oui je suis en super forme. Hier soir, j'ai passé la soirée chez les pompiers.

\- Il va falloir que tu me racontes tout cela. Toi, par contre, Ace, tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur. Mauvaise soirée ? C'est quoi ce bleu ?

\- Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur. J'ai juste envie de tuer une certaine frangine.

\- Quoi ! C'est elle qui a fait ça ?

\- Hé, mais je ne suis pas violente moi ! Il n'a pas aimé que je fasse la bise à Vista. J'y pense que maintenant, tu en voulais peut-être une aussi ?

\- Et puis quoi encore.

Sabo éclata de rire. Durant le reste du trajet, ils parlèrent à tour de rôle de leur soirée. Arrivées dans leur ancienne maison, ils furent accueillis par la tempête Luffy. Ils eurent du mal à quitter le hall d'entrée. Ce fut la venue de Garp qui les sauva, mais pas pour longtemps.

-Ace ! Sabo ! Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez traîné week end dernier Luffy dans vos lieux de débauches ?

\- Lieux de débauches ? Demandèrent les deux garçons.

\- A défaut de n'avoir pas pu vous mettre sur le droit chemin, ne gâchez pas l'avenir de mon dernier petit-fils. Il sera un modèle, un exemple dans la police.

\- Mais je ne veux pas être policier moi. Je serais explorateur. Et puis, je serais libre

\- Tu seras policier et rien d'autres.

\- Bon, on est venu pour se battre ou pour manger.

\- Manger ! crièrent les quatre hommes.

Tous se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Pour le plus grand bonheur des garçons, Garp avait prévu une pierrade. Démarra alors une bataille entre Luffy, Ace et Garp, pour celui qui mangerait le plus de viande. De temps à autres, Sabo et Ann faisaient les frais de ce stupide concours. L'ambiance resta tout de même bon enfant. En plein milieu du repas, les trois compétiteurs s'endormirent dans leur assiette, laissant un peu de répit aux deux autres.

Malgré le fait que Sabo avait depuis un moment son indépendance, il appréciait toujours ces dimanches en famille. Cela avait une autre dimension depuis qu'il faisait sa vie ailleurs et appréciait encore plus ce jour-là. Il savait que ce sentiment serait rapidement partagé par Ace et Ann.

Une fois le repas fini, Luffy alla chercher le jeu de carte pour une après-midi comme il les aimait. Durant près de trois heures, le plus jeune perdit partie sur partie, ne comprenant rien au jeu, mais s'amusant tout de même.

Le temps de repartir arriva trop rapidement. Ace et Sabo promirent de venir voir leur frère jeudi soir et d'aller manger au Burger Tower. Les trois majeurs reprirent le chemin de retour. Quand ils se séparèrent, Sabo annonça qu'il viendrait manger avec eux mercredi soir.

En arrivant au loft, ils virent qu'une bonne partie des locataires étaient présents.

-Bonsoir tout le monde, lança Ann

\- Salut beauté, lui répondit Thatch. Comment vont les jeunots ?

\- Bien, comme un dimanche.

\- Ce soir c'est pizza, vous vous joignez à nous ? Demanda Marco.

\- Toujours pour des pizzas, commenta Ace.

\- Si tu le prends par les sentiments aussi, ajouta Ann.

\- même pas vrai, contra son frère faussement outré.

Ann s'avança dans la cuisine pour voir Vista, Marco et Thatch s'atteler au dîner du soir.

-Je peux aider ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Si tu veux bella, lui répondit le cuisinier.

\- J'vais poser mon manteau et j'arrive, dit-elle en courant au grand désarroi de son frère.

Ce dernier préféra s'assoir sur l'un des sièges haut, lui permettant d'avoir un œil sur sa sœur, mais pas que ça. Il pouvait observait le blond. A chaque fois qu'il le croisait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir son torse qui pour lui était parfait. De plus, les paroles qu'il lui avait dites hier, le troublait énormément. Est-ce que Marco avait voulu lui dire qu'il n'était intéressé que par les hommes ? Il sursauta quand sa sœur lui pinça la joue.

-Aie, mais tu n'es pas bien !

\- Arrête de baver en mâtant Marco, alors.

\- De quoi ! Même pas vrai, dit-il tout en s'essuyant par réflexe, faisant rire tout le monde.

Ce dernier fit la tête jusqu'à ce que la bonne odeur de pizza réveillât son estomac. Tout le monde prit place rapidement autour de la table. Sans vraiment faire attention, Ace se retrouva à côté de Marco. Ann prit place entre Vista et Barbe Blanche. Ce dernier parlait peu, mais souriait tout le temps en voyant ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille heureuse.

Le dîner se passa joyeusement, certains tentants de piquer les bouts de pizzas des autres. Afin de rester dans le thème du dîner, Thatch avait préparé des pizzas sucrées. Ace, comme à chaque fois, se décida à tout goûter, tandis qu'Ann hésitait.

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas en manger, ou cela va se stocker sur tes hanches.

\- Et toi si t'en manges top, ma classe te mettra la raclée demain au hand.

\- ça sent la compétition, commenta Izo.

\- Toujours en sport, surtout que madame reste sur le banc.

\- Pas toujours. De temps en temps, je participe et puis faut bien que quelqu'un supporte l'équipe.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison, renchérit Vista. Encourager son équipe est très important aussi.

\- Tu vois Vista est de mon côté.

\- Ouais c'est surtout un faillot.

\- T'es jaloux ? Demanda Marco tout en souriant.

\- Pas du tout. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça moi.

\- Je sais celle que je veux enfin, coupa sa sœur. Celle avec de l'ananas.

Thatch lui passa une bonne part. Ils continuèrent à discuter tout en mangeant. Ace se rendit compte de l'heure tardive quand il vit sa sœur somnoler.

-Vas te coucher. Demain la journée sera très longue.

\- Je sais, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle fit le tour de la table et passa les bras autour du cou de son frère.

-Tu veux mon réveil pour demain ?

\- Et toi, tu te lèves comment ?

\- Par rapport à toi, Portgas D Ace, je n'en ai jamais eu besoin.

\- D'accord. Allez, bonne nuit frangine.

\- Bonne nuit tout le monde.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alerte**

-Moi je dis, qu'on ne devrait pas aller au lycée quand il neige, commenta Whitey Bay.

\- Tu dis ça, aussi quand il pleut et encore plus quand il fait beau, lui répondit Ann.

\- Peut-être. Alors, il ne faudrait plus d'école du tout.

\- J'en connais deux qui suivraient tout de suite ton idée.

Elle se mirent à rire avant d'être rappelées à l'ordre par leur professeur de sport, Smocker. Elles se dépêchèrent de se rendre sur le terrain.

-Bon au vu du temps pourri et car vous avez vos examens prochainement, on va rester à l'intérieur. Cela ne m'enchante pas, car vous avez besoin d'une discipline strict et sévère pour survivre dans ce monde.

\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre grand-père parler, commenta la brune.

\- Je confirme, renchérit son jumeau.

\- Les deux Portgas, au prochain rappel c'est trente tours de terrain et je m'en fous des dispenses. Les mecs, vous allez installer les trois terrains de volley. Les filles, ramenez les ballons. Echauffement dans un premier temps et ensuite vous formerez des équipes mixtes. Allez, activez vous au pas de course.

Hormis Anna, tout le monde se dépêcha d'obéir. La brune monta prendre place dans les gradins. Elle était partie pour deux heures sans rien faire. Dommage que leur prof, ne la laissait pas se rendre au CDI. Au moins elle aurait pu réviser un peu.

oOOooOOo

La météo ne s'arrangea pas de la semaine, empêchant souvent les élèves de prendre leur bus. Ann et Ace se rendaient au lycée soit à pieds, soit en voiture, conduit par l'un des colocataires. Se rendre au travail était même devenu le parcours du combattant. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu autant de neige. Sabo avait dû annuler son dîner du mercredi au loft.

Le dernier jour de la semaine arriva. Ace fut étonné d'être le premier debout. Il se rendit dans la chambre de sa sœur. Cette dernière dormait encore. Il mit plusieurs minutes à la réveiller, ce qui l'inquiéta aussitôt. Elle paraissait très fatiguée.

-Tu veux rester à la maison ? Demanda-t-il même s'il connaissait la réponse.

\- Non, ça va aller et puis j'ai cours que ce matin.

\- T'es encore plus pâle que la mort elle-même.

\- Si tu le dis. Tu peux sortir que je puisse m'habiller.

\- Je vais te préparer ton petit déj.

\- J'ai pas très faim.

\- Tu manges où tu n'iras pas au lycée.

\- T'es chiant.

\- Je suis ton frère.

Ace laissa sa sœur se préparer et descendit vers la cuisine. Marco prenait déjà son premier repas de la journée. Durant la semaine, les deux garçons avaient appris à se connaître mieux. Le plus vieux lançait souvent au plus jeune des allusions mettant le brun dans l'embarras.

Ace prépara le petit-déjeuner de sa sœur, avant de prendre le siens. Il prit place en face de Marco.

-Tu as l'air soucieux. T'as pas bossé pour une interro ? Demanda ce dernier.

\- Non, j'ai pas cours le vendredi.

\- Et tu ne profites pas pour faire grasse matinée ?

\- Je bosse toute la matinée au magasin. Mais c'est Ann qui m'inquiète.

\- Son cœur ?

Ace redressa la tête soudainement et fixa Marco.

-Comment tu le sais ? Elle te l'a dit ?

\- Non rien du tout. Mais il y a trois mois environ, je suis intervenu dans votre lycée pour un arrêt cardiaque. C'était ta sœur.

\- Ouais, elle est restée un mois hospitalisée. Elle doit faire encore plus attention qu'avant. Sauf qu'entre le temps, le stress des examens et le boulot, elle ne se ménage pas. Elle ne se plaint jamais, mais je vois que ça se dégrade. Elle est chiante pour ça. Juste avant qu'on emménage ici, elle a fait une légère crise, mais n'a pas voulu aller à l'hôpital.

\- Ne prends pas mal ce que je vais te dire. Mais, tu la couves trop et c'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle ne se plaints pas quand ça ne va pas. Tu veux qu'on s'en occupe ? Elle s'entend bien avec Vista, Thatch et moi. Comme on n'est pas de la famille, peut-être qu'elle nous écoutera.

\- Possible, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je me suis plaint.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça. J'ai l'art et la manière d'amener ce genre de chose.

\- Merci. Je ne sais pas comme te revaloir ça.

\- ça j'ai déjà mon idée, mais on en reparlera plus tard, en temps et heure.

Au même moment, Ann quitta sa chambre et rejoignit son frère. A la lumière, son visage faisait encore plus peur. D'un regard à Marco, Ace comprit qu'il ne devait pas intervenir. Le blond envoya un message à Thatch et Vista pour leur expliquer la situation. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'en parler à tout le monde. Cela aurait été plus facile de vive voix, mais, il n'avait pas le temps de les réveiller et d'attendre d'avoir toute leur attention, surtout que le cuistot avait ramené une conquête la veille.

-Bon je me sauve. A plus tard, tout le monde, lança Ace.

\- Bonne matinée frangin.

\- Je t'emmène au lycée ? Proposa Marco. Il neige encore.

\- Vivement l'été. Je veux bien, mais ne te mets pas en retard pour moi.

\- Pas de soucis de ce côté-là. Je ne bosse pas avant lundi.

Ann toucha à peine à son petit déjeuner. Alors qu'elle se levait pour débarrasser ses affaires, une violente douleur la prise, la faisant se plier en deux. Marco réagit aussitôt. Il la soutint pour se rendre jusqu'au canapée. Il vit son visage complètement crispé. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Vista descendre.

-Vista, prépare la voiture, lui dit-il sans le regarder. Allez Ann, tiens le coup. On va t'emmener aux urgences et le refus n'est pas accepté.

Cette dernière ne tenta pas de répondre, essayant seulement de ne pas céder à la panique. Marco prit les pulsations du mieux qu'il put, mais elles étaient trop irrégulières et espacées. Son téléphone bipa une fois. Prenant la couverture sous le sofa, il emballa la miss dedans et la porta jusqu'à la voiture. Vista ouvrit la portière arrière.

-Reste à côté d'elle et veille à ce qu'elle reste consciente.

\- Pas de problème.

\- On s'accroche Ann. J'ai dis à ton frère de ne pas s'en faire. Alors ne me fait pas mentir.

Durant les dix minutes que durèrent le trajet, Marco contacta les urgences pour signaler leur arrivée. Il ne prit pas la peine de se garer sur le parking visiteurs. Le personnel le connaissait. Ayant donné toutes les directives à Vista, il le laissa entrer aux urgences, le temps qu'il mette le véhicule ailleurs.

L'accueil était bondé et Vista eut du mal à se frayer un chemin.

-C'est pourquoi ? Demanda l'agent d'accueil.

\- Le commandant Marco vous a prévenu de notre venue.

Aussitôt le visage de l'agent se porta sur Ann dont les lèvres étaient cyanosées.

-Suivez-moi tout de suite.

Elle l'entraîna jusqu'à une pièce suivit de près par un interne. Ann fut déposée sur un lit et Vista dut attendre à l'extérieur de la salle. Il fut rejoint rapidement par son ami. Ils s'installèrent sur les chaises dans le couloir. Marco décida d'attendre d'avoir des nouvelles avant de prévenir Ace. Durant l'heure qui suivit, ils virent passer plusieurs personnes, entrant et sortant de la pièce. A chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait, ils entendaient le bip irrégulier de la machine à laquelle elle devait être dorénavant reliée.

-Vous êtes de la famille ? leur demanda un homme.

\- En quelque sorte. Nous l'avons conduit ici sur demande de son frère.

\- Veuillez me suivre alors.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce où se reposait Ann.

-On a réussi à la stabiliser, mais son état reste préoccupant. Son cœur s'affaiblit de plus en plus et le pace maker s'active trop souvent. On va la garder quelques heures en observation, le temps qu'elle reprenne conscience. Si d'ici là, il n'y a pas de nouvelles crises, elle pourra sortir. Elle a signé la dernière fois, une décharge de refus d'hospitalisation. Je ne pourrais donc pas la garder. A sa sortie, elle aura une interdiction formelle d'aller à l'école ou même de travailler pendant au moins trois semaines. Je la reverrais pour un check up complet d'ici là. Elle doit se mettre au repos complet et éviter tout stress. J'aurais voulu parler à son frère.

\- Je vais le faire prévenir, répondit Marco. Merci docteur.

Le coach resta avec la brune, tandis que Marco se rendit directement au travail d'Ace. Il ne voulait pas qu'il apprenne la nouvelle par téléphone.

En voyant entrer dans la boutique le blond, le plus jeune se douta que quelque chose était arrivée à sa sœur. Il écouta le plus âgé lui expliquer tout, avant d'aller voir son patron et quitter le travail. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se fit en silence. Ace serrait et desserrait les poings. Il sentit la main de Marco se poser sur l'une des siennes.

-Garde ton sang froid. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tout va aller pour elle. Elle doit se reposer.

La caresse des doigts du blond calma un peu la tension du brun.

* * *

Réponse à Lena D. Emma : merci et contente que je fasse exception à la règle. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plus.


	11. Chapter 11

**solidarité**

Ace resta pendant plus d'une demi-heure avec le docteur Trafalgar. Il avait répondu aux nombreuses questions du médecin et avait écouté consciencieusement tous les conseils pour les prochains jours. Il retourna ensuite auprès de sa sœur. Marco et Vista étaient toujours présents.

-Merci de vous êtes occupés d'elle.

\- Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, c'est normal. Alors qu'a dit le toubib ? Demanda le blond.

\- Pas grand-chose de plus, par rapport à ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure. Mais il m'a dit qu'aux premiers signes d'il y a trois semaines, j'aurais dû l'emmener, même si elle n'était pas d'accord.

\- Elle a un sacré caractère, comme toi d'ailleurs.

\- Elle ne va pas aimer de ne pas pouvoir bouger de la maison. Surtout que la semaine prochaine c'est les partiels.

\- Le plus important c'est sa santé.

\- Va lui expliquer ça. Elle est très têtue. Un jour elle m'a dit « ils n'auront peut-être jamais un cœur pour moi, car on est très nombreux à attendre. Alors je veux profiter de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier ».

Marco et Vista n'avaient aucun commentaire à faire face à cette terrible réalité. Cela faisait pourtant qu'une semaine qu'ils connaissaient les deux jeunes, mais ils les appréciaient comme s'ils les avaient toujours connu. Ils espéraient que tout finisse par s'arranger.

Le blond fut tiré de ses pensées par la vibration de son téléphone. Il quitta la pièce afin de prendre l'appel.

-Marco ! T'es où ? Il se passe quoi ? Hurla la voix de Thatch de l'autre côté du combiné.

\- Metz la en sourdine, Thatch. Je ne suis pas sourd, ou je ne l'étais pas avant. Je suis à l'hôpital avec Vista et Ace. Ann a fait un malaise à l'appartement ce matin.

\- Oh merde, comment va-t-elle ?

\- Pour le moment, elle est toujours inconsciente. C'était une alerte d'après le cardiologue. Ils vont la laisser partir d'ici quelques heures. Donc on va attendre pour la ramener.

\- La pauvre gamine. On attend votre retour alors. Je vais mettre au courant père et les autres.

\- Merci Thatch. Peux-tu aussi prévenir son lycée. Elle ne pourra pas s'y rendre pendant au moins trois semaines.

\- Je m'en charge de suite. Tu peux compter sur moi.

En retournant dans la chambre, Ace s'était installé près du lit de sa sœur et lui tenait la main. Vista s'était installé dans un coin. Il le rejoignit en l'apercevant.

-Il vient d'envoyer un message à l'un de ses frères, son grand-père et les gens qui les ont aidés à emménager la semaine dernière.

-Thatch s'occupe de prévenir tout le monde de notre côté et son lycée.

\- Dire que je m'occupe depuis des années de gens malades et que je n'ai rien remarqué la concernant.

\- Normal, elle ne veut pas que l'on s'apitoye sur son sort.

 **oOOooOOo**

Ann reprit connaissance vers le milieu de l'après-midi. Elle avait mis plusieurs minutes à se situer. Ce fut le bip de la machine et l'aiguille dans son bras qui lui indiqua qu'elle se trouvait à l'hôpital. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Tout était trop blanc et lumineux. C'était l'une des raisons du pourquoi elle détestait les hôpitaux.

-Bon retour parmi les vivants, miss, entendit-elle à côté d'elle.

\- Hum, Vista, lui répondit-elle d'une voix cassée. Qui m'a..

\- C'est Marco et moi-même. Ton frère est ici, on a été le chercher. Là, Marco l'a traîné jusqu'à la cafétaria, car il n'avait rien mangé, se faisant trop de souci pour toi. J'avoue que tu nous as fait une jolie frayeur.

\- Désolée.

\- Ne le sois pas. Le principal est que tu ailles mieux. Je vais aller chercher une infirmière. Reste sage en attendant.

\- Je suis pas prête de bouger, lui dit-elle en tentant de sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le docteur Trafalgar et une infirmière entrèrent dans la chambre. Vista en profita pour aller cherche les deux autres à la cantine.

 **oOOooOOo**

-Ce n'est pas en jeunant que tu vas aider ta sœur, commenta Marco devant le mutisme d'Ace.

\- Je te l'avais dit que je n'avais pas faim. Fallait pas me trainer de force ici.

\- Ann va avoir besoin de toi et tu dois donc être en forme. Tu crois que cela va lui faire plaisir de savoir que tu te sens responsable ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin de s'inquiéter pour toi. Donc mange et ne fait pas l'enfant. Ou alors peut-être veux-tu que je te donne à manger.

La proposition du blond fit réagir le brun, qui se mit à rougir de gêne.

-Je peux manger tout seul, répondit-il en prenant une grosse fourchette.

\- A la bonne heure. De toute façon Vista veille sur elle. S'il y a le moindre changement, il nous préviendra.

\- Je le sais.

Ace vida son assiette rapidement. Les paroles de Marco l'avaient légèrement reboosté. Le blond était content de voir la réaction du plus jeune. Il le regarda engloutir son assiette en moins de deux et lui tendit la sienne, qu'il avala aussi vite. Ils eurent à peine fini qu'ils virent Vista venir vers eux.

-La miss est réveillée. Le médecin est auprès d'elle pour lui faire un check up.

\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Bon on y retourne ? Proposa Marco.

\- Ouais.

Les trois hommes retournèrent vers la chambre d'Ann. Quand le médecin sortit, il autorisa la brune à rentrer chez elle sous condition qu'elle se repose au maximum. Elle ne put se rebeller, trop fatiguée pour cela. Marco alla récupérer la voiture pour l'approcher au maximum de la sortie. Vista la porta, tandis qu'Ace ouvrit la marche. Les jumeaux prirent place à l'arrière. Le retour jusqu'au loft se fit en silence. La brune tenta de rester éveillée, mais c'était trop dure pour elle. Elle finit par s'endormir et ne se réveilla même pas quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement.

A l'intérieur, tout le monde attendait dans le salon. Ils se levèrent d'un bond en entendant la porte principale s'ouvrir.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda le patriarche.

\- Epuisée, mais cela va mieux. Elle doit se reposer. Vista monte la dans sa chambre, demanda Marco.

\- Je t'accompagne, intervint Haruta. Elle sera mieux en pyjama et hors de question qu'un seul d'entre vous, Ace compris, se rince l'œil.

\- Hé mais c'est ma sœur ! S'offusqua-t-il.

Haruta ne laissa pas Ace avoir le dernier mot. Il s'installa au salon et expliqua à tout le monde la maladie ou plutôt la malformation cardiaque dont souffrait Ann. Toute l'assemblée l'écouta attentivement. A la fin de son discours, Marco lui tendit une bière qu'il accepta volontiers. Il but une longue gorgée attendant la moindre remarque qui ne vint pas.

-Fiston, c'est un moment difficile que tu vis, mais sache que chacun d'entre nous sera là pour vous aider, ta sœur et toi, intervint Barbe Blanche. Ne garde pas ce fardeau sur tes épaules et partage-le avec nous.

\- Merci beaucoup. On ne vous l'a pas dit dès le départ, car Ann ne veut pas de la pitié des gens et elle veut vivre comme quelqu'un de normal.

\- On comprend ça, Ace. Même si nous, nous avons la chance d'être en bonne santé, renchérit Marco.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on va l'aider à se remettre sur pieds, rajouta Vista.

\- En plus, tu as tes partiels la semaine prochaine de ce que tu m'as dit, tout à l'heure.

\- Euh oui.

\- Alors laisse nous nous occuper d'Ann et concentre-toi sur tes examens. Je suis sûr qu'elle se reposera mieux en sachant que tu ne négliges pas tes études.

\- Oh ben, je n'espère pas grand-chose des partiels. Je n'ai pas beaucoup bossé, avoua-t-il en baissant le regard.

\- Demain et après-demain on va t'aider à réviser, intervint Joz.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de faire ça.

\- T'inquiètes pas. Ça nous fait plaisir, lui répondit Marco, le sourire sincère.

Haruta redescendit peu de temps après, rassurant tout le monde. Une fois par heure, quelqu'un montait voir si tout allait pour la brune, sans pour autant la réveiller si elle dormait. Thatch lui prépara un bon repas avant de filer au restaurant. Vers vingt heure, Garp et Sabo vinrent voir la miss.

-Espèce d'imbécile ! Pourquoi tu la laisses faire autant d'heures ? râla Garp tout en lui donnant un violent coup à la tête.

\- Putain, ça fait mal, vieux schnock. Si t'es venu pour ça, tu pouvais rester chez toi. Et il est où Luffy ?

\- On a préféré le laisser avec Makino et Shanks. Il était assez bouleversé, intervint Sabo.

\- Ouais, je peux le comprendre.

\- Alors, elle est où ? Demanda le vieux.

\- Elle se repose dans sa chambre. Sa crise l'a énormément fatigué. Elle a été plus violente que la dernière fois.

Haruta proposa à Garp à aller voir Ann, permettant ainsi à Ace de souffler. Sabo préféra rester avec son frère pendant ce temps-là.

-Une bière, jeune homme ? Proposa Marco qui arrivait avec le ravitaillement.

\- Je veux bien, merci. Au fait, je suis Sabo, le demi-frère d'Ace et Ann.

\- Enchanté, je suis Marco.

\- Ah, c'est vos le fameux Marco. Ravi de vous rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

\- Ah ouais. En bien ou en mal ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

\- Sabo, pas un mot de plus où tu n'es plus mon frère.

Le plus âgé se mit à rire avant de boire une gorgée de bière.

Vers vingt-trois heure, Ace sentit la fatigue le gagner. Ce fut après plusieurs minutes de débat avec Marco et Vista qu'il capitula et partit se coucher. Vista se proposa de veiller la petite cette nuit. Le pompier accepta et monta à son tour se coucher.

Sur les coups de trois heure du matin, le coach sportif entendit du bruit dans les escaliers. Il posa son livre et se retourna.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Ann ? Demanda-t-il en se levant du canapée.

\- ça va, j'ai juste un petit creux.

\- Installe toi sur le canapée. Tu veux manger quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Je vais te faire un chocolat chaud et des céréales, ça te va ?

\- Oui, très bien. Mais je peux le faire moi-même.

\- Hors de question. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le médecin.

\- D'accord, je capitule, mais juste pour ce soir.

Ann prit place sur le sofa et se glissa sous la couverture chaude Vista revint avec le bol quelques minutes plus tard. Elle se régala de cette préparation pourtant très simple. La fatigue revint rapidement. Elle se cala contre le coach avant de s'endormir à nouveau. Ce dernier sourit en la voyant blottit contre lui. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'entendit Izo et Haruta rentrer vers cinq heure du matin. Izo leur remit une couverture afin qu'ils n'aient pas froid.

* * *

Réponse à Lena D. Emma : le check up c'est un bilan de santé complet. Pas un centimètre n'est épargné. Pour le coeur, on vérifie avec plusieurs appareils.

Note de l'auteure : voila un petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter le retour des publications régulières. Elles reprendront le 1er septembre.


	12. Chapter 12

**peur et sentiments**

Le lundi arriva trop vite pour Ace. Durant deux jours, les autres locataires ne l'avaient pas ménagé et ils l'avaient aidé à réviser sérieusement. Bien évidemment, il avait eu du mal à s'y mettre le samedi, surtout quand, en se levant il avait vu Ann endormi dans les bras de Vista. Une envie soudaine de meurtre l'avait pris à ce moment-là. Vista ne dut son salut qu'à l'intervention d'Ann. Cette dernière avait eu du mal à être autant le centre d'attention et de ne pas pouvoir aller au lycée. Mais la fatigue était trop présente pour qu'elle puisse s'opposer bien longtemps.

Ace s'était donc retrouvé seul à se rendre au lycée. Marco était venu le réveiller, remplaçant sa sœur. Arrivé devant le lycée, il se rappela seulement qu'il n'avait pas prévenu leurs amis. Il se prit une soufflante de Whitey Bay sous le rire du roux.

-Enfin, j'pensais qu'on était pote, finit-il par dire Kid.

\- C'est le cas, mais j'avais la tête ailleurs.

\- Et tu la laisses seule ?

\- Non, les colocs vont se relayer pour la surveiller. Ils veulent à ce que je passe les examens tranquillement.

\- Putain, tu me fais peur. La crise de ta sœur te rend sérieux.

\- Dis pas de connerie. Je veux juste qu'elle se remette tranquillement et sans stress.

La sonnerie leur signala le début des partiels. Cela allait durer deux jours et demi. La première journée fut consacrée aux matières scientifiques. Pour lui, cela n'était que coefficient un à deux. Quand la fin de la dernière épreuve sonna, il se sentit épuisé. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le temps de chômer car il partit rapidement afin d'enchaîner avec son job.

Ivankov demanda des nouvelles de sa sœur et il promit de lui garder sa place pour quand elle pourrait revenir. Ace se proposa de faire une partie des heures d'Ann, qui fut accepté. Vers vingt et une heure, quand son service prit enfin fin, il rentra au loft d'un pas lourd. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, d'un bon bain et de se mettre sous les couvertures jusqu'au lendemain.

Une fois rentré, il fut accueilli par une délicieuse odeur de viande. Cela lui ouvrit l'appétit et il déchanta aussitôt en pensant qu'il devait encore cuisiner pour lui. Il n'en avait plus la force.

-Salut frangin.

\- Salut Ann. Dis je peux savoir ce que tu fais debout au lieu d'être dans ton lit à te reposer ?

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, je viens juste de me lever et j'ai passé la journée à dormir.

\- Ne reste pas debout et va t'assoir. T'as mangé ?

\- Non, je t'attendais.

\- Je vais me doucher et je terminerais de préparer.

\- Pas la peine, Thatch a préparé le dîner pour nous.

\- Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

\- Il a dit que tu devais avoir un repas qui te permettrait de te requinquer après une dure journée. Va poser tes affaires, ça va être prêt.

\- OK.

Il se dépêcha de déposer son sac dans sa chambre et redescendit à la cuisine.

-Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Demanda Marco qui terminait de mettre les couverts.

\- Horrible, comme à chaque partiel. Encore deux jours et je n'en entendrais plus parler jusqu'en juin.

\- Peut-être, mais en juin, c'est les vrais examens, prévint Ann.

\- Je le sais. Tiens au fait, t'as le bonjour d'Ivankov. Elle te garde ton poste. En attendant, je ferais une partie de tes heures.

\- Tu vas te tuer à la tâche.

\- ça c'est mon problème. Toi, ta seule préoccupation est de te remettre sur pieds.

\- Ton frère n'a pas tort.

\- Vous m'énervez tous les deux.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

\- T'as vu Whithey Bay ? J'ai oublié de la prévenir.

\- Ouais, elle m'a passé un savon pour ne pas l'avoir mis au courant plus tôt. Elle passera te voir mercredi après les dernières épreuves.

\- Génial.

Ils mangèrent tous les trois, tout en parlant de chose et d'autre. A la fin du repas, Marco proposa à Ace d'utiliser sa salle de bains, celle du brun étant occupée par Izo. D'abord réticent, il finit par accepter. Le blond l'y conduisit. Au passage, il prit ses affaires de rechange.

C'était la première fois, qu'il voyait la chambre d'un autre locataire. Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle était plus grande que les autres.

-Il y a une baignoire si tu veux te détendre.

\- C'est vrai ! Trop cool. Merci beaucoup.

\- Pas de soucis. Prends ton temps.

Ace se fit donc couler un bain et se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude. Pendant près de vingt-cinq minutes, il détendit de sa journée éreintante.

En quittant la salle de bains, il se figea net en apercevant Marco, allongé sur le lit, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer moulant. Il avait déjà du mal à ne pas le fixer quand il se baladait la chemise ouverte, mais là, cela relevait de l'impossible. Le sous-vêtement mettait trop en évidence une certaine anatomie qui ne laissait aucun doute quant au fait que le blond était bien monté. Il ne sait pas combien il resta à le regarder mais fut sortie de son observation par l'objet de ses pensées.

-Alors c'était bien ?

\- Euh oui, c'était super. Merci beaucoup.

\- Pas la peine de me remercier. Cela t'a évité d'attendre qu'Izo termine, car il en a souvent pour une bonne heure. Si tu as de nouveau besoin, n'hésite pas.

\- Pas de soucis. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Ace.

Marco avait senti le regard du brun sur lui. Il s'était mis dans cette position plus ou moins volontairement. Il avait remarqué que le plus jeune n'était pas indifférents quand il lui lançait des boutades ou qu'il se baladait torse nu. Plus d'une fois, il avait vu ses yeux le fixer et ne plus faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Lui-même n'était pas indifférent au jeune homme. En temps normal, il y allait franco, mais là, il voulait prendre son temps. En plus, ce n'était qu'un gamin comparé à lui et il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit du même bord, même si ce soir, sa façon dont il était hypnotisé par son corps et le renflement qui se voyait à travers le short, lui confirmait ses pensées. Il en connaissait un qui allait avoir un souci pour s'endormir ce soir. En y pensant, il ne serait pas le seul. Il se résolut à se lever pour s'enfermer dans sa propre salle de bains.

oOOooOOo

Ace faisait l'étoile de mer sur son lit en repensant sans cesse à ce qu'il venait de se passer ou plutôt, à toutes les pensées qui l'avaient traversé en voyant Marco si peu vêtu. Il se claqua les deux joues. Il ne pouvait pas s'égarer dans ce genre d'idées. Cela devait être sûrement ses hormones. Il allait devoir trouver une solution pour ôter ses pulsions qui étaient venues soudainement et surtout au mauvais moment. Il devait pour ce soir, régler le problème plus bas. Il tenta de s'imaginer un mec tout en se caressant malheureusement pour lui, la seule image qui se formait dans sa tête, était celle de Marco. Il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure avant d'être soulagé et de finalement s'endormir. Il ne se doutait pas que ses pensées étaient les même que le blond qui dormait trois portes plus loin.

oOOooOOo

N'ayant plus trop sommeil, Ann s'était installée au salon pour regarder la télé. Devant l'écran, il y avait déjà Barbe Blanche.

-Tu as déjà plus de couleur, gamine.

\- Le repos forcé aide beaucoup pour ça. Mais j'ai déjà hâte de reprendre une vie normale.

\- Je peux comprendre, mais prends le temps de te requinquer. Avec Ace, vous avez l'air de vous être acclimatés à vivre ici.

\- Oui, mais tout le monde y est pour quelque chose.

\- La vie te plaît ici ?

\- Oh oui. Tout le monde est gentil, l'ambiance est très familiale, mais avec quelque chose en plus que je n'arrive pas à définir pour le moment. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ici je me sens chez moi. Et je pense qu'Ace doit le penser aussi.

\- J'en suis sûr.

Ils se reconcentrèrent tous les deux sur le film qui passait à l'écran. Thatch et Vista firent leur entrée peu avant minuit. Le cuisinier monta rapidement vers sa chambre, épuisé par les belles demoiselles venues manger dans son restaurant. Barbe Blanche quitta aussi le salon, laissant Vista et Ann seuls.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher.

\- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie.

\- Pourtant, c'est le seul moyen de te remettre d'aplomb.

\- Dis Vista, est-ce que tu as peur de quelque chose ?

\- Comme tout le monde, j'ai des peurs. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

Ann remonta ses genoux et posa son menton dessus. Elle fixa l'écran.

-J'ai peur de mourir sans avoir pu en profiter pleinement. Depuis que je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital, la douleur est toujours présente, dit-elle les larmes dans la voix.

\- Tu en as parlé à ton frère ?

\- Non, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète. Il doit se concentrer sur ses études. Mais j'ai appelé le docteur Trafalgar et je dois aller le voir demain.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger, tu as sans doute d'autre chose à faire.

\- Dis pas de bêtise. Je t'y emmènerais. En plus les trottoirs glissent.

\- Merci.

\- Mais c'est normal. Allez, viens là et sèche-moi ces larmes. On fera tout pour que tu vives encore tout un tas de belles années.

Ann se jeta dans les bras du coach sportif, se serrant contre lui comme à une bouée de secours. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle pleura et il la laissa faire, caressant son dos pour la réconforter. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Il n'était pas médecin, ni faiseur de miracles. Il ne pouvait que la soutenir. And enfin, il la sentit calmée, il s'écarta légèrement d'elle.

-Il est temps d'aller dormis un peu. Tu as rendez-vous à quelle heure ?

\- à neuf heure. Je peux rester avec toi, cette nuit ?

\- Pas de soucis.

Il se leva tout en la soulevant dans ses bras. Cette dernière s'accrocha autour du cou du plus vieux et nicha sa tête sur son épaule. Il la mena directement dans sa chambre, ne tenant pas à avoir son frère sur le dos pour rien au réveil. Elle s'installa dans le lit, pendant qu'il alla se doucher. Quand il revint, il sourit en constatant qu'elle dormait déjà. Il ferma la porte et la rejoignit au pays des rêves.

* * *

nikkouyoku : finalement tu n'auras pas à attendre septembre

Note de l'auteure : j'avance très rapidement sur cette fiction (1 chapitre rédigé tous les deux jours). Techniquement j'en suis de mon côté à la moitié de l'histoire (+25 chapitres de rédigés déjà=). Du coup j'ai décidé de me consacrer à celle-ci pour la finir et ensuite je passerais à une autre (cela m'apprendra à en sortir 15 000 en meme temps). à lundi prochain


	13. Chapter 13

**Rapprochements**

Ann et Vista attendaient depuis quelques minutes dans la salle d'attente du service de cardiologie. Son cardiologue devait la prendre entre deux rendez-vous. Elle n'arrivait pas à calmer sa nervosité. Elle avait peur d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle serrait la main de Vista. Ce dernier comprenait très bien son angoisse. Elle avait eu une nuit très agitée. Il avait passé des heures à la réconforter.

-Miss Portgas, c'est à vous, appela le docteur Trafalgar en ouvrant la porte de la salle d'attente.

\- Vas-y, je t'attends là, lui dit Vista.

\- Vous pouvez venir aussi, l'examen se fait dans une pièce à côté.

Vista suivit Ann et le médecin.

-Bien, déjà tu as meilleure mine. Tu m'as dit hier avoir des douleurs encore. Peux-tu me décrire ces douleurs.

\- Ce n'est pas en continue. Mais quand ça me prend c'est comme si on me pinçait de l'intérieur voire une décharge par moment.

\- Rien d'autre ? Nausée ? Vertige ? Difficulté à respirer ?

\- Non rien d'autre.

\- Vas à côté et enlève ton haut. Je vais faire un relevé.

Elle se leva et se rendit dans la salle d'examen. Durant une quinzaine de minutes, il mesura son rythme cardiaque. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans le bureau où patientait le coach.

-L'examen ne relève rien d'anormal au niveau de ton cœur. Par contre ton pace maker semble déréglé. On va devoir refaire une mise à jour. Je pense que c'est l'intervention de vendredi qui l'a perturbé. Il y en aura pour une petite heure. Je vais te faire installer dans une chambre et un technicien va venir. Ensuite tout devrait revenir dans la normale.

Elle se sentit soulagée. Une fois que tout fut finis, Vista proposa à Ann, d'aller manger un morceau au restaurant de Thatch. Cette dernière sauta de joie. Il leur fallut une dizaine de minutes pour arriver au restaurant. En entrant dans l'établissement, le coach demanda à voir Thatch. Ce dernier fut aux anges d'accueillir sa bella. Il les installa dans un coin tranquille avant de retourner aux fourneaux.

Quand Ann vu la carte, elle s'extasia par tout ce qu'elle proposait.

-Y a trop de choix ! Je ne sais pas quoi choisir. Tout à l'air bon.

\- Déjà quand il cuisine au loft c'est un régal. Je ne peux pas le nier.

Une serveuse apporta deux cocktails sans alcool offerts par la maison d'après ces dires. Elle prit au passage le choix qu'ils avaient fini par faire. Vista prit des tagliatelles aux fruits de mer, tandis qu'Ann choisit le plat du jour. Ils dégustèrent leur verre patientant tranquillement la venue des plats. La brune en profita pour observer la décoration. Elle remarqua alors que le restaurant ressemblait à l'intérieur d'un navire.

-C'est comme au loft ! s'extasia-t-elle.

\- En effet. C'est le même architecte. Thatch voulait que son restaurant soit une seconde maison.

\- C'est vraiment splendide.

\- Je savais que cela te plairait.

Ils se régalèrent de leur menu, les assiettes étaient copieuses. Ann craqua pour une île flottante maison. Le temps de manger tout en discutant et rigolant, Thatch avait fini son service et les rejoignit avec un café.

-Alors Bella, que m'a valu ta merveilleuse visite ici ?

\- C'est Vista qui a proposé que l'on vienne ici, vu qu'on était juste à côté.

\- Je croyais que tu ne devrais pas sortir, pourtant.

\- J'avais rendez-vous chez mon cardiologue et je ne voulais pas y aller seule.

\- Oh je vois. Alors, il t'a annoncé des bonnes nouvelles au moins ?

\- Oui, mes douleurs étaient dû à un dérèglement de mon pace maker. Et sinon, le rythme est toujours lent, mais un peu plus rapide que ce week-end.

\- Tant mieux, tant mieux. Ceci est au moins une bonne nouvelle. Tu as prévu quoi de beau pour cet après-midi ?

\- Rentrer au loft...commença-t-elle.

\- Et faire une très longue sieste, vu que la nuit a été courte, termina Vista.

\- Oui en plus je t'ai empêché de dormir.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça pour moi, mais ta nuit a été très agité et donc moins reposante.

Thatch profita de la voiture pour rentrer avec eux. En arrivant au loft, Anna sentit la fatigue la submerger. Elle tenta de rester éveiller, mais Vista en décida autrement en l'entraînant dans sa chambre.

-Couche toi et dors. Ne t'en fais pas, je te réveillerais vers seize heure.

A peine la tête sur l'oreiller, elle s'endormit aussitôt. Le coach la recouvrit et regagna sa propre chambre. Elle n'avait plus besoin de lui pour le moment.

 **oOOooOOo**

-Plus que demain matin et on en aura enfin fini, dit Ace en s'étirant tout en se levant de sa place.

\- Ouais, il est temps que cela finisse. Ras le cul de l'école, rajouta Kid. Tu vas encore bosser ce soir ?

\- Eh ouais. Je remplace Ann jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse y retourner.

\- Faudra qu'avec Killer, on aille la voir un peu.

\- Elle sera contente que vous veniez. Vous n'avez qu'à passer demain après la dernière épreuve. Il y aura déjà Whitey Bay qui vient.

\- Super idée. Je préviens Killer tout à l'heure.

\- ça marche. Bon allez, je file. A demain.

Ace ne savait pas si cela était à cause de la neige, mais il y avait beaucoup moins de monde qui passa au magasin. Vers dix-neuf heure, alors qu'il finissait enfin sa journée, il fut surpris de voir Marco venir à la boutique. Aussitôt son sang se figea.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Ann ? Demanda-t'il illico.

\- Elle va très bien aux dernières nouvelles. Je suis juste venu te chercher, j'ai fini ma journée.

\- C'est sympa de ta part.

\- Cela te dit d'aller manger un morceau avant de rentrer ? C'est moi qui t'invite.

\- ouais, je veux bien. Tu m'emmènes où ?

\- Dans un resto buffet à volonté.

\- Génial, ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Ace.

\- Je savais que cela te plairait.

Marco entraîna le plus jeune à travers les rues enneigées. Ils mirent une vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant le restaurant « les Griffes du Dragon ». Le blond le mena à une table un peu à l'écart. En voyant tout ce que proposait le restaurant, Ace saliva d'avance. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. De plus, il ne voulait pas non plus passer pour l'affamé de service. Marco vit très bien le combat intérieur de l'étudiant et se retint de rire. Il se leva et entraîna son invité jusqu'au buffet. Lui mettant une assiette dans les mains, il l'invita à faire comme lui et à se servir ce qu'il voulait. Une fois le premier service fait, ils allèrent se rassoir et commencèrent à manger.

-Je ne connaissais pas du tout cet endroit. C'est vraiment excellent.

\- Content que cela te plaise. On y pourra y revenir de temps en temps, si tu veux.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Si je te le propose.

\- T'es vraiment un chic type.

\- Ahahahahahahah. Alors comment c'est passé ton avant dernière journée d'examens ?

\- Chiant. Il te colle toutes les matières ennuyeuses le même jour. Dans un sens, elle en a eu de la chance Ann de devoir rester à la maison. Surtout que les journées, avec ensuite le travail au magasin sont assez fatigantes et pourtant je ne suis pas fainéant de ce côté-là. En plus la vieille Iva veut réaménager tout le magasin. Bon dans un sens, j'ai pas besoin d'aller dans une salle de sport.

\- En effet, cela parait très sportif.

\- Oh que oui. Et toi, à ton travail ?

\- J'ai jamais le temps de m'ennuyer. Il y a toujours une intervention. Au moins je ne vois pas passer la journée.

\- C'est ce que m'avait dit Ann.

\- Le mois prochain, on fait porte ouverte pour attirer des futures vocations. Tu n'auras qu'à venir voir.

\- Ouais pourquoi pas, si je ne travaille pas. Au fait, des amis d'Ann et de moi veulent venir la voir, demain après-midi. Tu crois que ça ne dérangera pas ? Tout le monde au lycée se fait du souci.

\- Ils sont les bienvenues. Vous êtes chez vous aussi.

\- Je sais, mais ça fait encore un peu bizarre pour moi, de vivre sous le même toit qu'autant de monde. Je ne dis pas que c'est pas bien.

\- T'inquiète pas. Tout le monde est passé par là quand on est arrivé au Moby Dick. Maintenant, c'est pour nous, notre refuge.

Durant leur discussion, Ace lorgna dans l'assiette du blond un nems aux crevettes. Voyant que ce dernier ne le mangeait toujours pas, il finit par le saisir rapidement avec ses baguettes.

-Hé, mais c'était dans mon assiette, râla Marco.

\- Il m'appelait, je devais bien lui répondre, lui rétorqua Ace tout en enfournant la moitié du nem.

Marco sourit, une idée lui traversant l'esprit. Il se redressa au-dessus de la table et avant qu'Ace eut le temps d'avaler le reste, mit en bouche la deuxième partie surprenant l'étudiant. Le blond sourit de plus belle et croqua dans le nem, le coupant en deux, leurs lèvres se rencontrant, se frôlant quelques instants. Le brun sans s'en rendre compte avait cessé de respirer. Quand Marco se recula pour reprendre sa place, ce dernier passa sa langue sur ses lèvres tout en fixant Ace qui avait l'impression d'avoir extrêmement chaud tout d'un coup.

-Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Demanda Ace en bégayant.

\- Fallait bien que je récupère un morceau. Et je peux dire que présenté de cette façon, il était vraiment divin. Ne me dit pas que cela t'as ennuyé, je serais très peiné.

\- Non, enfin c'est pas ça. Mais cela ne se fait pas.

\- Tu me l'as bien pris dans mon assiette. Je ne vois pas où est le mal. Ah je vois, tu as peur de te faire surprendre par ta petite amie.

\- Pas du tout et je n'ai pas de petite amie.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. Ta sœur en a parlé, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

\- Mais de quoi elle se mêle, ragea le brun entre ses dents.

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais aller chercher mon dessert.

\- Du dessert ? J'en veux aussi.

Ace oublié aussitôt la gêne ressentit juste avant pour se focaliser sur tous les desserts proposés. Ils reprirent ainsi normalement la suite de la soirée, Marco ne taquinant pas plus Ace pour le moment. Ils continuèrent à parler d'un peu de tout, chacun en apprenant un peu plus à se connaître. Comme toute bonne chose, la fin arriva et ce fut d'un pas tranquille que les deux hommes revinrent au loft. Il ne neigeait enfin plus, mais le froid était mordant. Ils furent heureux de se sentir envahir par la chaleur du loft. En pénétrant à l'intérieur, Ace reconnut aisément le rire de sa sœur. Il était content de l'entendre rire ainsi, c'était signe que cela allait mieux. Il la retrouva au salon en train de faire une partie de carte avec Vista, Haruta et Fossa. Il salua tout le monde rapidement avant de monter à l'étage prendre une douche bien chaude.

-Tiens, mon frère et Marco étaient ensemble ? S'étonna la brune.

\- Il faut croire que notre blondinet de service a décidé de passer à l'action, commenta Fossa.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas vu, comment il regarde ton frère et vice et versa ?

\- Je savais pour mon frère depuis notre première visite, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était réciproque.

Ann regarda en direction de l'escalier tout en souriant.

* * *

 _ **réponse à Maet : si si ne t'en fait pas. Je devais juste refaire le plein. J'ai déjà écris en tout 26 chapitres. Donc pas d'inquiétude. Il y a de nombreux personnages de one piece, déjà tous les commandants et une bonne partie des Supernovae. Par contre je ne pourrais pas m'étendre sur tout le monde. Ils seront pour la plupart en second rôle.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Visite**

Le réveil fut difficile pour Ace. Il avait passé la nuit à repenser aux lèvres de Marco sur les siennes. Il avait eu l'impression de les sentit longtemps après. L'échange avait été trop bref pour vraiment apprécier, mais suffisant pour en vouloir une fois encore. Il ne se voyait toutefois pas lui demander de l'embrasser.

Il se leva à l'heure, tel un zombie. Heureusement pour lui, il ne lui restait plus que le sport. Cela l'aiderait à se réveiller et à penser à autre chose. Il ne croisa pas sa sœur qui devait encore dormir. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'elle allait recevoir du monde cet après-midi. Heureusement qu'il ne bossait pas après, car il voyait mal que tout le monde débarque par surprise au loft. Il ne croisa que Vista et Namur au salon. Il les prévint de la visite de l'après midi avant de s'en aller pour se rendre au lycée.

-Putain, j'te croyais mon pote, dit Kid en voyant la tête fatiguée du brun. Tu aurais pu m'inviter à faire la fête avec toi.

\- J'ai pas fait la fête, j'ai juste passé une très mauvaise nuit.

\- Un problème avec Ann ?

\- Ah, non, non, cela n'a rien à voir avec elle.

Kid le regarda d'un air qui montrait clairement que sa curiosité avait été attirée. Ace savait que le rouge allait tout faire pour connaître la fin mot de l'histoire.

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard, lui dit-il en soupirant.

\- Y a intérêt. Sinon je te ferais cracher le morceau par la force.

Tout le groupe se rendit au gymnase. Au programme de la notation pour le partiel, une épreuve d'endurance. Le professeur rappela quelques règles de l'épreuve afin qu'il n'y ait pas de dérapage et surtout de compétition inutile. Cela n'empêcha pas Kid et Ace de se lancer le défi de celui qui ferait le plus de tour.

A la fin de l'épreuve, toute la classe cria de joie. Ils allaient pouvoir profiter de qinze jours de vacances. Ace accompagné de Kid, Killer, Whitey Bay et de Law, se rendit au fast-food du quartier où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller une fois par mois pour changer de la cantine. Ils furent rejoints par Jewerly Bonney, qui, comme à son habitude avait séché les examens. Chacun parla de son ressentit des épreuves blanches et annonçait ses projets pour les deux semaines à venir. Comme à son habitude, Ace annonça qu'il allait travailler à la boutique d'Ivankov. Il ne leur précisa pas qu'il allait faire les heures de sa sœur en plus des siennes. Il allait avoir peu de temps pour s'amuser. Enfin, il trouverait bien quelques heures pour les passer avec ses potes chez Shakky. Une fois tout le monde rassasié, le brun les conduisit au loft. Aucun d'eux n'avait encore eu la chance de voir leur appartement. Sur le chemin, Kid prit à part Ace.

-Allez, accouche maintenant.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste fatigué et du coup, je me fais des films.

\- J'te crois pas. Tu me caches quelque chose. Attends, ne me dit pas que tu as trouvé quelqu'un !

\- Chut pas si fort ! J'en sais rien. Je la connais à peine et surtout je me demande s'il ne joue pas un jeu avec moi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Hier soir, il m'a invité au resto après mon boulot et durant le repas, il m'a embrassé, pour faire ensuite comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Oh j'avais raison, t'as une touche. Je le connais ?

\- Non, il n'est pas lycéen.

\- Ne me dit pas que c'est un de tes colocs ?

Ace tourna la tête pour éviter de croiser le regard du rouge qui éclata de rire. Contrairement à Kid, le brun n'étalait jamais ses relations devant tout le monde.

-Il te plaît au moins ? Demanda son ami au bout d'un moment.

\- Je.. euh.. je crois que oui.

\- Alors fonce. La vie est assez courte pour ne pas en profiter de chaque instant que l'on a. Et puis tu seras fixé rapidement.

\- T'es fou. Il a au moins le double de mon âge !

\- Et alors ? C'est l'âge qui fait l'attraction ou les sentiments ?

\- Non, je dis pas ça et je te rappelle que t'es pas un exemple.

\- Ben alors, t'es majeur maintenant, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Ace sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de se tourner vers son ami.

-Ouais t'as raison.

\- Vous avez fini avec vos messes basses, intervint Jewerly.

\- C'est une affaire de mec, lui répliqua le rouge.

\- De toute façon on est arrivé.

Tous eurent la même réaction et sifflèrent d'étonnement.

-Vous n'aviez pas dit que vous viviez dans un palace, s'étonna Whitey Bay.

\- Dis mon pote, vous n'avez pas une piaule de libre ? Demanda Kid.

\- Non, elles sont toutes prises. Je sais par contre qu'il y a du monde. Ils ont tous des heures décalées.

Ace ouvrit le portail et les fit entrer à l'intérieur. Tout le monde se déchaussa dans le grand vestibule. Le brun leur expliqua brièvement l'agencement du loft. Ils montèrent ensuite à l'étage des pièces communes. Ils entendirent la voix d'Ann. Cette dernière se tourna vers l'entrée en attendant de nombreuses voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Salut la morte vivante, lança Kid.

\- Kid ! Les amis ! C'est super que vous soyez là !

\- Pour une à l'article de la mort, tu parais en très bonne forme, intervint Whitey Bay. Avoue que tu voulais juste louper les examens et te faire chouchouter ?

\- J'aurais préféré plancher sur les devoirs.

Puis elle se tourna vers les colocataires présents.

-Voici nos amis, de gauche à droite, Kid, Killer, Jewerly, Whitey Bay et Law. Les amis, je vous présente Haruta, Vista, Marco et Barbe Blanche.

-Bienvenue chez nous, les enfants.

Chacun salua les locataires, puis tout le monde s'installa dans la partie salon. Marco leur amena de la bière et du cola, ce que les jeunes apprécièrent. Les adultes les laissèrent néanmoins tranquille, restant côté de la salle à manger.

-Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur quand Ace nous a mis au courant, commença la bleue.

\- J'suis désolée de vous avoir inquiéter.

\- Quand on te dit de ralentir, ce n'était pas pour rien, rajouta Killer.

\- En tout cas, tu as repris des couleurs, intervint Law. Et tes cernes ont diminué.

\- C'est grâce à ton père. Je suis allée le voir hier car j'avais toujours des douleurs.

\- Hé ! la coupa Ace. Tu ne me l'as pas dit ça !

\- Ben, on ne s'est pas vu aussi. Quand tu es rentré, t'as filé comme une flèche dans ta chambre rouge comme une pivoine. D'ailleurs, il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Rien du tout et ne change pas de sujet.

\- Ton frère c'est fait embrasser au resto, lui annonça Kid, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Quoi ! Ne me dit pas que c'est..., commença-t-elle en tournant son regard vers un certain blond qui lui tournait le dos.

\- C'est de ça que vous parliez ? Demanda Killer.

\- Plus jamais, je ne te dirais quoi que ce soit, traitre.

\- C'est général ç. Mais t'aurais pu me le dire.

\- Il n'y a rien entre Marco et moi. C'était juste un accident. Et arrêtez de parler de moi. Vous êtes venus voir Ann ou pas.

\- Mettre Portgas en position d'inconfort est une première, constata Law. Que t'as dit mon père Ann ?

\- Cela venait d'un dérèglement de mon pace maker. Vista m'a tenu compagnie durant sa reprogrammation. Maintenant, je n'ai plus trop mal. Il me faudra encore attendre trois semaines avant de pouvoir retourner au lycée.

\- Profites-en pour te reposer et peut-être draguer un des colocs, lui dit Whitey Bay. A moins qu'ils ne soient tous intéressés que par le derrière d'Ace.

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf le concerné qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Les discussions reprirent avec d'autres sujets. Ann était contente de revoir tous ses amis et de voir aussi qu'ils s'étaient inquiétés pour elle. Malgré qu'ils étaient assis, ils remarquèrent à un moment que leur amie commença à somnoler. Ils continuèrent toutefois à somnoler.

 **oOOooOOo**

Du comptoir de la cuisine, les adultes les regarder tout en jouant leur partie de cartes. De temps à autre le regard de Vista croisait celui d'Ann qui lui souriait. Il le lui rendait à chaque fois.

-Vous êtes de plus en plus proche, dis voir, constata Marco.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu en es où avec son jumeau, toi ?

\- ça avance doucement mais sûrement. En tous cas, il est réceptif.

\- Vous êtes tant que ça en manque les gars ? Commenta Haruta.

\- Tu peux parler toi et Izo, vous sautez sur toutes les occasions. D'ailleurs la dernière photo est excellente.

\- Oh ça va. Nous au moins, on ne reluque pas l'autre au passage. T'es pas très discret Marco.

\- Mais je ne me cache pas non plus, lui répondit-il en souriant.

\- Vous êtes libre de vos choix, mes enfants. Mais évitez de leur briser leur cœur, si vous n'êtes pas sérieux.

\- Ne vous en faites pas père. Ce n'est pas notre intention, répondit Vista.

\- Tiens, on dirait que la gamine fatigue, commenta Barbe Blanche.

Vista leva ses yeux et vit la belle s'endormir complètement sur l'épaule d'une de ses amies. Il posa ses cartes sur la table et se leva pour se diriger vers les canapés.

-Elle sera mieux dans sa chambre, annonça-t-il aux jeunes. On commande pizza ce soir, vous restez ?

-Toujours pour une pizza, répondit Jewerly.

Tour le monde accepta avec joie. Le coach porta la miss jusqu'à sa chambre. Cette dernière s'agrippa à sa chemise inconsciemment. Il la déposa sur le lit et remonta la couette avant de retourner dans la pièce commune.

Les garçons avaient allumé la console de jeu, tandis que les filles parlaient de fringues et de beaux gosses. La fin de journée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. D'autres locataires rentrèrent entre temps. Le moment de commander les pizzas arriva. Ace alla réveiller sa sœur, tandis que les autres aménageaient le salon pour que plus d'une vingtaine de personnes, car en plus des colocataires et des amis, Sabo et Luffy avaient débarqué.

Atmos et Izo avaient fait un aller-retour au magasin pour ramener assez de boisson pour la soirée qui s'annonçait festive. Durant la soirée, Luffy tenta de chiper une bière, mais Marco, comme à son habitude, veillait au bar. Les habitants du Moby Dick furent ravis de connaître les amis de leurs plus jeunes colocataires.

Les jeunes ne furent pas en état de rentrer chez eux et une improvisation de camping fut mis en place. Ann laissa tout de même sa chambre à Jewerly et Whitey Bay. Kid et Killer squattèrent le lit d'Ace qui se retrouva sans chambre.

-Si tu veux, tu peux dormir dans ma chambre, lui proposa Marco.

\- Je crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée, lui répondit le brun.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne toucherais pas à ton cul. On va juste dormir come tout le monde. Sinon, il reste le canapé.

Ace jeta un œil sur le canapé où dormait déjà Law. En pensant à ce dernier et à son sadisme, il accepta finalement le lit de Marco. Une fois dans la chambre, il se glissa rapidement sous la couverture. Il fut surpris par le moelleux de l'oreiller et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise. La lumière n'était pas éteinte que Marco sourit en voyant le plus jeune déjà endormi.


	15. Chapter 15

**Confusion**

Ann montra sa chambre à ses amies et après avoir pris son pyjama, se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle fit une rapide toilette avant d'aller toquer à la porte de Vista. Ce dernier quoique déjà en boxer, ne dormait pas encore. Il s'écarta avant qu'elle ne lui demande quoique ce soit. Il se doutait bien qu'elle allait venir. Elle se faufila dans la chambre et gagna rapidement le lit. Le coach la rejoignit une fois la porte fermée.

-Merci Vista.

\- Mais de rien, Bella.

\- Heureusement que tu n'aies pas de copine.

\- Toi me suffit amplement.

Ann redressa la tête pour fixer Vista. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir mal compris. Pourtant l'homme à côté d'elle la regardait sûr de lui, un sourire, mais pas moqueur aux lèvres.

-Tu as l'air surprise. C'est pourtant la vérité.

\- Mais je suis beaucoup plus jeune que toi. Et en prime je suis malade pour pas dire infirme.

\- Et c'est censé me rebuter ? Dommage pour toi, mais il va falloir beaucoup plus que cela pour y arriver. Mais pour le moment, ne t'en fait pas plus que cela et dors. On en reparlera demain si tu veux. Je n'aurais pas changé d'avis.

Ann resta un instant, interdite avant de finalement lui sourire et se coucher. Elle se retrouva rapidement blottit contre le torse du coach. Malgré les questions qui trottaient dans sa tête, elle finit par s'endormir.

 **oOOooOOo**

Ace n'en revenait toujours pas. Lui, qui depuis sa discussion avec son ami Kid, avait fait un constat qu'il ne pouvait plus nier. Il avait le béguin pour le blond qui se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté. Pour le moment, il était seul dans la chambre, Marco étant dans la salle de bains, cela lui laissait un peu de répit. Il avait accepté la proposition du blond, ne voulant pas dormir entre ses deux frères et Law. Seulement dormir à côté d'un mec qui ne le laissait pas de marbre et qui le titillait de temps à autre n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle. Mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Il profita d'être seul pour se mettre en boxer et se glisser sous la couette. Il ne put empêcher un soupir d'aise s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression d'être allongé sur un nuage. Il n'avait pas remarqué que l'eau de la douche s'était arrêtée. Depuis quelques minutes, le blond était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, regardant le brun se mouvoir sous la couette.

-Dommage que cela ne soit que mon lit qui te fasse cet effet-là.

Ace sursauta en entendant la voix de Marco. Le plus âgé se mit à rire tout en avançant de son côté de lit. Il se glissa rapidement à son tour dans la chaleur du cocon et se tourna sur le côté pour faire face à Ace qui s'était caché la tête dans l'oreiller afin de masquer sa gêne.

-Ne me dit pas que t'es timide. Tu sais, j'ai assez mangé ce soir, même si j'ai un autre appétit à satisfaire. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Je dois mettre un réveil, au fait ?

\- Je suis d'après-midi.

-D'accord, donc onze heure sera amplement suffisant.

\- Tu ne travailles pas ?

\- Si mais j'attaque ma garde de vingt-quatre heures demain soir seulement.

\- C'est pas fatigant ?

\- Toujours, mais le temps passe très vite. Il y a toujours une intervention.

\- J'aurais dû aller dormir au salon finalement.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne me déranges pas du tout, ne t'en fait pas. Sinon, je ne te l'aurais pas proposé. Allez, maintenant dors.

Durant la nuit, le plus jeune s'était rapproché du plus vieux pour finir la tête sur son torse. Bien que surpris au départ, ce dernier en profita pour l'enserrer dans ses bras et se rendormir. Le peu d'heures de sommeil ne l'empêcha pas d'être le premier réveillé. En tendant l'oreille, il entendant à peine les bruits de la maison. Seuls ceux qui devaient aller travailler étaient debout. Contre lui, Ace s'agitait un peu.

-Encore Marco, entendit-il.

Surpris par la phrase du plus jeune et trop tenté de savoir à quoi il pouvait bien rêver pour qu'il apparaisse dans les songes de l'étudiant, il lui murmura la question à l'oreille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Ace ?

\- Hum... Embrasse-moi encore.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment.

Il se pencha sur les lèvres du plus jeune et déposa doucement ses lèvres. Ace gémit de bonheur et se colla un peu plus contre Marco qui ne se fit pas prier pour approfondir l'échange. Les mains d'Ace, bien qu'il fût endormi encore, se mirent à caresser le blond qui frémit sous les gestes attentionnés. Toutefois, Marco tenta de garder le contrôle. Cela relevait presque d'une mission impossible car il sentait les mains descendre de plus en plus bas, réveillant au passage, une certaine partie de son anatomie. Il mit fin à contre cœur au baiser.

-Ace, je pense que ce serait une très mauvaise idée.

\- Hum, Encore.

\- Ace. Il faut que tu te réveilles si tu veux vraiment le faire. Allez, Ace, enlève tes mains de mon boxer maintenant.

Marco dut utiliser tout son self contrôle et au bout de plusieurs minutes, réussit à se dépêtrer du corps chaud d'Ace. Il ne perdit pas de temps et alla à la salle de bains, régler son problème technique. En se regardant dans le miroir, il remarqua que son voisin de lit lui avait laissé un cadeau sur le torse, un joli suçon.

-Malgré ta timidité, tu es bien entreprenant, Portgas D Ace.

Après s'être vêtu, il retourne dans la chambre où Ace avait pris dorénavant, sa place. Une idée germa dans sa tête et il décida de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

 **oOOooOOo**

Le réveil d'Ace fut pour ce dernier trop rude. Il avait passé la nuit à rêver du pompier et à un moment, il eut l'impression que cela était réel. Pourtant le réveil que lui offrit Marco, fut loin de ses rêves. Comme la première fois, le plus âgé avait ouvert la fenêtre en grand, mais en plus, il lui avait retiré la couette et avait fichu le camp. En sentant le froid, il avait ouvert brutalement les yeux et tout en se redressant avait fini à terre. Il s'était mis à pester avant de se lever pour refermer la fenêtre et se rendre sous la douche. L'eau chaude le remit de meilleure humeur.

Une fois habillée, il descendit à la cuisine où la plupart était déjà en train de manger un bout. Il prit la tasse que lui tendit sa sœur. Il ne fit pas attention aux regards qui pesaient sur lui. Ce fut le sifflement de Kid qui lui fit lever la tête de son petit déjeuner.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais mes conseils au pied à la lettre. Vous n'y êtes pas allés de mains mortes.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Ace complètement paumé.

\- ça a dû être sauvage, compléta Ace.

\- Je ne te savais pas comme ça, Ace, renchérit Sabo.

\- Mais merde, vous allez me dire ce qui ne va pas avec vous tous !

Il entendit le son de l'appareil photo du téléphone d'Ann qui lui tendit aussitôt. Elle tenta de garder un minimum de sérieux, mais quand elle vit la tête de son frère se décomposer, elle éclata de rire, rejointe dans la foulée, par toute la table. Il se retourna vers Marco, le seul à ne pas rire ouvertement.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Oh, mais c'est toi qui as commencé, dit-il en ouvrant sa chemise. Je peuplais tellement tes rêves que tu as voulu passer à la pratique. Cela a été très difficile de te résister. J'ai cru céder à tes avances plus d'une fois.

\- C'est... C'est... Pas vrai.

-Dommage que je n'avais pas mon téléphone près de moi.

Ace se leva et monta dans sa chambre en quatrième vitesse. Il avait trop honte devant ses amis. Ann s'arrêta de rire aussitôt et se leva à son tour pour aller lui parler.

-N'y vas pas. Je m'en charge, intervint Marco. Je suis responsable de cette situation.

\- Vas-y doucement. Il est hypersensible sur ça. Il a du mal à s'assumer.

\- Pas de souci.

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre du brun, il entra sans toquer pour éviter toute réponse négative. Il le trouva assit sur le lite, les genoux remontés, la tête reposant dessus.

-Hé Ace, fait pas la tête. Je ne pensais pas à mal.

\- Dégage d'ici.

\- Désolé, mais je ne partirais pas tant qu'on aura pas mis les choses à plat.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Ecoute Ace. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'ai juste voulu te taquiner un peu, suite au suçon que tu m'as fait en dormant. Si j'avais su que tu réagirais ainsi, je n'aurais jamais fait cela.

-...

\- Je ne vais pas te cacher que j'ai une certaine attirance pour toi. Et ce n'est pas que physique. Quand cette nuit tu gémissais mon nom, j'ai cru à un moment que tu étais aussi attiré par moi que je le suis par toi. Ta sœur m'a dit que tu avais du mal à assumer ta sexualité. Ne fait pas la tête. Je te promets de ne plus rien te faire.

\- Dans quel merdier je me suis encore foutu ? fut la seule réponse d'Ace.

\- Comment ça ?

\- En bas, il y a deux nanas qui sont les reines des potins. Et ça je peux te dire qu'elles ne vont pas se gêner pour le chanter sur tous les toits.

-Attends, c'est ça qui t'inquiète ? Et non pas le fait que j'ai des sentiments pour toi ?

Marco n'en revenait absolument pas. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir pas été écouter ces dernières minutes.

-Est-ce que tu m'as écouté ? Demanda-t-il.

\- oui, mais j'avais des soupçons depuis quelques temps. J'osais juste pas te le demander. Je ne pensais pas non plus que j'agirais ainsi en dormant.

Le blond éclata de rire devant la tournure de la situation. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de réussi à se calmer. Il monta alors sur le lit et s'approcha d'Ace qui le regardait faire.

-Donc si je suis ton raisonnement, je peux me permettre de faire ceci, dit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune.

Ace ferma aussitôt les yeux et se laissa guider par Marco qui le poussa contre la tête de lit. D'abord légers, il caressa de sa langue les lèvres du brun, lui demandant ainsi un accès qui lui fut autorisé. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un simple baiser mais qui les mit tous les deux en émois. Quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, il se séparèrent. Marco regarda droit dans les yeux Ace, sondant ainsi ses émotions.

-Tu n'as qu'à ignorer les commérages. Je te promets d'aller à ton rythme.


	16. Chapter 16

**Conseil**

Les amis d'Ace et d'Ann étaient repartis juste après avoir mangé un bout. Sabo se proposa de raccompagner le plus jeune de ses frères à la maison, tout en prévenant Ann, qu'il voulait être au courant des amours du jumeau. Rapidement, il ne resta plus qu'Ann, Vista et Thatch.

-C'est pas tout ça, mais le salon et la cuisine ne se remettront pas en état tout seul, annonça la brune.

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Demanda Vista tout en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Ben nettoyer. Le coup de baguette magique ça ne fonctionne que dans les films.

\- Toi, c'est canapé et repos. Le fils de ton cardiologue te l'a rappelé tout à l'heure encore. C'est trop tôt pour que tu fournisses le moindre effort.

\- Non je veux faire ma part. En plus, ce sont mes amis qui ont mis le bazar.

\- C'est pas grave. On aura vite fait de tout ranger.

\- Vista a raison, miss. On a connu pire comme lendemain de fête.

Ann soupira mais résignée se dirigea vers le canapé. Elle s'allongea sur le ventre, la tête reposant sur l'accoudoir pour regarder les deux hommes travailler.

-Ne te retourne pas Vista. Tu as quelqu'un qui te matte les fesses.

\- Même pas vrai, répondit la brune en détournant le regard.

\- Oh alors c'est moi que tu regardais.

\- Non, non, non, non, je ne regardais personne. Je pense juste.

-T'inquièterais tu pour ton frère par hasard ? Demanda le cuistot.

\- ça fait une demi-heure que Marco est partit lui parler. Je pense que ce ne doit pas être le même genre de discussion que l'on a en ce moment.

Ils se mirent à rirent ensemble, s'imaginant chacun la situation à l'étage. Toutefois, l'euphorie d'Ann retomba rapidement en voyant l'heure. Son frère allait être en retard. Elle lui envoya un SMS, ne volant pas tomber sur une scène qui pourrait la choquer à vie.

 **Ann : C'est pas que je ne veux pas être tata, mais mamy Iva va pas être contente si t'es en retard pour une histoire de fesse.**

Son message eut l'effet escompté et une tornade de brune descendit en quatrième vitesse pour se poser devant elle.

-T'as pas intérêt à colporter le moindre truc, le menaça Ace.

\- Comme si c'était mon genre. Tu sais, tu fais ce que tu veux de ton derrière et moi je m'occupe du miens.

-Va falloir qu'on ait une discussion tous les deux ce soir.

\- Tu vas être en retard.

Ace regarda son téléphone et quitta vite le loft sous les rires de sa sœur. Cette dernière se calma en voyant le pompier venir vers elle.

-Il vient de se sauver. Tu l'as loupé.

\- C'est pas faute d'avoir tenté de le lever tôt.

\- En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de le voir heureux comme ça. Il va peut-être penser un peu plus à lui.

\- J'en doute fortement. Mais d'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Rien du tout. J'vais devoir lui faire cracher le morceau. Mais je sais des choses et j'ai des yeux et c'est pas pour faire décoration.

Marco lui sourit avant d'aller donner un coup de mains à la remise en état. La brune finit par s'assoupir.

 **oOOooOOo**

 **Quelques semaines plus tard**

-C'est bon, tu vas pouvoir retourner au lycée.

\- Super ! Je vais pouvoir reprendre une vie normale.

\- Je n'ai pas fini, miss. J'ai dit oui pour l'école. Par contre, pour ce qui concerne ton travail en boutique, tu vas devoir arrêter.

\- Quoi ! s'écria-t-elle en se redressant. Vous ne pouvez pas me l'interdire. Je dois payer l'école, ma part de loyer et d'autres factures. J'ai pas d'autres boulot moi. Et je ne vais jamais en retrouver un autre.

\- Je suis désolé, mais ton cœur s'est encore plus fragilisé et tu te fatigues beaucoup plus vite. La prochaine crise te sera fatale.

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers Vista.

-Ne t'énerves pas comme ça. On va t'aider à trouver une solution.

\- Comment ça « on ». C'est mon problème, pas celui des autres.

\- Tu verras.

Vista lui sourit. Le cardiologue donna plusieurs recommandations encore, avant de les laisser partir. Comme pour chaque visite à l'hôpital depuis sa dernière crise, Vista l'accompagnait. Le retour au loft se fit dans un silence pesant. Ann remuait dans sa tête toutes les solutions possibles et elle n'en avait aucune. Le coach profitait des faux rouges pour envoyer quelques messages. Ce fut lui qui rompit le silence.

-Tu devrais voir déjà le bon côté des choses. Tu vas pouvoir ressortir et retourner au lycée.

\- Ouais avec encore plus de contraintes qu'avant. J'aurais mieux fait de mourir à la naissance. Comme ça, j'aurais causé moins de problème à tout le monde.

La voiture pila, surprenant la brune.

-Ne dis jamais plus ça. Il y a du monde qui t'aime comme tu es. Ne dis plus jamais qu'on serait mieux sans toi.

\- Ne parle pas de chose dont tu ne sais rien. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de vivre chaque minute en pensant que c'est la dernière, que le soir en te couchant, tu te demandes si tu te réveilleras, que...

Elle fut interrompue par des lèvres se posant sur les siennes. Surprise par le geste, elle resta quelques instants, interdite, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Une main vint se poser sur sa joue. Sans même le vouloir, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de son visage. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle répondit timidement au doux baiser. Vista n'avait pas fermé les siens et avait vu passer sur le visage de la brune, plusieurs émotions. Il comprenait son état émotionnel. Professionnellement, il avait vu bon nombre de ses patients passer par là. Mais sa réaction à lui fut beaucoup plus intime que professionnelle. Il s'était attaché à la gamine et la voir dans cet état-là, lui avait ôté toutes ses résolutions.

Il fut soulagé quand il la sentit répondre à son baiser. Malheureusement, il ne put prolonger l'échange. Il avait stoppé le véhicule au milieu de la route et derrière eux, cela klaxonner sérieusement. Il y mit fin donc à regret.

-On reprendra une fois à la maison, lui dit-il avant de reprendre la conduite. Maintenant, tu as une bonne raison de vivre.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre à cette déclaration. Jusqu'au loft, elle ne le quitta pas du regard, trop surprise par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle sortit de sa transe quand Vista lui caressa la joue, lui remettant une mèche à l'arrière au passage.

-On est arrivé. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas rentrer tout de suite.

\- Euh si, si. Ace doit commencer à se poser des questions.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ann fut étonnée d'entendre autant de voix dans la maison. En entrant dans le salon, tout le monde se tut. Une tornade brune lui sauta au cou.

-Ace...tu m'étouffes.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'vais pas te laisser tomber.

\- Tu devrais dire « nous », intervint Thatch.

\- Comment vous êtes déjà au courant ? Et pourquoi êtes vous tous là ?

\- On répond toujours à l'appel, répondit Marco.

\- Mai j'ai... attendez... Vista, c'est toi ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est un problème qu'on règle en famille.

\- Mais quand ?

\- Pendant que tu ruminais dans la voiture.

Ann le fusilla du regard même si au fond d'elle, elle lui était reconnaissante. Tous prirent place autour de la table.

-Bon je crois que j'ai pas besoin de raconter la situation.

\- Ça dépend, lui répondit Joz. Vista nous a dit que tu étais obligée de quitter ton travail.

\- Ouais, dans les grandes lignes, c'est ça. Mon cardiologue sait que mon travail est quand même physique. Du coup, il refuse de faire mon certificat de reprise.

\- Il n'a pas tort, on doit porter des charges lourdes assez souvent et j'en passe. J'ai souvent le dos en compote à la fin de mon service.

\- Peut être Ace, mais je n'ai pas d'autres possibilités. On a déjà galéré pour trouver le poste. Je te rappelle que notre expérience s'arrête au banc d'école.

\- Temps mort les jeunes, les coupa Marco. On est parti pour un débat sans fin. Je pense qu'il faut régler tout point par point.

\- Marco a raison les enfants, intervint Barbe Blanche. Ainsi, nous trouverons une solution pour chaque problème.

-Commençons par te dépenses.

\- Il y a le loyer, les frais de lycée et la nourriture. J'ai encore des économies pour tenir trois mois en gérant bien.

\- ça c'est pas un problème. Je peux faire des heures en plus.

\- Non Ace. Cela va nuire à tes études.

\- Elle a raison, commenta Vista. Je peux prendre en charge ses factures. Je gagne assez pour deux.

\- Non tu peux pas faire ça.

\- Oh mais si. Marco tu peux le noter.

\- Pas de problème. Ben voilà un gros problème de régler.

\- Du coup, tu n'es plus obligée de chercher un nouveau job, s'exprima Haruta.

\- Ah non. Je veux garder mon indépendance et pas vivre à vos crochets.

\- On se doute bien, mais en attendant que tu trouves un job qui te plaise et pas trop épuisant, c'est la meilleure solution, rajouta Fossa.

\- Pour un job, je peux toujours voir avec la DRH du centre de secours, proposa Marco. On a toujours besoins de quelqu'un pour la paperasse.

\- Bien c'est décidé. Vista tu subviendras à ses besoin et Marco, tu vois pour un poste chez toi.

Ann n'en revenait pas. Tous ses problèmes se réglaient si facilement et même si elle était contre, elle n'avait apparemment pas son mot à dire.

Une fois que Marco eut tout consigné, tout le monde retourna à ses occupations. La journée continua sa route. Ace alla faire ses heures et en profita pour annoncer à Yvankov la nouvelle. Ce dernier avait passé le reste de la journée à se lamenter au grand dam du brun. Ace rentra au loft complètement vidé. Il retrouva Marco, Ann et Vista autour de la table, jouant aux cartes.

-J'ai tué Iva pour au moins deux jours.

\- J'aurais pu m'en charger.

\- Au moins c'est fait.

Il s'assit près de Marco et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Fatigué ?

\- J'ai passé mon après-midi dans la réserve à déplacer tout un tas de cartons.

\- Je te prête ma salle de bains.

\- C'est vrai ! Trop cool ! un bon bain.

\- Fais attention, si tu t'endors dedans, il faudra que je vienne te sortir de l'eau.

\- Euh, non, non, je ne m'endormirais pas.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

-Tu ferais mieux de te coucher Ann, tu perds de toute façon.

\- Je te déteste Portgas D Ace, cria sa sœur en jetant les cartes sur la table.


	17. Chapter 17

**Relation**

 ** _Côté d'Ace_**

Le brun avait largement profité du bain. A un moment, il avait entendu la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, lui indiquant que Marco était remonté. Ce dernier avait respecté son intimité. Leur relation n'était pas bien définie et Ace ne savait pas s'il sortait ensemble ou pas. Certes quand ils étaient seuls, ils en profitaient pour s'embrasse, se toucher. Pour le moment, cela les contentait.

En quittant la salle de bains, il vit Marco faire des abdos aux pieds de son lit. Une idée germa dans sa tête. Le blond ne l'ayant pas encore vu, il s'allongea sur le lit, rampant pour n'avoir que sa tête, hors du lit. Quand il vit son petit ami se redresser, il avança la tête. Toutefois, tout ne se passa pas comme il le pensait et la tête de Marco heurta assez violemment son nez. Il se redressa vivement sur le lit, portant la main sur l'appendice douloureux.

-Merde, grogna-t-il.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Marco en se levant. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? Laisse moi jeter un œil.

Marco retira lentement la main d'Ace et regarda le nez ensanglanté.

-Ca n'a pas l'air cassé, mais t'es parti pour avoir un bel hématome.

Il lui soigna le nez qui gonflait.

-Ch'vais rechembler à un clown.

\- Ta sœur va croire que je te frappe. Franchement quelle idée.

\- Ch'ai voulu faire comme à la télé.

\- Non, sérieux ? Ahahahahahahahah.

\- Te moque pas de moi.

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi. Je pourrais même dire que c'est mignon.

Ace recula de gêne par les propos de Marco.

-Che chuis pas mignon du tout.

\- Pour moi si. Tu es mignon quand tu es gêné.

Sur ses mots, Marco s'avança et déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

« Quand tu souris », en embrassant le coin des lèvres.

« Quand tu dors », en le poussant légèrement en arrière et en déposant ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire.

« Quand tu manges », en lui croquant le lobe de l'oreille.

« Quand tu travailles », en survolant ses paupières.

« Et quand tu essaies de résister, comme en ce moment ».

Le blond saisit pleinement la bouche de son homologue qui répondit à cet appel, malgré son nez douloureux. Petit à petit, Ace se retrouva allongé sur le dos. Il sentait les mains de son petit ami s'infiltrait sous son tee-shirt. Les lèvres de Marco quittèrent les siennes pour descendre le long de la mâchoire. Il remonta lentement le tee-shirt et baisa chaque parcelle de peau. Les mains d'Ace se perdirent dans les cheveux du pompier. Le brun se tendit quand il sentit un main entrer dans son short.

-T'en fait pas, je n'irais pas trop loin. Laisse toi juste aller un peu. Si tu as peur, ferme les yeux, lui murmura le blond à l'oreille.

Il continua d'avancer avec sa main, jusqu'à toucher le membre du plus jeune. Il était tendu contre le tissu du sous-vêtement. Il se mit à le caresser tout en reprenant possession de ses lèvres dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Il entendit son petit ami gémir et sourit tout en continuant. Il le sentit commencer à bouger le bassin, recherchant le plus de frictions possibles.

-C'est bien, continue ainsi. Lâche tout.

\- J'peux pas. J'vais finir par venir.

\- Et alors ? C'est le but recherché.

Marco avait désormais le membre d'Ace bien en main et effectuait un rapide va-et-vient. Le brun gémit de plus en plus et son bassin prit la cadence du blond. Prit dans l'élan et suivant les pulsions, il se déversa dans la main de Marco. Ce dernier tendit sa seule main libre vers la table de nuit et prit quelques mouchoirs. Il s'essuya ainsi que le membre du plus jeune qui reprenait encore son souffle.

-Tu restes dormir ici ?

\- Je ne pourrais plus bouger. Tu m'as tué.

\- Ahahahahahahah. Ce n'est qu'un avant-goût.

\- Mais et toi ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Le plus important est que tu aies pris du plaisir.

Ace se glissa sous les couvertures rejoint aussitôt par Marco. Ce dernier prit le brun sans ses bras et tous les deux s'endormirent très vite.

 **oOOooOOo**

 ** _Du côté d'Ann._**

Depuis qu'elle s'était faite embrassée par Vista, elle avait évité de se retrouver seule avec lui. Au fond d'elle, tout était chamboulé. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle avait dû le repousser, pourtant elle avait fait le contraire. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que cela avait été désagréable. Au contraire, elle avait aimé. Elle repensa à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu plusieurs semaines auparavant. Alors c'était ça qu'il disait, en lui avouant qu'elle lui suffisait.

Le trouble s'installa en elle et jeta sa tête dans l'oreiller comme pour exorciser ses pensées. Elle sortit de sa transe en entendant légèrement toquer à sa porte.

-Entrer.

Elle fut surprise de voir Vista entrer et refermer la porte derrière lui. Elle aurait pensé à voir plutôt son frère débarquer.

-Tu ne dors pas encore ?

\- Pas encore, je pensais à ma situation.

\- Tu ne dois pas te tracasser pour ça. Et puis c'est temporaire. Dès que tu auras un nouveau travail, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

\- Je sais, mais moi ça m'embête.

\- Et si on faisait un deal tous les deux. Je t'avance l'argent et tu rembourseras comme tu le pourras et quand tu le pourras. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Hummm, pourquoi pas. Cette solution me paraît plus convenable. Mais t'es vraiment sûr de pouvoir le faire ?

\- Si je te le dis, c'est que je peux, lui répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Mais de rien, Miss. Bon allez, au lit maintenant. Demain, tu dois être en forme pour aller voir ton grand-père.

\- Attends deux secondes, j'aurais une question à te poser.

\- Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je voulais savoir pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, tu sais, dans la voiture, quand tu m'as, enfin, tu sais.

\- Dit comme cela, non, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. Mais est-ce que par hasard, tu parlerais de ça, dit-il tout en soulevant le menton de la brune et en déposant ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille.

Aussitôt, Ann ferma les yeux et ses mains agrippèrent la chemise du coach légèrement entrouverte. Vista qui avait gardé ses yeux ouverts aperçut des rougeurs sur les joues de la brune. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il la trouvait très belle ainsi. Ses lèvres reculèrent de quelques millimètres pour revenir aussitôt. Il fit ce geste à plusieurs reprises, approfondissement un peu plus à chaque fois. Quand enfin, il jugea suffisant pourle moment, il se recula plus loin, mais tint son visage entre ses mains.

-Est-ce que cela répond à ta question ?

\- Euh oui, non, enfin je ne sais pas.

\- C'était tout ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Est-ce que cela te déplaît ?

\- Non, non.

\- Tant mieux alors. Je vais maintenant te laisser dormir. On se voit demain soir.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, miss.

Il quitta la chambre, non sans avoir volé un dernier baiser. Ann se jeta en arrière dans son lit. Son cœur battait la chamade. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon se déclarait. Au lycée, depuis sa crise en seconde, les mecs l'évitaient. Cela ne les intéressait pas de sortir avec une fille malade. Lui, au contraire, l'acceptait comme elle était et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Elle eut l'envie soudaine de le dire à son jumeau. Mais elle se ravisa bien vite. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu revenir dans sa propre chambre. Il devait sûrement être avec Marco. Tant pis, elle allait devoir attendre demain matin.

Malgré les évènements du jour, elle s'endormit rapidement.

 **oOOooOOo**

Le dimanche passa rapidement. La neige avait fait place à la pluie. Toutefois pour les jumeaux, le soleil rayonnait. Ace avait passé sa journée à échanger des messages avec Marco, ce qui irrita Garp.

-Espèce d'ingrat, tu ne viens qu'une fois par semaine et tu restes coller à ton téléphone. Je vais devoir te faire goûter de nouveau à mon poing d'amour.

\- Ah non stop tous les deux, intervint Sabo. De toute façon, on va devoir y aller. On va finir par louper notre dernier bus.

\- Quoi ! déjà ! se plaignit Luffy.

\- On se voit jeudi, ne t'en fait pas, le rassura Ann. On ne louperait pour rien au monde, ton match de basket.

Les trois jeunes adultes reprirent le chemin pour rentrer chez eux. Dehors c'était le véritable déluge. Ils furent littéralement trempés arrivés à l'arrêt de bus.

-Bon, maintenant qu'on est seul, j'aimerais savoir comme ça se passe avec ton petit-ami.

\- Mais, je n'en ai pas, rétorqua Ace aussitôt.

\- Il a l'air d'être doué au lit, tu ne marches pas en canard, affirma Ann.

\- Ça te va d'où tes idées loufoques ?

\- Je l'ai lu dans des livres.

\- T'as pas encore jeté tes yaoi. Faut que tu arrêtes avec ce genre de lecture. Ça nuit à ton cerveau.

\- T'éloigne pas du sujet. Tu rougissais dès que tu lisais un message reçu.

\- Oh du sexe par téléphone. Je sens l'inspiration venir pour mes histoires.

\- Quoi ! Mais arrêtez de vous faire des films. Et tu peux parler, toi et Vista, alors ?

\- T'allais nous le dire quand ? L'interrogea Sabo.

Ann s'arrêta de rire aussitôt.

-Qui te l'a dit ?

\- Marco.

\- Mais comment et quand ? Ce n'est que depuis hier soir.

\- Ils ont discuté hier soir. Il voulait savoir quelque chose.

\- Il voulait savoir quoi ?

\- Si t'étais déjà sortie avec quelqu'un.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu lui as répondu.

\- Je suis quelqu'un d'honnête moi.

\- Sale traitre.

\- On se calme les enfants. Bon alors, au final vous êtes tous les deux casés. C'est une bonne chose. Vous allez être un peu moins collés l'un à l'autre.

Les jumeaux descendirent peu de temps après. En entrant au loft, ils furent accueillit par leur petit ami et une paire de serviettes pour les sécher.

* * *

Note de l'auteure : enfin j'ai récupéré mon internet sur le PC. Du coup je mets à jour ce que j'ai pu publier sur wattpad car là-bas tous les chapitres sont dans les brouillons et je peux publier du téléphone. Un autre chapitre va suivre dans l'heure.


	18. Chapter 18

**Soirée en amoureux  
**

La reprise fut assez difficile pour Ann. Avoir à nouveau une vie à peu près normal, lui parut le parcours du combattant. A midi, elle somnolait à moitié dans son assiette. Ses amis l'avaient remarqué, mais ils se sentaient impuissant face à cela. Ils ne pouvaient que la soutenir moralement. Ann, quant à elle, rageait de l'intérieur, de se sentir si diminuée. Pour une fois, elle fut soulagée quand la sonnerie de la fin de journée retentit. Elle ne traîna pas et rentra directement au loft.

Ace était déjà à son travail depuis un moment et elle n'était pas prête de le revoir de la soirée. Une fois au loft, elle constata qu'il n'y avait que Barbe Blanche et Haruta de présent. Après un cas, elle alla s'installer dans la bibliothèque pour étudier en attendant l'heure de préparer le dîner. Le soir même, elle ne traîna pas. Elle ne vit pas Vista qui avait une semaine très chargée.

Toute la semaine se déroula de la même façon pour les jumeaux, ne voyant pas leur petit ami respectif, chacun ayant des plannings complètement en décalage. Le vendredi soir, les jumeaux se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Ace afin de parler des projets scolaires.

-Tu devrais venir au voyage scolaire, Ann. Je peux payer ta part.

\- C'est hors de question, Ace. Et puis, regarde dans quel état je suis au bout de la journée. Si c'est pour rester à l'hôtel tout le voyage, autant que je reste ici.

\- Mais tu vas t'ennuyer durant une semaine.

\- Ca va me faire des vacances plutôt. Ne plus avoir Portgas D Ace sur le dos, quel bonheur !

\- Dis que je te pourris la vie. Regarde, je ne dis rien concernant ta relation avec Vista.

\- Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Mais si tu joues à ça, alors on sera deux.

\- Ouais, enfin bref, je préfèrerais que tu viennes.

\- Il y a assez de monde qui m'ont à l'œil. Profite de ta semaine au ski.

\- Je préfère la mer.

\- En hiver, ça doit être moins cool. Si je trouve un job, on pourra tenter d'y aller cet été.

\- C'est une superbe idée ça. Je pourrais montrer ainsi mon talent sur un surf, dit-il tout en se mettant debout sur le lit pour imiter ses dires.

\- Et moi, je rigolerais de te voir finir la tête la première dans l'eau, lui répondit-elle en lui balançant un oreiller en pleine face.

\- Attends que je t'attrape et je vais te montrer ce que c'est que de boire la tasse.

Ann quitta en courant la chambre de son frère pour éviter sa contre-attaque qui la plupart du temps consistait à une bagarre de chatouillis. Elle descendit deux par deux les escaliers, jetant en permanence un regard en arrière. Les colocataires présents au salon se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Les jumeaux se tournèrent autour de la table. Au moment où Ace allait la rattraper, elle piqua un sprint mais ne vit pas la personne devant elle, qu'elle heurta de plein fouet. Toutefois, la chute qu'elle aurait dû sentir ne vint pas. Elle se retrouvait retenue par deux bras. En levant la tête, elle reconnut Marco.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive ?

\- Merci Marco, tu l'as attrapé pour moi. Maintenant, il est temps que tu payes Ann, annonça Ace attrapant sa sœur par l'arrière.

\- Non, non, Ace, pas ça.

\- Oh si.

Il se mit à la chatouiller et elle éclata de rire aussitôt. Marco entre temps, s'était écarté et elle se retrouva au sol, son frère la maintenant avec son poids, tout en la torturant. Le rire de sa sœur résonna dans toute la maison.

-Il se passe quoi avec ces deux-là ? demanda le pompier aux autres présents dans la pièce.

\- On aimerait bien le savoir aussi, lui répondit Fossa. Ils ont débarqué en se pourchassant, l'un et l'autre.

\- J'me rends, entendirent-ils de la voix essoufflée d'Ann.

\- J'ai gagné.

\- Un jour tu me le paieras.

\- Eh ben, eh ben, quelle agitation ! Commenta Vista qui venait d'entrer.

\- Tu as loupé deux gosses de maternelles en action, l'informa le blond.

\- Si tu veux, j'ai une vidéo sur mon téléphone, proposa Tatch.

\- Quoi ! Non ! s'écrièrent en chœur les jumeaux. C'est de sa faute.

\- C'est bien des jumeaux, jusque dans la parole.

Tout le monde rigola de la situation. Vista aida Ann à se relever et en profita pour lui voler un baiser au passage. Ils furent aussitôt sifflés.

-Ne fait pas attention à eux, ils sont juste jaloux.

\- C'est surtout que vous les deux seuls à vous afficher ouvertement, intervint Fossa.

\- On n'a pas besoin de s'afficher pour s'aimer, commenta Marco.

\- Vous êtes surtout pour nous faire Izo et Haruta bis.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pur ça, Atmos. C'est pas tout ça, mais je viens de finir ma longue semaine et j'entends mon moment de détente m'appeler.

Il s'approcha d'Ace et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Tu es le bienvenu si tu veux. On ne s'est pas vu de la semaine et tu m'as énormément manqué.

Ace sentit la chaleur monter à son visage. L'offre était tentante, mais d'avoir eu l'invitation devant tout le monde, le gênait énormément. Le blond monta n'espérant tout de même pas trop voir débarquer son homme. Il connaissait par cœur maintenant sa timidité relationnelle. Cela lui donnait un côté mignon qu'il aimait exploiter.

Quelques minutes après le départ de Marco, Namur entra au loft.

-Marco est rentré ?

\- Oui, il est partie se détendre, répondit Ann.

\- Il a oublié son téléphone au bureau. Je profite qu'on passe d'un retour de mission pour lui ramener. Vous pourrez lui redonner ?

\- Ace va se faire un plaisir, répondit Thatch.

\- Eh ! Pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu es le seul autorisé à rentrer dans sa chambre, lui dit le cuisto tout en lui mettant le portable dans les mains.

Ace soupira, mais finalement monta à l'étage. Il hésita quelques instants avant de finalement entrer sans toquer dans la chambre. Seule, la lumière provenant de la salle de bains éclairait légèrement la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la pièce où il entendait l'eau couler. Toutefois, il n'entra pas dans la pièce, bien que la tentation fût grande. Il s'appuya contre le mur à la place.

-Marco, Namur t'as ramené ton téléphone. Je te le pose sur ton lit.

Il attendit quelques instants une réponse. N'en n'obtenant pas une, il pensa que son petit-ami n'avait peut-être pas entendue. Il allait recommencer quand son corps se retrouva coincé entre le mur et deux bras. Ses yeux fixèrent ceux du blond. Il n'osait pas regarder ailleurs, son petit ami devait être nu devant lui.

-C'est sympa de me l'avoir monté, mais tu n'es pas obligé de faire ton timide. A moins que tu ne veuilles vraiment pas me rejoindre.

\- Euh non, euh si. Enfin tu as eu une dure semaine et je ne veux pas m'imposer.

\- Si je te le propose, c'est que cela ne me dérange pas. Tu as peur de te retrouver nu avec moi ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Alors viens. L'eau est chaude. Tu pourras en profiter pour me raconter toute l'histoire concernant ta course poursuite avec ta sœur dans le salon.

Ace finit par accepter. Marco l'aida à se mettre à l'aise tout en évitant de la regarder et en lui posant des questions banales. Il s'installa le premier dans l'eau. Quand Ace le rejoignit, il lui laissa une place afin de se faire face à face. Ace lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils parlèrent aussi de leur semaine respective. A aucun moment, Marco ne tenta d'être plus entreprenant, voulant laisser au brun, l'initiative. Ils durent néanmoins mettre fin à leur baignade, l'eau refroidissant.

L'étudiant eut alors une idée tout en se séchant.

-Tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir ?

\- Rien du tout, à part profiter de la soirée avec toi. Tu voudrais faire quelque chose de spéciale ?

\- Le dernier Marvel est sorti au cinéma.

\- Oh, un rendez-vous !

\- Enfin si tu veux pas, c'est pas grave.

\- Elle est à quelle heure la dernière séance ?

\- vingt-deux heure trente, je crois.

\- Bien, il est dix-huit heure, donc on se prépare et on va manger à l'extérieur avant le film. Ça te va ?

\- Ouais ! Génial.

Ace partit en quatrième vitesse dans sa chambre afin de se préparer pour sa première sortie en amoureux. En ouvrant son dressing, il se demanda pendant de longues minutes ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir mettre pour son rendez vous. Il finit par opter pour un jeans noir et un sweat rouge. Quand il arriva au salon, son petit ami était déjà prêt. Ils ne trainèrent pas pour quitter le loft, Ace voulant éviter les questions des autres occupants.

-Ouah, mon frère partir comme un voleur ! En voilà une première, rigola Ann.

\- Et toi, tu ne sors pas ? Demanda Vista.

\- Mes amies voulaient qu'on aille en boîte, mais je suis trop fatiguée pour les accompagner. Je préfère m'affaler devant un bon film avec du pop corn.

\- La télé risque d'être inaccessible ce soir. Il y a catch, intervint Izo.

\- Ah oui. Pas grave, j'ai la télé dans ma chambre.

\- Est-ce que tu as au moins le pop corn ? Demanda Thatch.

\- Ouep. Ace m'en a ramené hier en rentrant du boulot. Tu voudrais faire ciné maison avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle à Vista.

\- Pas de soucis. Tu sais déjà quoi regarder ?

\- oui le premier volet du hobbit en version longue.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu. C'est une très bonne idée.

Ann fut heureuse de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec son petit ami. Pendant qu'elle prépara un risotto aux champignons, Vista en profita pour enlever toute trace de sa journée de travail. Thatch ne travaillant pas, aida la brune à préparer le dîner.

Depuis l'arrivée des jumeaux, il était devenu très fréquent de faire un dîner commun pour tout le monde. Les absents avaient toujours une assiette pour leur retour. Ann en profita pour faire une gamelle pour son frère Luffy. Les deux amoureux ne trainèrent pas et montèrent rapidement dans la chambre d'Ann. Avant de démarrer la séance, elle se changea, afin d'être confortablement installer.

Le couple se mit sur le lit après avoir insérer le DVD dans le lecteur et éteint la lumière. Leur soirée intime pouvait enfin commencer. Ils avaient passé de nombreuses soirées tous les deux, lorsqu'elle était en convalescence. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas la même chose. Elle se sentait intimidée. Elle se demandait comment elle devait se comporter. Elle décida de se caller confortablement contre son homme. Ce dernier l'entoura avec un de ces bras.

-Ne t'endors pas, lui dit-il.

\- Si je m'endors, tu me réveilleras.

\- Je pourrais en profiter.

\- Je sais que tu ne le feras pas.

\- Et si c'est moi qui m'endors ?

\- Alors je te regarderais dormir avant de m'endormir à mon tour contre toi.

Vista lui sourit avant de l'embrasser.


	19. Chapter 19

**Première fois  
**

 **Du côté d'Ace et de Marco**

Le début de leur sortie fut légèrement mouvementé. Ace refusait que Marco paye quoique ce soit, vu que c'était lui qui avait proposé la soirée. Pendant presque dix minutes, ils se chamaillèrent. Au final, Ace céda sur le paiement du restaurant et n'eut à sa charge que le cinéma. Le brun serait très bien qu'il s'était fait avoir. Mais il voulait profiter au maximum de son petit ami.

Ils achetèrent en avance leur place, avant de se rendre au restaurant choisi par Marco. Ace lui faisait plutôt confiance pour en trouver des vraiment très bon. Cette fois, il avait sélectionné un restaurant plus traditionnel. Ils prirent ainsi le temps de manger, tout en discutant de banalité. L'ambiance était vraiment détendue et de temps en temps, ils riaient de bon cœur.

Arrivés au cinéma, Ace alla chercher un menu maxi cinéma, composé d'un pop-corn de taille impressionnante et d'un cola XXL.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as encore faim ?

\- Mon corps est en pleine croissance.

\- Si t'as mal à l'estomac cette nuit, tu m'oublies.

\- Aucun risque là-dessus. Tu peux en prendre si tu veux.

\- Je n'allais pas me gêner de toute façon.

Ace le regarda d'un air faussement outré. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer à parler, la salle fut plongée dans le noir. Ace fut content qu'il n'y ait pas trop de monde dans la salle et surtout autour d'eux. Discrètement, il retira ses chaussures, souleva l'accoudoir qui le séparait de Marco. Ce dernier se demanda ce que pouvait faire son petit ami, mais quand il le vit se caller contre, il l'accueillit avec joie. Cela était encourageant pour leur relation. Bientôt, ils pourraient aller à l'étape suivante.

Durant le film, l'un comme l'autre ne se privèrent pas de frôler du bout des doigts, caresser l'autre. Toutefois, Marco dut stopper à un moment son petit ami.

-Si tu continues ainsi, ça risque de déraper et je doute que tu veuilles gémir mon nom en plein film.

Malgré l'obscurité, Marco devina sans problème la gêne d'Ace, car il avait retiré aussitôt sa main.

-Si t'es sage jusqu'à la fin du film, ne fois que l'on sera à la maison, on pourra reprendre là où tu t'es arrêté.

Ace était sûr que son visage avait pris la couleur de la pivoine. Malgré cette gêne, il se sentait excité et au fond de lui, il n'avait qu'une hâte, que le film se termine au plus vite. Malheureusement pour lui, le film paru durer une éternité et il faillit s'endormir plus d'une fois. Il put compter sur son petit ami, pour être réveillé à chaque fois. Dès que le générique débuta, le plus âgé entraîna le plus jeune hors du cinéma.

Ace souriait depuis que Marco lui avait pris la main et qu'il ne la lâcha qu'une fois arrivés à la voiture. Le blond le plaqua contre la portière de la voiture.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire autant ?

\- T'es encore plus pressé que moi.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si j'ai un petit ami plus qu'entreprenant ce soir, qui a passé une partie du film à m'allumer en public.

\- On était deux.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu veux que l'on continue quand on sera au loft ? lui susurra-t-il.

Ace bloqua quelques instants avant de sourire.

-C'est le but de l'échauffement, non ?

Marco captura les lèvres du brun dans un échange passionné. Il fut néanmoins bref, car l'un comme l'autre étaient pressés de retourner au loft. Durant le trajet du retour, ils entretinrent une conversation basique, parlant plus ou moins du film. Intérieurement, Ace remerciait son petit ami de ne pas parler du déroulement de la suite de leur soirée, voir nuit, vu l'heure qu'il était. Il n'avait jusqu'à présent peu d'expérience et surtout, aucune sur le plan physique.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au loft. Seuls, les amoureux du catch étaient encore debout. Ils montèrent à l'étage des chambres discrètement. Contrairement à Ace, Marco ne se posa pas de question et entraîna le brun dans sa chambre. Celle-ci avait quand même l'avantage de posséder une salle de bains privée. La porte fut à peine fermée qu'Ace se jeta sur les lèvres du plus âgé qui sourit devant cette voracité. A cette allure, la nuit promettait d'être très chaude et intense. Ce fut à contre cœur, mais pour la bonne cause, que Marco mit fin au baiser.

-Je suis content qu'on aille plus loin. Mais avant tout, il y a le passage par la douche qui est obligatoire. Même si on s'est lavé avant notre sortie.

Ace opina du chef, sachant que Marco ne lui laisserait pas le choix. Afin qu'il ne soit pas mal à l'aise par un moment d'attente, Marco lui proposa une douche à deux qu'il accepta. Une fois sous l'eau, le blond saisit le gel douche et décida de laver le dos de son partenaire tout en descendant vers le postérieur.

-Dis-moi Ace, as-tu déjà eu une relation avec un homme ? Je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi.

\- Non, t'es le premier. Mais je sais comment cela se passe, lui répondit-il.

\- Bien, au moins on part avec de la théorie. Je vais être le plus doux possible, mais je ne te cacherais pas qu'au début, cela risque d'être un peu inconfortable pour toi. Si cela ne va pas, dis le moi tout de suite, lui dit-il tout en le savonnant.

\- Tu sais que là tu ne me rassures pas du tout.

\- Je préfère être honnête que t'entendez m'insulter car je ne t'aurais pas prévenu. C'est qu'ici, dit-il en appuyant un doigt sur l'entrée, c'est plutôt étroit. Mais une fois que je t'aurais préparé et que j'aurais trouvé un certain point sensible, tu en redemanderas. C'est l'une des raisons que je tiens à ce que cela soit propre.

L'une de mains de Marco passa à l'avant et se mit à le caresser tout en savonnant l'entrejambe du brun. En même temps, il pressa légèrement son doigt dans l'intimité. Il ne chercha pas à aller plus loin, juste à détendre légèrement l'orifice. Ace, quant à lui, ne pouvait pas s'occuper du blond, il lui tournait le dos. Au bout de dix minutes, Marco coupa l'eau. Ils se séchèrent chacun de son côté. Puis Marco revint vers son amant et l'embrassa de nouveau. Lentement Il l'emmena vers le lit. Il le fit basculer afin de le surplomber sans quitter pour autant ses lèvres. Seule une lampe de chevet les éclairait, ce qui rendait encore plus intime ce moment. Les mains d'Ace se posèrent sur les hanches de Marco qu'il se mit à caresser. Marco commença alors son exploration avec sa bouche. Il connaissait déjà le haut, pour l'avoir parcouru avec ses mains plusieurs fois. Mais cette fois c'était différent. La saveur qu'il goûtait, avait un arôme de luxure. Il titilla un moment les deux boutons rose avant de continuer sa descente. De temps en temps, il remontait pour capturer à nouveau les lèvres. Au passage, il frottait son excitation avec celle d'Ace, faisant gémir ce dernier.

Tout en explorant le corps du plus jeune, Marco découvrait de nouveaux points sensibles. Le brun ne restait pas inactif. Quand son amant revenait vers sa bouche, ses mains se perdaient sur le corps de celui-ci. L'étudiant n'avait plus en cet instant la retenue habituelle et cela plaisait à son ainé. Ce dernier prenait son temps afin que son amant soit le plus détendu possible.

Au bout d'un très long moment, il se redressa et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour en sortir un flacon et une protection. Tout en souriant à l'étudiant, il lui écarta un peu les jambes et avec un oreiller, lui souleva les hanches. Il enduisit trois doigts d'une de ses mains avec le lubrifiant et prit possession de la bouche de son amant afin de lui occuper l'esprit ailleurs pendant que le premier doigt appuya contre l'orifice. Il le sentit tout de même retenir sa respiration d'un coup.

-Respire calmement et pense à autre chose.

\- T'as déjà essayé ?

\- Bien évidement. Je ne te conseillerais pas sur ce que je ne connais pas.

\- Alors on aurait dû inverser les rôles.

\- Et laisser un débutant faire ? Non je préfère jouer le vilain pour ce soir. D'ailleurs, tu n'as même pas remarqué que le premier doigt était déjà complètement à l'intérieur.

Pour confirmer ses dires, Marco bougea le doigt. Il continua ainsi à préparer son amant tout en faisant des pauses, détournant l'attention par de l'humour. Tout en agissant ainsi, il chercha ce petit point sensible. Il sourit quand il vit son amant s'arquer tout en laissant échapper un cri de plaisir. Le jugeant prêt pour la suite, il enfila rapidement la protection. Au passage, il s'essuya les doigts lubrifiés et prit d'une main le visage d'Ace au moment où il commença à le pénétrer. Ace tenta de ne rien montrer, mais la gêne ou la douleur, il n'arrivait pas à définir ce que cela était, mais une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas du tout agréable. Marco fit de nombreuses pauses, essayant de lui faire penser à autre chose et lui murmurant pleins de mots doux. Il attendit qu'Ace lui donne le feu vert pour commencer à faire des allers et retours en lui. Il fallut un peu de patience avant que le brun ne lâche totalement prise. Le blond intensifia les va-et-vient et sourit quand il toucha à nouveau ce point tant recherché. Il regarda son amant dont la respiration était déjà saccadée et le regard brillant.

-T'es prêt pour l'ascension j'espère, lui lança-t-il, tout en le pénétrant d'un coup, faisant mouche.

Marco augmenta l'allure encore. Ace dans ces bras avait l'impression qu'il allait imploser d'un moment à l'autre. Le blond saisit le membre du brun afin de le cajoler. Il ne fallut pas plus pour que le plus jeune ne vienne se déverser et sue les muscle se resserrent autour du membre du plus vieux. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur le côté tout en attirant son amant. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, sans bouger, savourant cette intimité totale et reprenant leur souffle. Ce fut Marco qui brisa le silence.

-Pas trop déçu ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, même si tu avais raison pour le début. Mais j'ai adoré.

\- Moi aussi j'ai adoré, lui confia le pompier. Mets-toi sur le ventre, je reviens toute de suite.

Marco se leva et revint de la salle de bains quelques instants plus tard. Il se mit à califourchon sur les fesses de son petit ami sans y mettre son poids toutefois. Ace frissonna en sentant quelque chose de froid lui tomber sur les reins.

-C'est quoi ?

\- Un baume décontractant après l'effort.

Il se mit à masser le plus jeune appuyant sur certaines zones. Ace soupira d'aise et petit à petit, sombra dans un sommeil réparateur. Il ne sentit même pas Marco se retirer et le recouvrir d'un drap pour la nuit. Ce dernier le rejoignit rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

 **oOOooOOo**

Ann luttait vaillamment pour ne pas s'endormir devant le film. Par moment, elle secouait la tête, comme si elle chassait des mauvaises pensées, faisant sourire Vista. Ce dernier voyait tous les efforts du monde qu'elle faisait pour rester jusqu'au bout. Elle finit, toutefois, par perdre le combat, et elle s'endormit contre le coach. Celui-ci attendit un moment avant d'éteindre le DVD. Il allongea la brune sous la couette et, après avoir tout débarrassé, se coucha près d'elle. Instinctivement, elle se blottit contre lui.


	20. Chapter 20

**à la piscine  
**

 **Chambre d'Ann**

La lumière filtrait légèrement entre les mailles du volet. Ann enfouit un peu plus son visage dans le corps chaud contre elle. Elle sentit une main caresser son dos sous le tee-shirt et lui provoquer de doux frissons. La main fut rapidement accompagnée par une paire de lèvres qui déposèrent une pluie de baisers. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour à Ann pour quelle ronronne comme un chat.

-Bonjour ma douce.

\- hmmm, bonjour mon preux chevalier.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Trop bien. Je pourrais vite devenir accro à des réveils comme ça en plus.

\- Et moi je pourrais très vite devenir accro à toi, lui répondit-il en accentuant ses câlins.

Ann se retrouva sur le ventre, son tee-shirt complètement remonté. Il lui aurait bien retiré, mais il craignait de la brusquer et de l'effrayer, pensant qu'il voulait forcément aller plus loin. Il la câlina pendant de longues minutes, appréciant les belles réactions qu'il lui provoquait. De temps à autres, il partait à la capture des lèvres de la brune avant de retourner à l'exploration de son dos. Il dut y mettre fin quand il entendit le ventre de sa belle crier famine. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

-Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on aille manger.

\- J'ai pas envie de bouger. Je suis trop bien. Il est quelle heure ?

\- Un peu plus de neuf heure. Ne bouge pas alors, je vais ramener le petit déjeuner au lit.

\- Non quand même pas. J'vais me faire charrier par mon frère. Juste encore quelques minutes. Je suis bien au chaud dans tes bras.

\- Comme tu veux. Tu as prévu quoi de beau pur aujourd'hui ?

\- Devoir à terminer pour ce matin et cet après midi, avec Ace on va aller à la piscine, histoire que je refasse un peu de sport. Tu voudras venir ?

\- Je dois avoir un maillot de bain dans un tiroir de ma commode.

\- Chouette, on va pouvoir passer du temps ensemble. Par contre, tu ne te moqueras pas de moi, car j'arrive pas à nager très longtemps, mais j'aime la piscine.

\- C'est un peu normal, ton problème d'endurance est dû à ton problème cardiaque. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider à faire du sport comme tout le monde.

\- Oh ! C'est vrai ! S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant pour être à sa hauteur. J'avais oublié que tu étais un coach sportif pour personne souffrant d'handicap et de maladie lourde. Je suis désolée.

\- C'est pas grave. Tu vas vois, on va y aller en douceur. Et dans quelques mois tu pourras peut-être battre ton frère.

\- Oh je vise pas si haut que cela. Par contre ce que j'aimerais cet été, c'est pouvoir aller en montagne et partir de tout en bas, pour la gravir en me disant que même malade, je peux le faire.

\- C'est faisable. Il suffit d'y aller à ton rythme et de bien de préparer au moins six mois en avance en te fixant des objectifs pour atteindre un palier.

Ann finit par se lever après d'innombrable câlins. Le couple descendit à la cuisine où Thatch s'activait à préparer le déjeuner.

-Salut Thatch, lança Vista.

\- Salut les tourtereaux. Bien dormi Bella ?

\- J'aurais bien traîné au lit toute la journée, tellement j'y étais bien.

\- Cela ne te ressemble pas de paraisser.

\- Je sais, mais je me dis que des fois, cela ne fait pas de mal.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison, commenta Vista en servant une tasse de chocolat chaud à sa brune.

\- Tu fais quoi Thatch ?

\- Une nouvelle recette et j'ai besoin de l'avis de tout le monde avant de la présenter au menu du restaurant.

\- Cool, j'adore servir de cobaye culinaire.

Une fois rassasiée, Ann remonta dans sa chambre afin de terminer ses devoir. Au moment de franchir sa porte, elle vit passer Marco, avec un étrange sourire. Elle n'osa pas lui demander si cela avait un rapport avec son frère.

 **oOOooOOo**

 **Dans la chambre de Marco**

Ace se réveilla lentement. Malgré la nuit courte avec son amant, il se sentait reposé et très bien, un peu sur un nuage. En bougeant, une douleur dans le bas du dos, lui rappela leur activité nocturne Il sentit aussitôt une étreinte autour de sa taille. Il se retourna pur faire face à Marco qui l'observait, le regard brillant.

-Salut, murmura d'une voix endormie le plus jeune.

\- Salut toi aussi. Pas trop douloureux ?

\- M'en parle pas. J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur au niveau de mes reins.

\- Sympa de me comparer à ce genre de machine, lui dit-il en capturant les lèvres du brun.

Pendant quelques minutes, ce fut des échanges de baiser et de caresses. Marco fut le premier à sortir du lit. Il vit Ace s'installer à sa place. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette scène. Il prit une douche avant de quitter la chambre, laissant son amant se reposer encore un peu. Il savait depuis un moment qu'Ace n'était pas matinal du tout, surtout tant qu'il n'avait pas pris son petit déjeuner.

oOOooOOo

A midi, tous les colocataires présents au loft goutèrent le nouveau plat de Thatch.

-C'est vraiment trop bon ! s'extasia Ann.

\- Je suis ravi que cela te plaise.

\- Je crois que je vais solliciter ton aide pour préparer les cakes pour la fête du lycée au mois de juin. Je ne suis pas aussi douée que toi.

\- Pas de soucis, mais tu te débrouilles très bien déjà.

\- Thatch a raison. Ton lapin au spaghetti est trop génial, intervint Ace.

\- J'ai compris le message. Je t'en ferais week-end prochain.

\- Cool. Kid et Killer vont être content.

Ann sentit soudainement qu'elle s'était faîte avoir Son frère allait le regretter car elle comptait se venger.

Après le repas, les deux couples récupérèrent leurs affaires pour se rendre à la piscine. Marco avait accepté l'invitation d'Ace et avait même proposé d'y aller en voiture. Ann dut insister pour payer elle-même son entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ne fallut seulement quelques minutes pour Ann et Vista de se changer. Ils se retrouvèrent après les douches près du grand bassin. La brune ne put s'empêcher de regarder Vista. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait si peu vêtu. Elle était tentée de toucher chacun des muscles qu'elle admirait. Son petit ami était une véritable tentation. En regardant autour, elle remarqua des filles lui mater sans gêne ces fesses. Un brin de jalousie naquit au fond d'elle.

-Ce maillot de bain te va à merveille, commenta le coach.

\- C'est qu'un simple maillot, le tiens est pas mal aussi, lui répondit-elle le rouge lui montant aux joues. Bon il fait quoi mon frère, tenta-t'elle de changer de sujet.

\- J'aurais bien ma petite idée.

\- Je crois qu'on a la même et je ne préfère pas y penser. C'est quand même mon frère.

\- Ah ah ah ah ah. On a qu'à commencer sans eux alors.

\- Bonne idée. Les absents ont toujours tort.

Le couple se dirigea vers le grand bassin. Ils posèrent leur serviette sur le côté. Une fois au bord de l'eau, Ann fixa pendant quelques instants l'eau. Il n'y avait pas trop de monde et c'était tant mieux. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle n'avait pas nagé. Se servant de l'échelle, elle descendit lentement dans l'eau. Comme dans son souvenir, elle trouva l'eau trop fraîche. Une fois immergée, elle céda la place à Vista qui la rejoignit aussitôt. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, elle déposa un rapide baiser et commença à nager. Elle resta proche du bord pour se rattraper en cas de fatigue. Sa première longueur parut durer une éternité et d'avancer comme un escargot. Rapidement, elle s'était sentie essoufflée. Arrivée enfin au bout de la ligne droit, elle entendit des applaudissements au-dessus d'elle. Relevant la tête, elle vit son frère et Marco. Elle mit quelques instants à reprendre son souffle avant de leur parler.

-La piscine n'est pas le lieu le plus adapté pour d'autres sports que la natation.

\- Serais-tu jalouse, frangine, parce que Vista n'a pas pu venir avec toi dans le vestiaire ? Lui lança son frère qui s'était abaissé à sa hauteur pour pas que tout le monde l'entende.

\- Tu ne nies donc pas.

\- Hé, j'ai pas dit qu'on avait fait ça non plus, dit-il en se redressant.

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est tout comme. Bon vous venez nager ou juste regarder les autres.

\- Je te laisse de l'avance, je te rattraperais avant la fin de ta prochaine longueur.

\- Oh une compétition ! Je vais te mettre la raclée de ta vie.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela soit une très bonne idée, Ann, intervint Marco.

\- Je me range de son avis, la puce, renchérit Vista. Tu reprends le sport. Visiter les urgences ne fait pas partie du programme du jour.

\- C'est pas sympa de me le rappeler, dit-elle en faisant sa bouille qui fait la tête.

Aussitôt, un bras lui encercla la taille et l'attira vers un torse qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

-T'en fait pas. Dans quelques mois tu pourras le battre sans aucun problème, lui promit Vista tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. On continue avant que tu te refroidisses ?

\- C'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Ils se remirent en position et se lancèrent dans une nouvelle traversée. Ace et Marco les rejoignirent juste après avoir plongés. Comme prévu, le pompier et le brun firent aisément un aller-retour, pendant que la brune ne fit qu'une longueur. Vista restait toujours près d'elle, lui donnant de temps à autres des conseils.

Alors qu'elle était à sa troisième longueur, elle ressentit un violent pincement à la poitrine et arrêta aussitôt tout mouvement. Elle commença à couler, quand Vista la tira vers le haut.

-Reste avec moi, ma belle, lui dit-il pour la rassurer.

\- Ann ! s'écria Ace qui arriva rapidement en nageant, talonné de près par le pompier.

\- ça va, Ace. Panique pas à ma place, dit-elle en tentant de reprendre son souffle, mais grimaçant sous la nouvelle douleur.

\- Je crois que t'en as assez fait pour cette séance, intervint Marco.

\- Ouais t'as raison. J'vais aller me mettre dans les gradins.

Vista l'amena à l'échelle et l'aida à monter. Elle réussit toutefois à tenir sur ses jambes pour aller jusqu'à leur serviette. Tout le monde l'avait suivi. Le blond lui prit le pouls pour être sûr que tout allait à peu près bien.

-Vous pouvez continuer sans moi. Je ne bougerais pas de là.

\- T'es sûre ? s'inquiéta Ace.

\- Ace ! Je vais bien.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je vais rester avec elle, assura Vista.

\- Allez, viens Ace, on a encore quelques longueurs à faire, intervint Marco.

Le brun retourna nager, non sans un regard en arrière.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Vista sait s'occuper d'elle et on est juste à côté.

\- Je sais, mais c'est ma sœur.

\- Elle a juste besoin de se reposer.

Ann et vista regardèrent les deux hommes plonger.

-tu peux y aller, tu sais. C'est pas parce que je ne peux déjà plus nager que tu dois arrêter.

\- Cela ne me gêne absolument pas.

Au bout d'un moment, Ann posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Vista et s'endormit. Elle fut réveillée moins d'une heure plus tard afin qu'elle aille se changer. Son frère avait fini par prendre du plaisir avec Marco. Au final, ce fut une très bonne journée pour tout le monde.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteure : merci à tous les guests d'aimer mon histoire._


	21. Chapter 21

**Dérapage  
**

Tous les colocataires présents le samedi suivant dégustèrent le fameux lapin aux spaghettis Ann avait pu bénéficier de l'aide providentielle de Thatch qui lui donna tout un tas d'astuces. La facture étant tout de même trop salé pour Ace seul, la facture fut partagée entre chaque locataire. Bien évidemment, Kid et Killer étaient ravis de pouvoir passer la soirée avec eux.

Après le repas Kid proposa aux jumeaux de sortir au bar de l'arnaque.

-Ce sera sans moi, les garçons. Et puis sortir avec vous trois n'est pas la meilleure idée.

\- Ben tu vois, moi je ne vois pas pourquoi. On est les meilleurs gardes du corps, lui lança Kid.

\- Vous êtes à vous trois les chercheurs d'emmerdes.

\- Hé frangine, évites de donner aux autres une mauvaise réputation.

\- Faut-il que je te rappelle la dernière fois ?

\- Alors là c'est petit. En plus on s'est fait attaquer en premier, il fallait bien se défendre.

\- Vous ne les auriez pas provoqués par hasard ?

\- Jamais de la vie. Demande à Shakky.

\- Non c'est bon. J'ai mieux à faire. Mais pas la peine de m'appeler et de me réveiller en pleine nuit pour soigner les blessés.

Les trois garçons quittèrent rapidement la maison pour se diriger vers le bar de l'arnaque. Ace en profitait, Marco n'étant pas là pour la soirée, étant de garde pour le week end.

-J'espère qu'il y aura du monde à plumer, commenta Ace sur le chemin. C'est que je commence à être à sec.

\- Pareil pour moi. Il a fallu que je répare la moto, répondit le rouge. Mais je croyais que tu faisais plus d'heures ?

\- Ouais, mais pas tellement plus que cela. Je dois garder du temps pour étudier. Mais la dernière mensualité pour le voyage scolaire m'a coûté un rein.

\- Et dire qu'on va se geler pendant une semaine le cul sur des pistes de Ski. On ne pourra même pas mater le cul des filles, avec toutes les couches de vêtements qu'elles auront.

\- De ce côté-là, cela ne me dérange absolument pas.

\- Tu pourrais être solidaire. C'est pas parce que tu es casé, que tu dois être égoïste envers les copains.

\- Si tu arrêtais de prendre les filles pour tirer ton coup une fois et les envoyer balader ensuite, tu ne serais plus célibataire depuis longtemps, intervint Killer.

\- C'est un coup bas Killer. Déjà que je ne sais pas ce que tu peux trouver à Jewerly. A la cantine, elle dévalise tous les plateaux. Elle est pire qu'Ace et Luffy réunis.

\- Dis pas ça à mon frère, il va vouloir faire un concours de bouffe.

Le bar de l'arnaque était pour une fois blindé. Même leurs places habituelles étaient prises. Ils durent prendre place au bar. Comme à l'accoutumée, Shakky leur offrit la première tournée. Il y avait de nombreux joueurs autour des tables et les garçons commencèrent à élaborer tout un tas de plan pour déplumer le plus de monde possible. Seuls Kid et Ace étaient des joueurs, Killer préférait observer pour prévenir d'éventuels risques de bagarre. C'était lui qui trouvait l'issue de secours.

Moins d'une demi-heure après leur entrée dans le bar, Kid et Ace étaient chacun à une table de poker. C'était leur jeu de prédilection. Chacun démarra lentement, préférant perdre les deux premières parties afin de mettre leur adversaire trop en confiance. Puis à compter de la troisième partie, les choses changèrent radicalement et ils se mirent à plumer leur table respective. Les adversaires prenant au départ pour la chance du débutant, commencèrent à s'énerver de perdre à la chaîne. Il ne fallut que trois heures pour que chacun reparte avec plus de sept cents berrys en poche. C'était vraiment une très bonne moisson qui allait leur permettre de bien finir leur mois. Ils prirent leurs gains et quittèrent le bar de l'arnaque afin de rentrer au loft. Ils s'arrêtèrent au parc, afin de faire le partage à trois.

-Tu sais quoi Ace, tu devrais quitter ton taf et on gagnerait chacun un bon salaire juste en faisant des parties de poker.

\- Ce serait une bonne idée, mais pas sûr que le vieux ne me fasse pas la peau s'il le découvrait.

\- Ouais c'est sûr.

\- Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà ! les interrompit un mec qu'Ace reconnut comme un des types qu'ils avaient plumé plus tôt dans la soirée. C'est cette bande de tricheurs.

\- C'est qui ce guignol ? demanda Kid.

\- Il était à ma table, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

\- ça tombe bien que l'on tombe sur vous, j'aimerais bien récupérer le fric que vous nous avez volé.

\- on n'a rien volé. T'as perdu, assume, lui lança le brun.

\- Les gars, je crois qu'ils n'ont pas compris à qui ils avaient affaire.

Aussitôt les trois amis furent encerclés par cinq individus et la bagarre générale démarra aussitôt. Les coups plurent de part et d'autre pendant une dizaine de minutes. Kid, Ace et Killer rendaient coups pour coups. Ils étaient tout de même en difficulté vu qu'ils étaient en infériorité numérique. Le brun finit par plaquer au sol le meneur et commença à lui administrer une pluie de coups au visage. Rapidement l'homme résista moins, tandis que le poing d'Ace virait au rouge. Il allait presque le tuer dans un accès de rage quand, soudainement, des coups de sifflets retentirent et des gyrophares bleus cassèrent l'obscurité de la nuit.

Avant même de réaliser ce qui se passait, Ace, Kid et Killer se retrouvèrent avec les autres individus, menottés au sol. Des pas sourds retentirent avec un claquement qui fit reconnecter avec la réalité le brun. Il déglutit avec peine en reconnaissant très bien le pas de son grand-père. Il se rendit compte qu'il était plus qu'en mauvaise posture.

-Ace ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris, sale rejeton ?

\- Tss, merde le vieux.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait chef ?

\- Embarquez moi toute cette vermine. On règlera ça au poste.

Ace, ainsi que ses deux amis et l'autre bande furent conduit au commissariat. Une fois dans le bâtiment, après un trajet silencieux, ils furent tous séparés dans des cellules. Ace fut mené directement dans le bureau de l'inspecteur Garp. Ce dernier était déjà assis derrière son bureau et attendait patiemment que son petit-fils prenne place en face. Le policier ayant amené referma la porte en repartant.

-Tes résultats scolaires ne sont pas les plus brillants. Tu as déjà eu deux avertissements pour comportement violent au lycée et ce soir, je te retrouve en train de tabasser à mort un homme. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe dans ta sale tête de pioche ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté dans ton éducation pour que tu deviennes un délinquant ? Tu peux me le dire ! Tu me déçois énormément, gamin.

\- De toute façon, je suis toujours le responsable, t'écouteras pas ce que je voudrais dire. Il n'y a que Luffy qui est ton petit fils parfait. Ann, Sabo et moi-même, nous ne sommes pas tes petits enfants biologiques après tout.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Je vous aime tous autant les uns que les autres.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Garp fit tout un tas de remontrance à son petit fils.

oOOooOOo

Comme le week end précédent, Ann avait fini par s'endormir contre Vista. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient fini dans la chambre du coach après avoir mis toute la vaisselle dans les deux lave-vaisselles avec l'aide de Thatch et de Fossa. Ensuite Ann s'était éclipsée afin de prendre une bonne douche et d'enlever ainsi toutes les odeurs de cuisine qu'elle pouvait sentir sur elle. Elle en avait profité pour utiliser son nouveau gel douche aux fruits de bois, Whitey Bay. Vista l'avait aussitôt senti quand elle s'était ensuite blottie contre lui.

Au départ, ils avaient prévu de se regarder un film, mais au final, ils avaient passé la soirée à se câliner et s'embrasser sans jamais aller trop loin, Ann, ne se sentant pas encore prête à franchir la prochaine étape. Elle avait fini par s'endormir ainsi.

Il était trois heures du matin, quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Après l'avoir cherché à tâtons, elle finit par le trouver et décrocher.

-Putain Ace, t'as vu l'heure !

\- Ann... Ché Luffy, dit l'interlocuteur d'une voix sanglotante.

\- Luffy ! qu'est ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-elle en se redressant soudainement.

\- C'est horrible. Papy est tout fâché. Il a ... Il a... Il a arrêté Ace.

\- Quoi !

A côté d'elle, Vista s'était réveillé et avait allumé la lumière de la table de nuit. Il s'était assis à côté d'elle, attendant qu'elle raccroche pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Il entendait des brides, mais pas tout. Il ne fallut que deux minutes avant que sa petite-amie ne raccroche le téléphone.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, la puce ?

\- Mon frère Ace s'est encore battu et a failli envoyer un type ce soir à l'hosto. C'est grand-père qui l'a arrêté. Je n'en sais pas plus. Je dois aller au commissariat.

\- Va t'habiller, je t'y emmène.

\- Merci Vista. Par contre, ne dis rien à Marco, hein.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. On avisera plus tard. Pour le moment, nous devons déjà faire sortir ton frère de là.

\- Je me dépêche.

\- Je t'attends à la voiture dans la cour.

Cinq minutes après, Ann et Vista étaient en route pour le poste de police. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle était angoissée, se demandant bien ce qui avait poussé son jumeau à une telle violence. En arrivant sur place, elle se dirigea directement vers le bureau de son grand-père. A force de venir ici, elle connaissait par cœur les lieux. Elle trouva ce dernier assit, tenant sa tête entre ses mains. Dans cette position, il avait l'air fatigué et si vieux.

-Papy !

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Ann ? Tu devrais être en train de dormir.

\- Luffy m'a appelé en larmes. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je vois mal Ace faire du mal involontairement.

\- Il a joué à des jeux d'argent et il a plumé des types qui ont voulu récupérer leur argent.

\- Il est où ? Que va-t-il lui arriver ?

\- En ce moment, il passe devant le juge. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il va sûrement s'en sortir. Enfin cela ne l'empêchera pas de goûter à une correction de ma part.

Vista entra dans le bureau de Garp.

-Vous êtes qui vous ?

\- Bonsoir monsieur, j'accompagne Ann.

\- Ah oui papy, c'est pas le moment. Il s'agit de Vista, c'est mon petit ami.

\- Tu comptais me le dire un jour ? Enfin t'as raison, on en reparlera un autre jour. Vous pouvez patienter dans mon bureau. Il y en a pour un moment je pense.

Le couple s'installa sur le canapé qui se trouvait derrière la porte du bureau. Au bout d'une heure, Ann s'était à nouveau endormi contre le coach.


	22. Chapter 22

**Effeuillage et câlins  
**

Le jugement avait été plutôt rapide pour une fois et Ace put quitter le commissariat sur les coups de six heure du matin. Quand il avait vu sa sœur sur place, il se doutait que Luffy était au courant et que le mioche avait été pleurer auprès d'Ann. Il rentra donc avec sa sœur et Vista. Le trajet se fit en silence, et on pouvait sentir une certaine tension. Il pouvait parier qu'elle était à deux doigts d'exploser de colère. Mais il était trop crevé pour entamer l'engueulade du siècle. Celle de Garp avait amplement été suffisante pour le moment. Sans compter qu'il allait devoir affronter Marco et qu'il ne savait pas comment ce dernier allait réagir. Une boule d'angoisse monta dans sa gorge rien qu'en y pensant.

Il avait peur. Il ne pouvait le nier. Il avait peur que le blond le largue pour une connerie dont il n'était même pas responsable.

Une fois devant le loft, il vit de suite la présence de la voiture de son petit-ami. Etait-il au courant ? Non pas forcément. Il était peut-être rentré à la maison avant que le fax n'arrive.

Il sortit rapidement du véhicule et remercia Vista de l'avoir ramené. Se déchaussant en quatrième vitesse, il se précipita dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas voir son amant pour le moment. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir. Il ne prit pas la peine de prendre une douche et se déshabilla pour se glisser sous la couette.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que Marco était dans le salon au moment où il l'avait traversé. Ce dernier l'avait fixé sans rien dire.

-Pas encore couché ? Lança Vista au pompier.

\- Non, je viens juste de rentrer et je mangeais un bout avant d'y aller. Vous y avez passé la nuit ?

\- T'es déjà au courant. En effet, une bonne partie de la nuit. D'ailleurs la miss, dort à moitié.

\- Bonne fin de nuit.

\- A toi aussi. Au fait, Marco. Ne soit pas trop dur avec lui. Ils se sont faits avoir avec ses amis.

Le blond sourit à son ami et le regarda monter à l'étage tout en soutenant Ann qui piquait sérieusement du nez. Il n'était pas prêt de les revoir. Une fois qu'il eut finit son café, il monta à l'étage. Il se douta bien qu'Ace n'était pas dans sa chambre et qu'il devait dormir dans sa propre chambre. Il décida de s'y rendre et ce fut sans toquer qu'il y pénétra. Il entendit le ronflement qu'il connaissait tant, maintenant. En le voyant ainsi, il avait envie de tout sauf de devoir lui faire la morale. Enfin pour le moment il était trop crevé et il préférait se reposait un peu avant d'attaquer les hostilités. Une chose était sûre, ce fut qu'Ace allait en baver durant les trois prochaines semaines et ça il allait y mettre un point d'honneur.

Il se déshabilla et se glissa à son tour sous les draps et se colla contre son amant qui ne se réveilla même pas. Il rejoignit rapidement Morphée.

 **oOOooOOo**

-Vista, ma chambre est de l'autre côté.

\- Tu iras avec moi dans la mienne, comme ça personne ne viendra te réveiller avant l'heure.

\- Mais j'ai mon pyjama, dit-elle tout en baillant à se décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Je te prêterais un de mes tee-shirts ou alors tu n'as qu'à dormir nue.

\- Hum, tu risques d'être tenté.

\- Mais je suis en permanence tenté par toi.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la fit entrer. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers le lit où elle se laissa tomber comme une pierre. Vista se dirigea vers la commode et en sortie un tee-shirt qu'il envoya sur le lit. Il recouvra le visage de la miss qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Il faudrait que tu te changes quand même. Tu ne comptes pas dormir habillée avec autant d'épaisseur.

\- Trop fatiguée pour le faire.

\- Oh vraiment. Dans ce cas... commença-t-il tout en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle sentit soudainement le lit s'affaisser et une main déboutonner le premier bouton de son gilet. Cacher encore par le tee shirt, elle en profita pour cacher son trouble. Les boutons sautèrent les uns après les autres dans une lenteur extrême.

-Je n'ai plus qu'à m'en occuper moi-même alors, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille sans pour autant lui retirer le vêtement qui la cachait.

Il tira sur la manche afin de le lui retirer sans pour autant la soulever pour le moment. Il en profitait pour embrasser et effleurer les parties de peau qu'il mettait à nu. Il finit par glisser sa main dans son dos et dégrafa le sous-vêtement. Il sentit à ce moment-là un frisson de la part de sa petite amie. Mais il constata aussi qu'elle était parfaitement détendue et qu'elle lui faisait donc confiance. Il allait donc pouvoir en profiter un peu avec son consentement non avoué. Il glissa sa main sous le tee-shirt qu'elle portait et se mit à faire des arabesques qui la firent réagir aussitôt. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Tu as une drôle de façon de me déshabiller, murmura-t-elle.

\- peut-être est-ce parce que je ne vois rien sans lumière. Je dois donc y aller à tâtons.

Il sentit les bras de la miss bouger aussitôt et le vêtement qu'il lui avait lancé être retiré.

-Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu avais éteint la lumière.

\- C'est normal, c'est pour mieux te dévorer mon enfant, lui lança-t-il avant de se mettre à l'embrasser amoureusement.

Il profita du baiser pour continuer l'effeuillage de la miss. Il déboutonna le jeans et descendit la fermeture avant de se mettre à caresser les hanches parfaitement sculptées de la miss. Celle-ci émit un léger rire, étant très sensible à cet endroit. Lentement les mains du coach firent descendre le pantalon, attrapant au passage la paire de chaussette. Ses mains remontèrent le long des jambes en les caressant pour finir par attraper la bordure du tee-shirt afin de le remonter et lui faire suivre le même chemin, dévoilant un poitrine mise à nue. Sa bouche se posa au niveau de l'épaule et commença à embrasser chaque centimètre de peau descendant lentement jusqu'au premier bourgeon que sa langue se mit à titiller.

Bien évidemment, il guetta la moindre tension venant de sa belle, mais pour le moment, elle restait très réceptive par les petits gémissements qu'elle émettait. Elle ne resta pas inactive non plus et ses mains effleurèrent les épaules avant de descendre le long des bras pour finalement se retrouver prisonnières des mains de Vista. Elle s'arqua sous les coups de langues et de succions que lui prodiguait son homme. Il changea de sein et lui infligea le même traitement. Ann lui serrait les mains.

Au bout de quelques minutes il remonta et captura ses lèvres à nouveau. Il finit par lâcher les mains de la belle afin de parcourir plus facilement avec ces doigts le corps de la brune. Cette dernière les avait remonté dans les cheveux du coach.

Ils finirent par se séparer, devant reprendre leur souffle. Vista posa son front sur celui de celle qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

-On ferait mieux de s'arrêter là. Sinon je ne pourrais plus stopper.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle. Je veux aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Tu es fatiguée, Ann et je ne pense pas que cela soit vraiment sérieux.

\- S'il te plaît, Vista.

Ce dernier observa, malgré l'obscurité, le visage de sa douce avant de soupirer.

-Tu as gagné, mais si ça ne va pas, je veux que tu me le dises toute de suite.

\- Promis.

Vista repartit à la conquête du corps de la miss et descendit tout en l'embrassant. Il passa sa langue dans le creux du nombril, tandis que ses mains faisaient glisser le dernier rempart qui la couvrait. Ses doigts remontèrent ensuite jusqu'à l'intimité encore non explorer. Il voulait prendre tout son temps et tant pis s'ils devaient se lever qu'en fin de journée. Il se mit à caresser cet endroit tant convoité et sourit en constatant l'état dans lequel, Ann se trouvait.

-Tu es si impatiente que ça, apparemment.

-Hum, fut la seule réponse qu'il eut.

Il descendit avec sa bouche et se mit à la goûter. Ann laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et plaisir mélangés. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, son futur amant ayant décidé de la maintenir plaquée au matelas. Quand il la jugea prête pour la suite des évènements, il se redressa afin de retirer son propre sous-vêtement et de mettre une protection. Ne sachant pas si la miss prenait un contraceptif et il voulait éviter tout risque inutile. En retournant vers le lit, il aperçut l'ombre de la miss assise en tailleur. Il se mit en face d'elle et l'embrassa longuement tout en la rallongeant au milieu des oreilles. D'elle-même, elle écarta ses jambes pour lui laisser la voie ouverte. Il se mit à l'embrasser langoureusement, tandis qu'il commença à la pénétrer. Il s'arrêta en sentant la barrière inviolée jusqu'à ce jour. Avec deux de ces doigts, il se mit à stimuler le petit bouton de chair. Il sourit en la voyant réagir rapidement. Quand elle approcha l'orgasme, il franchit alors la barrière et s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde.

Ann n'eut pas le temps de sentir la moindre douleur avec la vague de plaisir qui l'avait submergé. Elle sentit son homme faire des va-et-vient lents au départ, avant d'accélérer sans lâcher pour autant ses lèvres. Quand il mit fin au baiser, il la fixa de son regard brillant de luxure. Une main caressa le visage de la brune.

-Prends de longues inspirations, tu auras moins de mal, lui chuchota-t-il en voyant qu'elle était déjà très essoufflée.

Elle tenta de mettre en pratique le conseil, mais une vague de plaisir la submergea soudainement et involontairement, tous ses muscles se tendirent et un cri échappa de sa bouche. Vista ne tarda pas à la rejoindre avec la compression autour de son sexe. Il bascula aussitôt sur le côté et la serra contre lui.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils ne bougèrent pas et Vista sourit en entendant le souffle devenu régulier de sa belle qui avait fini par rejoindre le pays des songes. Il se retira enfin d'elle et après s'être débarrassé de la protection, rejoignit la miss tout en les couvrant.

Dans le couloir, plusieurs habitants passèrent devant la chambre de Vista tout en souriant.

-Cela promet avec le frère et la sœur si expressif, commenta Thatch qui descendait l'escalier avec Haruta.

\- La fougue de la jeunesse, lui répondit-elle.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteure : je passe d'une à deux publication hebdomadaire pour cette fiction. J'ai presque finit sa rédaction et je devrais voir la fin d'ici une semaine et demi à ce rythme._

 _réponse à suriccate : oui le pauvre Ace, je le plains, car quand Marco pas content, Marco être méchant (j'vais pas dire Marco cracher comme les lamas XD). La suite jeudi._


	23. Chapter 23

**Dispute  
**

 **Dans la chambre d'Ace**

Les deux hommes dormaient encore profondément en ce début d'après-midi. Aucun d'eux n'avait mis le moindre réveil et personne ne vint les réveiller. Ce fut pour une fois Ace qui émergea le premier. Il aurait bien dormi encore un moment, mais la douleur de ses blessures non soignées se rappelaient depuis plusieurs minutes à son bon souvenir. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se redressa. Il voulut se lever, mais remarqua aussitôt un bras autour de sa taille. Il se rappelait pourtant de s'être endormi seul et dans sa chambre. Remontant du regard le membre, il découvrit la tignasse blonde de Marco. Il déglutit d'angoisse, en voyant que son petit ami l'avait rejoint dans sa propre chambre. Il était donc au courant. Il défit précautionneusement la prise du blond sur lui et se leva. Il fouilla sur son bureau pour trouver ses cachets qu'il gardait toujours sous le coude pour les lendemains de fête difficile. Prenant la bouteille dans son sac de lycée, il avala rapidement deux comprimés, espérant que ceux-ci fassent effets sans trop tarder. Sa journée s'annonçait merdique et il ne voulait pas rajouter la douleur par-dessus qui le rendrait irritable.

-C'est un style comme un autre, la gueule cassée, entendit-il derrière lui. Je suis sûr que tu n'as même pas nettoyé les plaies.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, murmura le brun.

Le blond se leva à son tour et s'approcha de son petit ami. Ce dernier n'osait plus bouger. Il voulait fuir, mais pour aller où ? Il s'attendait avec la boule au ventre à se faire remonter les bretelles voire même l'annonce de la fin de leur relation en raison de son comportement.

Au contraire, il sentit la main de son amant saisir doucement son menton pour mettre à la lumière son visage. Il se laissa faire, ne sachant comment réagir. Le pompier examina attentivement chaque blessure tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est si moche que ça ?

\- T'es tu seulement regardé dans une glace ?

\- Euh non, je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à regarder quand je suis rentré.

\- Alors, ton nez n'a pas l'air cassé, mais bien gonflé. Par contre ton arcade droite, même si le sang à coagulé depuis le temps est bien ouverte. C'est un peu tard pour les urgences, mais avec les strips, je devrais pouvoir arranger les choses. La pommette droite est très enflée et sûrement pétée. Mais pour ça il faudra attendre que cela dégonfle. Enlève ton tee-shirt que je regarde tes côtes.

Ace obéit machinalement, ne cherchant pas à comprendre pourquoi son homme était si gentil avec lui. Les mains fraîches de son amant lui arrachèrent des frissons involontairement, mais le blond fit comme si rien n'était. Il appuya sur certaines zones violacées arrachant cette fois des grimaces de douleur.

-Tu as de la chance. Je dirais que tu n'as que des hématomes du côtés des côtes. D'ici une quinzaine de jours, cela devrait n'être plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Pour le moment tu ferais mieux déjà d'aller te doucher, tu empestes l'alcool et ensuite, je te soignerais.

\- Je peux le faire.

\- Je préfère m'en occuper. Maintenant file dans ma chambre pour utiliser la salle de bains. Je te rejoins dans un moment. Et il n'y a aucune négociation possible.

Ace se sentit blessé par le comportement de son petit ami. Ne voulant pas envenimer plus les choses, il décida d'obéir et se rendit sans demander son reste dans la chambre de ce dernier. Pour une fois l'eau chaude qui coula sur son corps ne lui fit pas tellement de bien. Cela lui donnait une sensation de brûlure au niveau des plaies. Il se dépêcha de se laver et de se sécher. Quand il sortit de la salle de bains, Marco était déjà dans la pièce et préparait la trousse qu'il avait sûrement récupéré dans sa voiture.

Le brun prit place sur la chaise que le pompier avait préparé à son attention. Pendant une vingtaine de minutes aucun des deux ne parla, l'un se concentrant sur les soins et l'autre sur essayer de ne pas se plaindre du manque de douceur par moment du premier.

-Voilà tu es à peu près en état. Faudra que je te change les pansements tous les jours. Pour les hématomes, c'est déjà trop tard pour mettre quoique ce soit. Par contre, demande à ta sœur, si elle n'a pas du fond de teint à te dépanner.

\- Non, c'est bon, je préfère m'en passer.

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Merci pour les soins.

\- Pas de quoi. Bien, maintenant que tu es un peu plus présentable, on va pouvoir parler tous les deux, car je crois que l'on a beaucoup de chose à se dire.

\- Ben t'es déjà au courant. J'vois pas ce que l'on pourrait se dire d'autre.

\- Je ne suis au courant que de ce que j'ai reçu en fax juste avant ma fin de service. Les faits, je ne les ai pas et j'aimerais bien les connaitre. Parce que je pense que ce n'est pas en se baladant simplement à deux heure du matin.

\- De toute façon tu ne me croiras pas si je te dis que je ne suis pas responsable, mais que je n'ai fait que me défendre.

\- Si tu ne me dis rien, ça va être un peu difficile de te croire. Tu crois que j'ai réagi comment en recevant le fax tout à l'heure me signifiant ton nom comme personne ne qui doit faire quinze jours de travail d'intérêt général ? Je te rappelle au passage que j'ai eu aussi ton âge et j'en ai fait des conneries. Maintenant tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé exactement. Apparemment t'as préféré le silence au commissariat.

\- Normal, faudrait pas que je bousille la carrière du vieux.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ton grand père privilégie sa carrière ? Il a demandé apparemment à ce que ta peine s'effectue à la caserne. Je ne pense pas que c'est se moquer de toi.

\- Tu ne le connais pas.

Marco sentit que la conversation qu'il aurait voulu pacifique était en train de tourner au vinaigre. Il découvrait un côté de son amant qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mieux valait mettre fin pour le moment à cette discussion et tenter plus tard, une fois qu'il aurait eu des infos par sa sœur.

-Je ne cherche pas à chercher qui est coupable de quoi. T'as été condamné, tu n'as plus qu'à purger ta peine. Tu commences lundi à six heure du matin. Je vais te coller les mêmes horaires que moi. J'enverrais un courrier à ton lycée. Estime-toi chanceux, car tes amis ont eu moins de chance.

\- C'est bon, t'as fini ? Tu vas aussi me fliquer comme le vieux pour pas que je tourne comme mon père ? Vous me faites tous chier, cria Ace tout en quittant la chambre du blond.

Marco ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui venait de se passer. Il voulait juste entendre sa version. Il ne voyait pas Ace provoquer une bagarre délibérément et encore moins détrousser les gens. Mais au final, l'adolescent avait opté pour s'isoler dans sa bulle et envoyait tout le monde chier.

L'aider n'allait pas être si facile au final. Il rangea son matériel et quitta la chambre afin de manger un morceau. Alors qu'il descendit au salon, il croisa Vista qui refermait lentement sa porte.

-Salut Vista.

\- Ah salut Marco. Bien dormi ?

\- ça peut aller.

\- Tu as pu discuter avec Ace ?

\- J'ai tenté mais il s'est renfermé sur lui et il est devenu agressif avant de se barrer. Faudra que je parle avec Ann. Elle le connait mieux que moi.

\- Pour le moment elle dort encore et j'aimerais qu'elle se repose encore un peu. La nuit a été assez rude pour elle. Elle se faisait du souci pour son frère.

\- Comme beaucoup de monde. Tiens d'ailleurs, est-ce qu'elle t'a déjà parlé de ses parents ?

\- Non jamais. Elle parle de ses demi-frères et de son grand-père adoptif Garp, ainsi que de son oncle et sa tante Shanks et Makino, mais jamais de ses parents. J'ai jamais poussé à en savoir plus. Je pense que le jour où elle se sentira prête, elle m'en parlera.

\- Apparemment, Garp reproche souvent à Ace de devenir comme son père. Et ça le mets dans une colère sourde.

\- Je vois. Il est où Ace, d'ailleurs ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais vu que sa chambre est ouverte, il a dû aller dehors. Je vais le laisser un peu faire le vide dans sa tête avant de me lancer à sa recherche.

\- Si tu as besoin, tu me préviens.

\- Merci l'ami.

Les deux hommes prirent place sur la console de la cuisine et mangèrent les assiettes qu'avaient laissé à leur intention Thatch. La journée était loin d'être terminée.

 **Chambre de Vista, une demi heure plus tard.**

Ann s'étira comme un chat sous la couverture bien chaude. Le frottement du tissu contre sa peau, lui rappela les événements d'il y a quelques heures. Vérifiant qu'elle était seule dans la chambre, elle laissa un large sourire s'étirer. Enfin, elle avait réussi à franchir le cap avec Vista. Certes, ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle avait voulu et il avait accepté. Elle avait d'ailleurs vraiment aimé sa façon de la mettre en confiance et de lui donner autant de plaisir. Elle n'avait en prime pas souffert de douleur de poitrine, signe que son cœur allait plus ou moins bien. Sortant un bras de sous la couette, elle saisit son téléphone qui vibrait. Elle fut étonnée de lire un numéro inconnu l'appeler.

-Portgas D Ann à l'appareil.

\- Bonjour madame, ici les urgences de Marijoie. Je vous appelle car les ambulanciers viennent de nous amener un jeune homme dont le nom sur la carte d'identité est Portgas D Ace. Votre numéro était le premier de son répertoire.

\- Ace ! Il...il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Il n'a pas vu un véhicule arriver en traversant et il a été renversé. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Pourriez- vous venir rapidement.

\- Je suis là dans vingt minutes maximum.

Elle raccrocha et attrapa ses affaires. Elle fit fi de la douleur qui la lancer dans ses reins. Toute ce qu'elle savait s'était qu'Ace était à l'hôpital et qu'il avait eu un accident.


	24. Chapter 24

**L'accident  
**

 **POV Ace**

Il était comme les autres. Il me jugeait. Il voulait que je m'explique pour ensuite me dire que j'étais en tort. J'en étais sûr. Mais je n'allais pas lui faire ce plaisir. J'en avais marre. J'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir vivre comme je l'entendais. Déjà Garp, dès que je faisais une connerie, ne se gênait pas pour me rabaisser et me dire que j'allais finir comme mon vieux. Oui, c'était vrai, je n'étais qu'un bon à rien, un délinquant.

J'avais envie de pleurer et d'exploser ma rage. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit mes pleurs, que personne ne voit mon moment de faiblesse. Je voulais me réfugier comme à chaque fois auprès de ma sœur, mais en entrant de sa chambre, je n'avais pu constater qu'elle était absente. Sûrement en train de dormir avec son petit ami. Elle en avait de la chance. A elle, on ne lui reprochait rien du tout. C'était la fille parfaite à qui on donnait le bon dieu sans concession.

Saisissant ma veste, je dévalais les escaliers. Je ne pris même pas la peine de m'arrêter pour saluer tous ceux qui étaient présents dans le salon. Je quittais la maison presque en courant. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de tout le monde. De toute façon si c'était pour me prendre la tête avec les gens, cela ne servait à rien.

Une fois dehors, je me mis à courir sans but. Dans ma tête, repassait en boucle tout ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Dans ma poche, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer. Sûrement Sabo ou même Luffy. A cette heure, il devait être au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé et connaissant mon grand frère, il voulait me passer un savon à son tour. Je ne pris même pas la peine de tenter de répondre. Je décidais d'ignorer et de continuer à courir. Les gens me dévisageaient. Forcément, je ressemblais plus à quasimodo qu'à un être humain avec ma gueule cassée, comme me l'avait fait si bien remarqué Marco. En repensant à lui, les larmes augmentèrent. J'avais bien vu sur son visage la déception que j'avais provoquée.

Je ne savais pas où j'étais et je m'en fichais complètement. Alors que je traversais une route sans vraiment faire attention, je perdis l'équilibre et je stoppais ma course. En même temps j'entendis un klaxon et des bruits de pneus qui crissaient dans un freinage d'urgente.

 **POV Marco**

Au salon, l'ambiance était un peu bizarre. Fossa, Bleinheim et Izou se demandaient quelle mouche avait pu piquer Ace pour partir aussi vite, sans un regard. Je leur expliquais donc ce qui s'était passé. Au moment de raconter, père s'était installé près de nous.

-Ces enfants sont perdus. Ils ont vécu avec uniquement leur grand-père dans un semblant de noyau familial. Il ne faut pas s'étonner qu'ils aient un côté si dur, commenta le patriarche.

J'allais dans son sens. Ace et sa fratrie avaient été livrés à eux-mêmes dès leur plus jeune âge. Mais pour moi ce n'étais pas une raison suffisante pour qu'il se comporte ainsi avec les locataires du loft. Avec Vista, on fit chauffer les assiettes que nous avaient laissé comme souvent Thatch. Cela faisait du bien par où cela passait.

Alors que je finissais mon repas, mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Au départ je pensais que c'était Ace qui s'était calmé. Quand je lu le numéro, je soupirais, me demandant encore ce qui avait bien se passer à la caserne pour qu'on m'appelle.

-Salut Namur.

\- Salut Marco. Désolé de te déranger, mais une équipe revient d'intervention sur un accident de la circulation.

\- Il y a eu des soucis ?

\- Oui avec le nom de la victime. Il s'agit d'Ace.

\- Comment ça ? demandais-je en levant involontairement le nom. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il a été fauché par un véhicule. Il était encore conscient quand l'équipe est arrivé sur place. Mais tu sais les gars ne le connaisse pas, sinon il t'aurait prévenu.

\- Il est où ?

\- Hôpital Marijoie.

\- Merci j'y vais de suite. Ne prévenait pas sa sœur.

\- A l'heure qu'il est les urgences ont déjà dû l'appeler.

Je raccrochais immédiatement le téléphone.

-Ann est dans ta chambre ? je demandais à Vista tout en me levant.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? il y a un problème ?

\- C'est Ace.. Il est aux urgences.

\- Oh mon dieu. Je monte tout de suite la voir et on y va. Je vous y conduis.

\- Je peux...

\- Hors de question Marco. Je fais le chauffeur. Va te préparer, on décolle dans cinq minutes.

Vista se comportait toujours comme ça quand l'un de nous avait des soucis, comme un grand frère. Je lui souris avant de monter rapidement dans ma chambre pour enfiler la première tenue que je trouvais. Il me suivait de près afin de rejoindre Ann.

 **POV Ann**

Ace... Mon frère... Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Il venait d'avoir un accident et il était transporté aux urgences. Mon Dieu, qu'allais-je devenir s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Je me levais soudainement, mais le choc de la nouvelle, me coupa les forces dans les jambes et je tombais par terre. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et je sentis aussitôt deux bras m'entourer et me relever. Une main essuya mes larmes. Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir qui le faisait. C'était Vista. Il n'y avait que lui pour me réconforter ainsi.

Mais pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Etait-il au courant ? J'allais lui poser la question quand je l'entendis répondre à mes questions muettes.

-T'en fais pas miss, il va s'en sortir. C'est ton frère après tout. Je vais t'aider à t'habiller

\- Merci.

Vista m'assit sur le lit et partit dans ma chambre récupérer quelques affaires pour que je puisse m'habiller. Rapidement je fus prête. Marco nous attendait au salon le visage fermé.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se fit en silence. Ce genre de silence que je détestais le plus. Vista nous déposa devant l'entrée des urgences et avec Marco nous pénétrâmes dans le bâtiment. Grâce à lui qui connaissait par cœur les lieux, j'arrivais devant le bureau d'accueil.

-Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? me demanda l'hôtesse.

\- J'ai reçu un appel de votre hôpital, me signalant que mon frère avait eu un accident.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Portgas D Ace.

\- Avez-vous une pièce d'identité ?

\- Euh, oui.

Je me mis à fouiller dans mon sac, mais je ne la trouvais pas. Je commençais à paniquer, quand je sentis mes gestes être stopper par deux mains chaude. En relevant les yeux, je vis Marco qui me souriait.

-Reste calme.

J'inspirais profondément et recommençais à fouiller le sac. Je mis la main sur ma carte plus facilement. L'hôtesse se mit à saisir des trucs sur son ordinateur. Pendant deux bonnes minutes, nous dûmes attendre. Entre temps, Vista nous avait rejoints.

-Il se trouve au bloc opératoire des polytraumatismes. Il y a un service d'accueil. C'est dans le bâtiment D, au troisième étage sur votre droite. Vous devez suivre le fléchage violet, une fois sortie des urgences.

\- Merci.

Vista et Marco attrapèrent chacun une main et nous nous dirigions avec la boule au ventre vers le service où se trouvait mon frère. Je n'avais même pas encore prévenu la famille. Grâce au petit ami de mon frère on trouva facilement le service désiré. Là, ce fut lui qui prit la relève. Maintenant qu'on était devant, je n'arrivais plus à parler, une boule d'angoisse bloquait ma gorge. L'assistante nous conduisit à une salle d'attente située à côté de plusieurs blocs opératoires. Plusieurs étaient occupés et je ne savais pas dans lequel était Ace. Pour le moment, personne ne pouvait nous apporter la moindre explication.

L'attente allait être très longue. J'avais peur qu'un médecin ne vienne annoncer la mort de mon frère d'un instant à l'autre.

-Tu ferais mieux de prévenir vos proches, me proposa Vista.

\- Je vais prévenir Sabo, oncle Shanks et papy. Je ne veux pas le dire à Luffy pour le moment. Il est trop jeune.

Je pris mon téléphone et avec mes doigts qui tremblaient je saisis tant bien que mal le message. Je ne fis même pas attention aux fautes et puis je doutais que l'on m'en tienne rigueur. Au moment d'envoyer, je m'étais mise à douter. Je n'osais pas cliquer sur le bouton de peur d'envoyer de mauvaises ondes pour le rétablissement de mon frère. Des larmes se mirent à nouveau à couler. Aussitôt, mon homme me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui, tout en me caressant le dos. Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer. Je ne me sentais pas capable de répondre. Marco dut s'en douter car il me prit le téléphone des mains et s'éloigna de nous, mais resta dans la salle. Il avait au bout de la ligne Shanks vu ce que j'entendais des éclats de voix. La voix de Marco, quant à elle restait calme, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne l'était pas à l'intérieur. Quand il raccrocha, il revint s'assoir, mais garda mon téléphone.

-Ton oncle va prévenir Luffy et s'occuper de lui en attendant que l'on ait des nouvelles. Il me fait te dire que tu dois garder ton calme, qu'Ace est fort et qu'il va s'en sortir.

\- Je l'espère, lui répondis-je entre deux sanglots.

On ne savait même pas pour combien de temps, on allait devoir attendre, mais sûrement des heures.


	25. Chapter 25

**Angoisse  
**

Dans l'heure qui suivit l'envoie des messages, tout le monde s'était ramené, ce qui remplissait presque toute la salle d'attente. Seuls les colocataires n'étaient pas présents hormis Vista et Marco. Ce dernier leur ayant demandé de patienter au loft. Pour lui, cela ne servait à rien d'être à quinze mille pour attendre des nouvelles.

Vista laissa un moment Ann aux mains de son ami, afin d'aller lui chercher de quoi se restaurer. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille au soir. Même si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas faim, il voulait qu'elle ait un minimum de force pour affronter cette dure épreuve. Il trouva une salade à emporter, ainsi qu'une viennoiserie et un jus de fruit. Il dut faire un peu le forcing pour qu'elle accepte de manger un peu.

Shanks et Makino étaient passés prendre Luffy et tous les trois étaient arrivés les premiers. Ann fut plutôt stupéfaite du comportement de son plus jeune frère. Il n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il se retenait de craquer. Sûrement que leur oncle lui avait dit quelque chose pour ne pas qu'il explose en pleurs. Makino serrait la main de Shanks, le visage baissé.

Sabo arriva une demi-heure après, accompagné d'une fille. Ann l'identifia immédiatement comme étant la fameuse Koala. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se préoccuper de ce genre de détail. L'étudiant en droit prit dans ses bras son unique sœur dans un geste de réconfort, ce qu'elle apprécia énormément.

Garp fut le dernier à entrer dans la salle d'attente. Lui ne retenait pas ses larmes et s'en voulait de ne rien avoir pu faire.

Les minutes, les quarts d'heure, les demis heure passèrent affreusement lentement. De temps à autres, l'un d'eux se levait, quittait la salle pour revenir aussitôt. Le tic tac de l'horloge accrochée au mur jouait énormément sur les nerfs de tout le monde.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et un homme en blouse blanche se présenta.

-Bonjour, est-ce qu'il y a de la famille de Monsieur Portgas D Ace ?

Tout le monde se leva d'un même geste, surprenant le médecin pendant quelques secondes.

-Comment va mon petit-fils ? demanda en premier Garp.

\- Il n'y a eu aucun souci lors de l'opération et il va falloir être patient en attendant qu'il se réveille. Quand il a été transporté aux urgences, il était encore conscient même s'il était incapable de faire une phrase complète. Il souffrait d'une fracture du tibia gauche que nous avons réduits sans soucis. Il avait aussi six côtes de cassées, mas heureusement, aucune n'a touché un organe.

Le médecin baissa la tête soudainement, cherchant se mots.

-Quand nous l'avons examiné encore conscient, il n'avait plus de sensation au niveau des jambes. Les radios nous ont confirmé des lésions de la colonne vertébrale.

A l'énoncée du médecin, Ann ne tint plus et craqua, perdant connaissance. Elle fut rattrapée par son petit ami.

-Ann ! s'écria Luffy.

\- Ce n'est rien, rassura Marco. C'est juste un trop plein d'émotion et de stress accumulés depuis vingt-quatre heures.

\- Il y a un lit de disponible dans la chambre de Monsieur Portgas. Vous pouvez l'y allonger en attendant qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Par contre, tout le monde ne pourra entrer dans la chambre. Je suis obligé de limiter à deux personnes à la fois.

Shanks et Makino décidèrent de rentrer avec Luffy, ayant eu suffisamment de nouvelles pour le moment. Le Roux proposa à Garp de garder chez eux Luffy pendant quelques jours, ce que le grand-père accepta. Ce dernier fut le premier à aller voir son petit-fils. L'émotion était à son comble en apercevant toutes les machines auxquelles il était relié. Cela lui brisait le cœur et il avait l'impression de retourner dix-sept ans en arrière quand il était venu faire ses adieux à Roger, le père des jumeaux. Ce jour-là, ce dernier lui avait demandé de veiller sur ses enfants.

 **Flash Back – il y a dix-sept ans**

Garp venait de de boucler une grosse affaire de stupa près presque cinq ans de course poursuite avec la bande de l'Oro Jackson. Plus d'une fois, il avait failli arrêter le parrain de cette bande de pirates de ville. Il ne comptait plus non plus le nombre de fois où il s'était retrouvé en tête à tête avec lui, devisant sur le monde dans lequel ils vivaient.

Depuis la veille, il avait enfin arrêté Roger après un appel de l'hôpital central. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en pénétrant dans la chambre, de voir le mec le plus craint de la ville si faible. Pourtant il avait toujours son sourire.

Il avait encore des questions à lui poser ce jour et donc, il avait pris le dossier pour aller voir son pire ennemi.

-Laissez nous les gars, j'ai un interrogatoire à mener. Allez prendre un café en bas et revenez dans une heure.

\- Mais capitaine, commença le plus jeune.

\- On ne discute pas où vous goûterez à mon poing de fer dans un gant d'amour.

\- Non, c'est bon, on s'en va.

A cette époque, Garp avait déjà une grande autorité et renommée. En entrant dans la pièce, il trouva Roger encore plus affaiblit que la veille. Il avait demandé au médecin et on lui avait confirmé que Roger n'en avait plus pour longtemps à vivre.

-Tiens, te revoilà. Tu dois vraiment aimer ma compagnie, lança le parrain.

\- C'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit apparemment.

\- En effet. Mais avant que tu me poses tes questions, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

\- Comme si j'allais accepter la demande d'un truand.

\- Mais je suis sûr que tu vas accepter. Je vais laisser derrière moi deux orphelins.

\- Comment ça ? T'as des gosses ?

-Hé oui, cela te surprend, mais j'ai deux enfants, des jumeaux, Ann et Ace. Tu les trouveras à cette adresse. Ils portent le nom de leur mère. Je veux que tu les élèves.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Parce que tu ne laisseras jamais deux enfants sur le bord de la route.

Garp était reparti au bout d'une heure sans jamais promettre d'aller voir les gosses. Pourtant sans le vouloir, le soir même, il s'était rendu à l'adresse indiquée et il avait pris les deux enfants en charge.

 **Fin du flashback**

Il resta près d'Ace pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de partir afin de laisser la place à Sabo. Le blond ne resta pas si longtemps, il avait parlé à son frère de cœur, lui priant de s'accrocher car il y avait du monde qui l'attendait.

Pendant ce temps-là, Vista resta à côté de sa petite amie qui mit presque une heure avant de revenir parmi le monde des vivants. Au départ, elle fut un peu perdue, n'ayant pas de repère dans la pièce. Puis, elle entendit des bips réguliers et en tournant la tête, vit son frère branché de partout. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

-T'en fait pas, il est très fort et il s'en sortira, lui avait murmurait Vista tout en essuyant les larmes.

\- Je sais, c'est mon frère, mais c'est dur. Il n'a jamais été dans cet état-là.

\- on est tous là pour vous aider.

Elle se blottit dans les bras de son petit ami et ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment.

Marco fut le dernier à entrer voir Ace, préférant laisser la famille en premier et voulant donner des nouvelles aux habitants du loft.

-Réveillée miss ? Demanda-t-il au passage. Cela va mieux ?

\- On va dire que oui, lui répondit-elle en tentant de sourire.

Ils restèrent tous les trois jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière leur annonce la fin des visites. Ann avait du mal à se résigner de voir son frère ainsi. Elle comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir sa famille quand elle était hospitalisée. Le trajet jusqu'au loft se fit en silence. Quand ils entrèrent dans la maison, tout le monde se tut et se tourna vers eux. Ann n'eut pas la force de parler et ce fut une fois encore Marco qui la soulagea de cette tâche. Elle monta directement dans sa chambre.

-Tu ne dois pas te sentir responsable de cet accident, commenta Thatch après avoir entendu le compte rendu du blond.

\- J'aurais dû réagir autrement, au lieu de le faire comme je l'ai fait. Il ne se serait pas braqué et il ne serait pas parti en courant de la maison.

\- Rien ne dit que d'une autre méthode il aurait réagi autrement. Le plus important est que tu sois auprès de lui et le soutienne dans cette épreuve difficile qu'il va devoir affronter à son réveil. De plus, il n'est pas le seul qui va avoir besoin de ton soutien.

\- Tu parles d'Ann ?

\- Tout à fait. Elle va avoir besoin de toi pour l'aider à motiver Ace pour remonter la pente, car il ne faut pas se cacher, les risques qu'il ne puisse plus marcher sont réels et si c'était le cas, il s'en remettrait difficilement.

Marco opina de la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre face à cette réalité. Le cuisinier satisfait de l'effet de son petit discours, décida de cuisiner un menu spécial pour tout le monde, afin de leur donner force et courage.


	26. Chapter 26

**Réveil**

Lundi matin, Ann se rendit au lycée et mit tous leurs amis au courant. Chacun réagit de manière différente. Certains étaient tristes et pleuraient, d'autres, comme Kid, étaient en colère et voulaient en découdre avec la bande qui pour eux était à l'origine de tout cela. La brune leur promit de les informer du moindre changement dans l'état de son frère. Elle savait que son frère n'était pas seul car une rotation était faite entre les colocataires et la famille. Elle devait s'y rendre après le lycée, accompagnée par Vista, qui avait réaménagé son planning pour être auprès de sa petite amie. Bien qu'au début, elle refusa, elle avait fini par céder.

Le moral de la miss n'était vraiment pas au plus haut et elle suivit à peine les cours. Les heures semblèrent durer une éternité pour elle. A l'heure du déjeuner, elle s'éclipsa discrètement et monta sur le toit, où Ace et les garçons avaient l'habitude de se retrouver pour être tranquille. Pour une fois, le lieu était vide de toute vie. Elle retenait avec difficulté ses larmes. Mais elle devait être forte. Elle l'avait promis à son homme, mais aussi à Marco, Luffy et Sabo.

Quand la sonnerie de fin de journée retentit, elle prit rapidement ses affaires et partit aussitôt. De l'autre côté de l'enceinte, le coach l'attendait. En la voyant arriver, il sortit de la voiture et lui sourit. Il fit le tour du véhicule pour venir l'embrasser chastement.

-Pas trop de devoir pour demain ?

\- Quelques-uns, mais je les ferais une fois les visites terminer. Kid prend les cours pour Ace.

\- C'est bien. On y va ?

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de la journée de la part de l'hôpital.

\- C'est peut-être un peu tôt. Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui répondit-elle et détournant le regard et en montant dans la voiture.

\- Ann ! Tu ne dois pas te laisser aller. Ce n'est pas bon pour ton souci de santé. On s'arrête à un drive et je te prends à manger.

\- Non, je mangerais ce soir.

\- Soit tu manges, maintenant, soit je te ramène au loft. C'est non négociable.

\- T'es pire que grand-père.

\- Je m'inquiète juste pour ta santé. Et je pense que c'est normal pour un petit ami.

\- T'as gagné. Mais juste parce que je veux être auprès d'Ace.

Vista lui sourit et lui vola un baiser, la surprenant.

Une fois le détour ravitaillement effectué, ils se rendirent à l'hôpital et prirent le relai de Sabo. Ce dernier discuta quelques instants avec Ann avant de filer, devant se rendre à son propre travail d'étudiant. La brune s'installa à côté de son jumeau et se mit à lui parler de l'école et de leurs amis jusqu'à ce que l'heure de la fin des visites sonne.

Le même schéma se reproduisit toute la semaine. La nuit, Ann dormait très mal et passait son temps à se retourner. Son petit ami voyait bien les cernes s'accentuer de jour en jour, mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

Le vendredi, alors qu'elle se rendait dans la chambre de son frère, elle croisa son cardiologue dans le service polytrauma.

-Bonjour Ann. Law m'a informé que ton frère avait eu un accident. Je suis venu le voir.

\- Bonjour docteur Trafalgar. Merci de prendre de ses nouvelles.

\- Tu as une mise affreuse par contre. Fais-tu bien attention à ta propre santé ?

Ann baissa la tête, gêné de s'être fait prendre si facilement, surtout par son médecin.

-Je ne dors pas très bien en ce moment et je ne mange pas beaucoup, finit-elle par dire en murmurant.

\- Passe dans mon service avant vingt-et-une heure. Je t'examinerais par sécurité et te donnerais une ordonnance pour ton souci de sommeil. Tu ne dois pas te négliger.

\- Compris docteur.

Quand elle pénétra dans la chambre de son frère, elle trouva Marco à son chevet. Il était en train de parler de ses sentiments envers le garçon. Elle voulut repartir pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité, mais il releva la tête.

-Salut miss. Vista n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non, il m'a emmené avant de repartir travailler. Il a dit qu'il me récupérerait vers dix-neuf heure. Est-ce qu'il y a du changement depuis hier ?

\- Pas pour le moment. Mais le chirurgien a dit qu'il récupérait plutôt bien côté fractures. Son réveil devrait peut-être se faire ses prochains jours. Ton cardiologue est passé il y a quelques instants.

\- Je sais, je l'ai croisé et il veut m'examiner avant que je ne rentre à la maison. Mais je ne suis pas la seule à avoir mauvaise mine. Toi aussi, tu es très fatigué. Tu ne dors presque pas et tu passes tout ton temps libre près de mon frère.

\- Sauf que moi j'ai une meilleure santé que toi. Au fait, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

\- Ah bon ? T'as trouvé un nouveau cœur ou un médicament miracle.

\- Non malheureusement pas ça, lui répondit-il en riant. Ma direction va ouvrir un poste de standardiste à temps partiel dans notre centre de secours. J'y ai proposé ta candidature qui a été accepté.

\- Quoi ! C'est vrai ?

\- Ne cries pas si fort, on est dans un hôpital.

\- oups désolée. Je pourrais commencer quand ?

\- Quand t'auras rattrapé tes heures de sommeil. Je vais voir pour adapter tes horaires. Il me faudra quelques infos et un RIB.

\- Je te préparerais tout ça. Mille fois merci, dit-elle tout en lui sautant au coup, manquant de peu qu'ils finissent tous les deux à terre.

Alors qu'Ann sentait un peu d'espoir après le cumul de calamité, un bip irrégulier se fit entendre dans la pièce. Aussitôt, le brune et le blond se tournèrent vers le lit où reposait Ace. Il n'y avait pourtant aucun signe de réveil de sa part, son visage étant toujours aussi calme.

-J'ai pas rêvé ? Demanda-t-elle au pompier

\- Non, non, c'était bien son moniteur.

\- Ace, est-ce que tu m'entends ? dit-elle en se rapprochant de son frère et en saisissant la seule main non perfusée.

Pendant quelques dizaines de seconde, rien ne se produisit. Et alors qu'Ann commençait à perdre espoir, les bips irréguliers recommencèrent.

-Marco.

\- Oui Ann, il se réveille. Je reviens, je vais chercher au moins une infirmière.

Aussitôt Marco quitta la chambre, laissant quelques instants les jumeaux seuls.

-Ace, tu nous as foutu une de ses trouilles. Je suis contente. Enfin tu reviens parmi nous. Tu nous as tellement manqué, dit-elle tout en pleurant de joie.

Le bip régulier recommença plusieurs fois. Ann continua de parler jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin arrive avec le blond. Les deux visiteurs durent quitter la pièce le temps des examens. Marco proposa alors à Ann de l'accompagner jusqu'au service du docteur Trafalgar, les examens d'Ace allant durer un moment. Elle faillit refuser, mais devant le regard insistant du pompier, elle se résigna à s'y rendre.

-Je me demande comment t'as réussi à mettre quand même le grappin sur mon frère avec ton autorité.

\- Parce qu'il aime mon autorité, lui répondit-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ann passa entre deux rendez-vous, assez rapidement. Le docteur Trafalgar, lui fit un simple électrocardiogramme et ne voyant pas d'anomalie significative, lui prescrit une ordonnance de somnifères à prendre pour une semaine. Ils retournèrent ensuite devant la chambre d'Ace. Le médecin en ressortit peu de temps après.

-C'est bien un signe de réveil. Cela nous permet de confirmer qu'il n'y a eu aucune lésion au niveau du cerveau.

\- Youpie.

\- Toutefois, je ne peux pas vous dire quand est-ce qu'il se réveillera définitivement. Cela peut durer des jours encore, voir des semaines. Mais je vous encourage à continuer de lui parler et de l'encourager à se réveiller. La science, n'a peut-être pas prouver les bénéfices de parler à une personne dans le coma, mais je suis persuadé que cela ne lui fait aucun mal au contraire. Si son état s'améliore, il se peut que d'ici vingt-quatre heure, nous lui retirions l'appareil qui lui permet de respirer.

La sœur et le petit ami furent soulagés d'apprendre ses bonnes nouvelles. Marco proposa alors d'avertir tout le monde et la miss accepta. Elle envoya tout de même un message à leurs amis. Le soir même, en rentrant au loft, Ann trouva que l'ambiance avait changé. Malgré le poids en moins de l'état de son frère, elle dut prendre, tout de même, son médicament, les garçons exigeants qu'elle suive son traitement.

Le dîner fut un peu plus joyeux que d'habitude. Barbe Blanche annonça qu'il irait voir Ace à l'hôpital le lendemain. Peu avant la fin du repas, la miss commença à somnoler. Vista et Marco la regardèrent avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-Au moins on peut dire que le somnifère est efficace, commenta le coach.

\- ça lui fera du bien de se reposer un peu. Elle en a grandement besoin. Demain, pas la peine de la réveiller.

\- T'as raison.

\- Et voici le dessert concocté avec amour, annonça Tatch. Ben alors, bella, on s'endort avant le meilleur du repas ?

\- Mets lui une part de côté. Elle la mangera à son réveil, lui demanda Vista.

Le coach se leva et porta la miss afin de la mettre au lit. Il la conduisit dans sa chambre afin de dormir cette nuit contre elle. Une fois qu'il l'eut changé pour la nuit, il redescendit afin de manger son dessert.


	27. Chapter 27

**Retour à la réalité**

 **Nuit de vendredi à samedi – hôpital central**

Ace avait l'impression que son corps était lourd. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais cela lui était impossible. Ses paupières devaient être collées. Voulant frotter ses yeux pour les décoller, il ne réussit pas. Ses bras devaient attachés à des poids. Son cerveau semblait fonctionner au ralentit. La sensation était vraiment bizarre et très désagréable. Mais rien ne se passait comme il le voulait. Pour rajouter une couche, il entendait un bip qui commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Plus il s'énervait à ce bruit et plus ce bruit augmentait. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

Une luminosité violente, sembla l'aveugler soudainement, malgré ses yeux clos. Des voix qu'il ne connaissait pas se firent entendre. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre tout ce qui se disait pour le moment. Pourtant, tout à l'heure, il lui avait semblait avoir entendu sa sœur et Marco parler. Les voix qu'il entendait maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le moindre nom dessus.

La panique commença à monter au fond de lui. Où était-il ? Qui étaient ces personnes qui tournaient autour de lui et qui lui parlaient. Elles semblaient en plus le connaître, ce qui n'était pas son cas.

-Monsieur Portgas, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Si oui, serrez votre main droite.

Il en avait de bonne ce type. Bien sûr qu'il l'entendait. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas ouvrir ses yeux et encore moins parler, pour il ne sait qu'elle raison, mais une chose était sûr, il n'était pas sourd. Certes il avait du mal à assimiler tout ce qui se disait, mais il avait très bien compris la commande.

-Il y a un petit temps de réponse, mais il réagit. Monsieur Portgas, vous êtes à l'hôpital central. Vous avez été victime d'un accident, il y a quelques jours et vous êtes resté jusqu'à ce jour dans le coma. Si vous avez compris ce que je viens de dire, serrez à nouveau ma main. Ne cherchez pas à parler pour le moment. Vous avez encore un tuyau qui vous aide à respirer.

Les médecins autour d'Ace attendirent la réponse de sa part avant de continuer. Celui qui lui avait parlé depuis le début, continua ses explications lentement, attendant à chaque étape si le patient avait bien tout compris. Cela dura presque une heure, durant laquelle, le brun s'énerva plus d'une fois sans que toutefois, cela ne se voit sauf sur le moniteur.

Au bout de l'examen, le médecin jugement bon de retirer enfin le tube qui lui permettait d'avoir de l'air régulièrement. Au moment où le tuyau quitta sa bouche, il retint in extrémiste une envie de vomir. Il sentit peu de temps après son corps de détendre et les voix des médecins devenir de plus en plus lointaine. Une question continua tout de même de trotter dans sa tête, que s'était-il passé pour qu'il se retrouve à l'hôpital ? malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir la réponse qu'il sombrait dans un sommeil sans rêve.

 **Loft – chambre de Marco**

Marco était heureux d'avoir vu Ace montrer des signes de réveil durant leur présence. C'était une bonne nouvelle pour tout le monde car, bientôt, il allait pouvoir le voir complètement éveillé. Le pompier avait tellement de chose à lui dire, il voulait aussi s'excuser de sa façon d'agir et du coup de la réaction d'Ace qui l'avait conduit à cet accident. Il s'en voulait énormément et n'arrêtait pas de se dire que s'il avait fait les choses autrement, tout cela ne se serait jamais passé. Son entourage avait beau lui dire le contraire, il ne pouvait pas se convaincre de ne pas être responsable, peu importe ce que pouvait dire sa famille.

Il prit une douche rapide avant de s'allonger une nuit encore seul. Il ressentait sérieusement la fatigue le gagner. Depuis l'accident d'Ace, il avait cumulé les heures de travail et les heures passées à regarder son amant allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital. Comme chaque soir et malgré la bonne nouvelle, il eut du mal à s'endormir. Au moment où Morphée le prenait enfin sous son aile, son téléphone vibra.

« Ton petit ami est réveillé. Ina. Ps : tu dois à Ina un service. »

Il sourit en lisant le message de son amie. Elle ne perdait pas le nord celle-ci.

« Merci, je passerais demain matin le voir. »

Cette nouvelle lui enleva un grand poids dans sa poitrine. Une fois le téléphone reposé sur la table de nuit, il sombra aussitôt au pays des rêves.

 **Loft – chambre de Vista – samedi 15h**

Ann commençait à sortir lentement de son sommeil. Elle n'avait pas trop le courage de sortir de ce cocon douillet et chaud. Cela ne dura pas très longtemps car les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et elle se redressa rapidement, provoquant en elle un léger malaise. Elle reconnut facilement la chambre de son amant. Jetant un œil au réveil posé sur l'une des tables de chevet, elle jura voyant l'heure avancée. Son petit ami n'avait même pas pris la peine de la réveiller.

Elle se leva et quitta la chambre pour se rendre à la cuisine, son estomac commençant à se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Au passage, elle fit un crochet par sa chambre pour s'habiller correctement.

Au salon, elle vit Fossa, Bleinheim et Namur, qu'elle salua. En ouvrant le frigo, elle trouva une assiette sous scellofrais avec son nom dessus. Au vu de l'écriture, elle reconnut celle de son coach personnel. Il était vraiment au petit soin avec elle. Elle se promit de faire rapidement quelque chose pour lui.

Alors qu'elle mangeait tout en discutant avec les garçons, son téléphone se mit à sonner.

-Portgas D Ann à l'appareil.

\- Bien dormir miss ?

\- Ah ! salut Marco. J'viens à peine de me lever. Vista ne m'a même pas réveillé avant de partir travailler.

\- Tu avais besoin de repos. Tu pourrais être prêtre dans combien de temps ?

\- Une petite demi-heure.

\- Très bien. Je passe te prendre vers quinze heure quarante-cinq. Il y en a un qui attend ta visite.

\- Que.. quoi ! Ace est réveillé ?

\- Depuis cette nuit. Il est un peu au ralenti encore, mais il a les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Je me dépêche alors.

\- Prends ton temps, je ne viens qu'à quarante-cinq.

Une fois le téléphone raccroché, elle se dépêcha de terminer son repas.

-Laisse l'assiette sur la table, je m'en occuperais après, lui annonça Fossa.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Ainsi ton frère est enfin sorti du coma.

\- Ouais Namur. Hier en fin de journée, il a commencé à montrer des signes de réveil. Il entendait ce que l'on disait. Mais le médecin avait dit que cela pouvait prendre plusieurs jours.

\- Il devait être pressé de revoir ta frimousse.

Elle se précipita à l'étage et s'enferma aussitôt dans la salle de bains, doublant de peu Izo qui s'y diriger. Ce dernier sourit face à l'engouement de la jeune fille.

-On dirait que la miss a le feu aux fesses, commenta-t-il tout en descendant.

\- Son frère est sorti du coma, l'informa Namur.

\- C'est une très bonne nouvelle.

Elle se lava et enfila ses vêtements propres, une fois sèche. Elle ne chercha pas à se faire belle. Elle voulait absolument voir son frère. Elle se fit juste une queue de cheval afin de ne pas gêner son frère avec ses cheveux. Toutefois, elle tourna dans le salon, en attendant que Marco arrive, les autres habitants lui ayant déconseillé de faire le pied de grue devant le loft, l'hiver étant encore là.

Marco arriva à l'heure prévu. Il ramena avec lui Barbe Blanche qui était déjà allé voir son frère. Elle grimpa aussitôt dans la voiture, non sans avoir déposé un bisou sur la joue du patriarche. Marco sourit face à la joie qui rayonnait de la miss. Le chemin parut durer pour la brune trop longtemps. Elle se retint de courir dans les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de son frère. En arrivant devant la porte, elle entendit les rires de ses trois frères. Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et ouvrit la porte pour entrer dans la chambre.

-Personne n'a eu la décence de me réveiller ! dit-elle tout en s'avançant vers le lit.

\- Ann, regarde ! Ace est réveillé, lui lança le plus jeune de ses frères qui sautait partout.

\- Tu avais besoin de repos, de ce que m'a rapporté Marco. Tu ne t'es pas ménagée de la semaine.

\- Ann, murmura Ace.

\- Ace.

Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de se jeter sur ce dernier dans une étreinte fraternelle, qui n'empêcha pas le brun de grimacer de douleur.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété, soeurette.

\- Ne me refait plus jamais ça, t'as compris ?

\- C'est promis.

Ils discutèrent un moment. Ann apprit que son frère avait retrouvé les sensations de ses jambes, mais qu'une rééducation serait nécessaire tout de même. Elle l'informa qu'elle avait de nouveau un boulot.

Malheureusement pour tout le monde, le temps passa trop vite et l'heure des visites s'acheva. Sabo et Luffy furent invités à manger au loft, ce qu'ils acceptèrent. Ce soir-là à la maison, ce fut la fête jusque très tard le soir.


	28. Chapter 28

**Le retour d'Ace**

Une nouvelle semaine passa, sans la présence d'Ace au loft. Cette absente c'était bien fait ressentir, en raison du calme trop présent dans l'appartement. Du côté de l'hôpital, il n'y avait pas un jour où le brun ne reçut pas de visite. Même ses amis passaient après les cours. Il avait appris que Killer et Kid c'étaient fait exclure pendant une semaine pour leur comportement hors de l'établissement et qu'actuellement, ils effectuaient des travaux d'intérêt général.

Le jour de sa sortie de cette prison blanche arriva enfin. Les médecins après une batterie d'examen, l'autorisait à rentrer à la maison. Malheureusement pour lui, il allait devoir encore patienter presque un mois complet avant de pouvoir reprendre une vie normale. Il avait une longue période de rééducation à faire, afin de retrouver toute sa motricité. Il lui restait de nombreuses séquelles du traumatisme crânien.

Vista avait accepté et s'était surtout proposé de se charger de la rééducation du brun. Pour sa sortie ce fut ce dernier qui vint le chercher, Marco travaillant jusqu'à vingt-deux heure. Tout excité qu'il était de rentrer, il déchanta rapidement. Il était resté en tout trois semaines à l'hôpital à ne rien faire, à part dormir entre deux visites. Il ne pouvait pas encore marcher et devait se déplacer en fauteuil roulant pour son plus grand malheur. Il ne trouvait pas ses engins très pratique et surtout, il ne pouvait pas aller aussi vite qu'il aurait voulu.

Il n'avait pas attendu son chauffeur pour se rendre à l'accueil de l'hôpital. Il n'avait qu'une envie, sortir d'ici au plus vite. Quand il aperçut sa sœur se diriger vers le bâtiment, il se sentit revivre soudainement. Par réflexe, il voulut se lever, mais son plâtre se rappela à son bon souvenir.

-Tu comptes aller où, frangin.

\- J'en ai marre d'être cloué sur ce putain de fauteuil.

\- Il va te falloir beaucoup de patience encore. C'est ce que tu me dis à chaque fois, quand je suis hospitalisée.

\- Oui, mais toi, ce n'est pas pareil.

\- T'es sympa. Finalement, on va peut être te laisser ici.

\- Ah ! Non ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

\- Ben si. Pourquoi je ne le pourrais pas ?

\- Parce que je suis ton frère.

\- L'excuse à deux berrys. Bon allez, j'ai pitié de toi. Vista nous attend sur le parking, il n'y avait pas de place.

Ann prit le sac de son frère et se dirigea vers la voiture. En les voyant arriver, le coach sortie du véhicule et ouvrit la porte passager avant afin qu'Ace puisse entrer facilement. Juste avant, il avait reculé le siège afin de lui laisser le plus de place possible. Une fois installé, le fauteuil fut plié et mit dans le coffre. Ann, grimpa derrière Vista. Le trajet fut étonnement rapide.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le hall du loft, que le brun commença légèrement à paniquer. Les chambres se trouvaient à l'étage et il n'y avait pas un seul ascenseur. Il ne savait pas comment monter les escaliers avec son équilibre précaire et son foutu plâtre.

-Ben alors, tu ne viens pas ? demanda sa frangine.

\- Euh, si, si j'arrive.

Dans le salon, presque tous les colocataires étaient présents. Seul Marco était aux abonnés absents. Au fond de lui, Ace eut un léger pincement de cœur. Il aurait tellement aimé le voir. Il allait devoir attendre qu'il rentre le soir, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop fatigué. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps qu'il entendit le bruit d'une bouteille dont on faisait sauter le bouchon. Un des colocataires poussa son fauteuil jusqu'au niveau des canapés qui avaient été poussé pour l'occasion. De la musique se fit entendre et on lui mit un verre dans les mains.

-C'est pourquoi tout cela ? demanda-t-il interloqué.

\- Il faut bien fêter ton retour comme il se doit, lui répondit Thatch. Allez trinquons au grand retour de notre tête brûlée !

\- Kampai ! répondirent-ils tous en levant leur verre.

Ils n'avaient pas fait les choses en petit. Sur la table était disposé un buffet de mignardises sucrées et salées. Plus d'une dizaine bouteilles d'alcool étaient présents. L'après fête s'annoncée douloureux.

Ann s'éclipsa sur les coups de treize heure, afin d'aller à son travail. Elle refusa que Vista l'emmène, voulant qu'il profite de la petite fête. Le temps était clair et l'air doux en ce début de printemps pour qu'elle s'y rende à pied. Arrivée à la caserne, elle se rendit au bureau de Marco qui semblait crouler de plus en plus sous les dossiers.

-Je crois qu'il y en a un qui était déçu de ne pas te voir à la petite fête.

\- Ah salut miss, je me doute bien. Mais je me rattraperais ce soir, lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Il ne restera plus rien quand on rentrera, à part des cadavres un peu partout dans le salon. Au moins cette fête surprise l'aura un peu déstressé.

\- Ah il était tendu ?

\- Une fois au loft, il a hésité. Je pense que c'est à cause de son fauteuil roulant, mais il n'a pas encore vu l'installation que vous avez faite.

Marco lui sourit et Ann partit prendre ses fonctions. Elle commençait, tout doucement, à s'y faire. Pour le moment, elle ne répondait pas au téléphone, mais elle gérait sur le logiciel.

 **oOOooOOo**

Au loft, Ace s'amusait bien. Il se sentait réellement revivre, même s'il ne pouvait pas bouger de son fauteuil. Sur les coups de vingt heure, ils étaient nombreux à se rouler par terre, sous le regard du patriarche. Thatch c'était lancé dans une nouvelle interprétation de « My heart will go on » avec un des oreillers des canapés. Izo avait entamé un strip tease avant d'être stoppé par Haruta. Fossa et Curiel s'étaient lancés dans un combat de bras de fer afin de déterminer qui était le plus fort des deux.

Au moment où Marco et Ann rentrèrent à la maison, Ace n'avait pas encore bougé du salon. Il s'était endormi dans son fauteuil. Le pompier sourit en le voyant ainsi, tandis que la brune grimaçait en imaginant la douleur au réveil.

-Je te laisse gérer mon frère ? chuchota-t-elle à Marco.

\- Pas de souci. Bonne nuit et à demain.

\- A vous deux aussi.

Ann grimpa rapidement les marches et se changea dans sa chambre avant de se rendre dans celle de son homme. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte pour entendre ses ronflements.

Du côté de Marco, il s'était rapproché de son petit ami et s'agenouilla entre ses jambes. Il lui caressa la joue et le vit sortir lentement des limbes du sommeil.

-Tu serais mieux dans notre lit, ne penses-tu pas ?

\- Ma..Marco. Mais je ne peux pas monter à l'étage.

\- Tu crois vraiment ? Tu n'as donc rien remarqué donc.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je vais te montrer.

Marco se plaça derrière son amant juste après lui avoir volé un baiser au passage et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Ace était toujours à moitié endormie et ne comprenait pas trop ce que son homme voulait faire. Une fois devant le barrage pour monter, il sentit les bras forts de son homme le soulever.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas me porter ?

\- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas. Accroche toi à moi deux minutes.

Ace obéit, mais dans le noir il ne voyait pas ce que voulait faire son homme. Soudain, il se retrouva assis sur un espèce de fauteuil.

-Mais qu'est-ce..

\- Chut. Laisse toi maintenant monter. On se retrouve en haut où il y a un autre fauteuil.

\- Vous êtes dingue pour avoir fait ça !

\- Ce n'est pas nous, mais père. Donc profite par le fait que tu vas rester autonome à la maison.

Marco appuya sur le bouton se trouvant sur le fauteuil et ce dernier se mit à gravir les marches le long de la rambarde. Une fois dans la chambre, il l'amena directement dans la salle de bains. L'avantage de sa salle d'eau, c'était que le fauteuil rentrait sans problème.

-Bon ce n'est pas forcément le luxe, mais tu auras au moins un siège pour pouvoir te doucher. Je vais juste emballer ton plâtre pour éviter qu'il ne prenne la flotte et que surtout cela ne te démange pas.

\- Merci.

Quand les deux furent douchés, ils se couchèrent aussitôt. Cependant ils durent inverser leur place, en raison du plâtre du plus jeune. Ace voulut faire quelques câlins à son petit ami, mais ce dernier le repoussa gentiment, lui disant que pour le moment ce n'était pas l'idéal et qu'il allait devoir être patient. Toutefois, Le blond le prit dans ses bras et le couvrit de baisers. Bien avant que ce dernier ne ressente l'excitation, il s'endormit, exténué par son retour au loft. Marco sourit, heureux d'avoir son homme à nouveau près de lui. Il en était persuadé maintenant, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour le rejoindre au pays des rêves.


	29. Chapter 29

Week end en amoureux

Les semaines passèrent et le mois de mai arriva avec ces grands week-ends. Ace avait pu enfin retourner au lycée et avait subi une très lourde rééducation avec Vista qui ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle. Sa peine de travail d'intérêt général avait été décalé pour son plus grand bonheur, même s'il aurait plus apprécié qu'elle soit tout simplement annulée.

Le jeudi avant le premier grand week end, il eut une surprise alors qu'il était au travail. Marco débarqua peut avant sa fin de journée. Il le vit faire des courses, mais ne comprenait pas, vu que la veille, ils les avaient faits tous les deux pour la semaine à venir pour passer un week end tranquille, le pompier ne travaillant pas.

-Ca va pas faire un peu beaucoup avec tout ce que l'on a déjà acheté hier ? lui demanda l'étudiant quand il vit son homme vider son panier. Je sais que je mange beaucoup, mais quand même.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. C'est juste pour ce week end. Tu finis d'ailleurs dans un quart d'heure ?

\- Euh oui, s'il n'y a pas plus de monde. Pourquoi ? Tu veux que l'on fasse quelque chose ce soir ?

\- Je t'attends dans la voiture alors. Je ne t'en dirais pas plus.

Marco régla rapidement ses achats et prit les cornets pour les rangers dans le coffre de la voiture qui était déjà bien remplit. Il retourna ensuite à l'intérieur du véhicule, au même moment, son téléphone sonna.

-Oui Vista.

\- Tout est prêt, on a fini de tout installer. La clef se trouve comme d'habitude dans la mangeoire.

\- Super, merci beaucoup. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Et du coup, vous allez faire quoi ?

\- De rien et ne t'en fait pas. J'ai réservé un petit gîte pour le week end avec jacuzzi à juste deux heures de là.

\- Elle le sait déjà ?

\- Elle fouine partout. Difficile de lui faire la moindre surprise. Bon, on y va. Bon week end à vous deux et ne faites pas trop de folies.

\- Je te retourne l'avertissement. Rendez vous dimanche soir au loft.

Marco avait à peine raccroché que la porte de la voiture côté passager avant s'ouvrit.

-Bien travaillé ?

\- Comme toujours. En plus il fallait faire de nouveau l'inventaire pour lundi. J'ai cru ne jamais en finir.

\- Je te crois.

Marco mit en route le moteur et s'engagea dans la rue.

-Marco.

\- Oui, Ace ?

\- Le loft, il est de l'autre côté.

\- Mais on ne va pas au loft.

\- Quoi ! Mais je ne me suis même pas changé et ni douché. Je ne veux pas sortir comme ça.

\- T'en fait pas, moi cela ne me dérange absolument pas. Et puis si tu es gêné par tes vêtements, tu peux toujours te déshabiller. Promis je ne materais pas.

\- J'n'y crois pas, mon petit ami est un pervers. On va où, alors ?

\- Tu verras bien. Tout ce que je peux te dire est que l'on en a pour cinq heures de route.

Ace tenta de savoir qu'elle était leur destination, mais son amant refusa tout type de chantage et de tentation. Au bout d'une de mi-heure, Ace abandonna et finit par se caler dans son siège, après avoir mis la radio en route. Il lui fallut peu de temps avant de finalement s'endormir. Le trajet se fut pour Marco dans le plus grand calme, seul la musique et de temps en temps un ronflement se faisait entendre. Le pompier fit une escale à mi-chemin à une station essence, afin de refaire le plein pour ne pas être ennuyé du weekend. Il ne réveilla Ace qu'une fois devant le chalet qui leur servirait de lieu de villégiature.

Le brun sortit du véhicule encore à moitié endormi. Ce ne fut qu'une fois, devant les marches qu'il ouvrit en grand les yeux et regarda tout autour de lui.

-On est où ? On n'est plus en ville.

\- Bonne déduction. Cet endroit est un l'une des nombreuses maisons que père possèdent. On peut y venir quand cela nous chante.

\- Tu ne me l'avais pas dis.

\- J'aime bien garder des surprises de temps en temps.

\- Il en a combien encore le vieux ?

\- Cinq en plus de celle-là. Je te les ferais découvrir au fur et à mesure. Bon tu comptes rester sur le parvis toute la nuit où tu rentres ? Tu sais on est en pleine montagne et il n'y pas d'habitation à moins de vingt minutes de marche.

\- Quoi ! Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a pas de raison non plus ?

\- Aucun réseau.

\- Et comment je vais appeler mes potes ?

\- Il n'y aura que toi et moi et personne d'autre, lui répondit Marco tout en lui prenant la main pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur.

Une fois à l'intérieur, l'étudiant fut subjugué par la décoration et la douce chaleur qui y régnait. Il y avait une légère odeur de bois brûlé.

-Je croyais que l'on était tout seul ?

\- Mais on l'est. C'est Vista et ta sœur qui sont passés avant nous pour déposer certaines choses et faire en sorte que l'intérieur ne soit pas gelé. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer où l'on va dormir.

Marco porta les bagages au premier étage. Il y avait un palier et une seule porte. Il laissa son petit ami le soin de l'ouvrir, ayant moins de bagages que lui en mains. La pièce était immense et Ace en resta sans voix en la découvrant. Le mur en face de la porte d'entrée n'était qu'une immense baie vitrée. Au milieu de la pièce il y avait un grand lit. Sur la droit, une salle de bains ouverte qui ne permettait pas d'avoir la moindre intimité.

-J'espère au moins que tu n'es pas pudique devant les éventuels chevreuils et autres animaux sauvages qui habitent les environs.

\- heu il n'y a pas de gens qui passent ?

\- Non, c'est un domaine privé. La piste pour les randonneurs est beaucoup plus en bas.

Il entendit un soupir de soulagement de la part de son amant.

-Je te laisse te doucher. Pendant ce temps, je vais réchauffer ce que Thatch nous a concocté.

Ace resta un moment au milieu de la pièce avant de finalement se diriger par ce qu'il reconnut comme son sac. Il en sortit un short et un boxer avant de se diriger vers la douche. Il resta plus que nécessaire sous l'eau bienfaitrice. Quand il descendit pour rejoindre son petit ami, il trouva ce dernier installé devant une cheminée. En le voyant arrivé, le blond se releva et amena un vers à son amant. Ils se trouvèrent très proche et l'un comme l'autre pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son homologue. Marco leva légèrement son propre verre.

-A notre tout premier weekend en tête à tête.

Ils trinquèrent se regardant dans les yeux, puis allèrent s'asseoir devant la cheminée.

-On pourrait se croire dans un des films chamallow qu'Ann adore regarder.

\- Cela fait trop cliché pour toi ? Je peux toujours tout mettre sur la table.

\- Non, non, c'est très bien comme ça.

Les deux amants mangèrent tranquillement devant le feu de cheminée, tout en discutant de choses et d'autres, dont les projets d'avenir du lycéen. Il était presque minuit quand ils déposèrent la vaisselle sur le comptoir de la cuisine avant de monter se coucher. Une fois dans la chambre, Marco n'alluma pas volontairement la lumière et se colla à son homme qu'il conduisit tranquillement vers le lit. Au passage, il avait fait sauter quelques vêtements dont les siens qui le gênaient. Ils se retrouvèrent contre le lit entièrement nu. Le blond profita des faibles rayons de la lune pour admirer son petit ami. L'allongeant tout en l'embrassant, il se positionna au-dessus de lui. Il rompit au bout de quelques minutes leur baisers, mais continua de fixer le regard brûlant de désir de son amant, même s'il ne pouvait que le deviner, plus que le voir.

-J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité depuis la dernière fois.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne m'en rappelle pas. Ma mémoire depuis l'accident, me joue des tours.

\- Oh vraiment. Il va donc falloir que je la rafraichisse.

Ace fut content qu'il n'y ait personne dans les environs et laissa libre cours à ses gémissements au plus grand bonheur du plus âgé.

Le lendemain matin, les deux amoureux ne se réveillèrent pas avant dix heure. Le soleil était déjà bien haut et la lumière filtrait à travers la grande baie. Ace découvrit alors la vue panoramique qu'ils avaient depuis le lit. Après une bonne douche qui s'éternisa avec des câlins et un bon petit déjeuner, les deux amoureux décidèrent d'aller marcher en montagne afin de profiter de l'air sain de l'altitude.

A quelques heures de là, Ann et Vista profitait aussi de leur weekend en amoureux.

La fin de celui-ci arriva trop vite pour les deux couples, mais chacun avait pu profiter de ce moment d'intimité pour mieux se connaitre encore.


	30. Chapter 30

Travaux d'intérêt général

-J'veux pas y aller, bougonna Ace la tête sous l'oreiller.

\- Sauf que tu n'as pas le choix. Je te rappelle que c'est un jugement et qu'il doit s'appliquer. Tu vas devoir y mettre du tiens pendant la durée de ta punition.

\- J'veux pas. En plus, je suis sûr que tu vas être hyper sadique.

La remarque fit éclater de rire Marco. Il n'en revenait toujours pas du comportement puéril de son amant.

-Tu as cinq minutes pour venir prendre ton petit déjeuner, sinon je te traîne à poil à la caserne.

\- T'oserais quand même pas ! s'exclama horrifié Ace en sortant la tête de l'oreiller.

\- Comme tu l'as dis, je suis HYPER SADIQUE.

Le blond ne laissa pas le temps à son petit ami de répondre qu'il avait quitté la chambre afin de prendre son petit déjeuner.

Depuis qu'ils étaient tous rentrés de weekend, Ace était devenu bougon en raison du début de ses travaux d'intérêt général. Ce n'est pas la sanction en elle-même qui le mettait dans cette humeur, mais plus tôt le fait que cela se passait là où son petit ami et sa sœur travaillaient. Au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas mettre la honte à son petit ami. Il avait peur que cela ne finisse par nuire à leur relation avec tous les commérages.

Quand il descendit finalement cinq minutes plus tard, il trouva son amant en train de déjeuner tranquillement avec une partie du loft. Il croisa sa sœur qui terminait de se préparer pour ses propres cours.

-Salut frangin. T'inquiète pas, je te ramène tes cours. A ce soir tout le monde.

Il n'eut pas le temps de saluer sa sœur qu'elle était déjà partie, comme s'il n'allait faire qu'un simple stage. Il soupira devant cette journée qui s'annonçait des plus désagréables. Le trajet se fit en silence pour une fois. Arrivée devant la caserne se sentit très mal. Il n'entendit pas son petit ami lui parler.

-Ace ! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

\- Heu, désolé. Je n'ai pas fait attention. Tu disais ?

\- Ne stresse pas autant. Tu sais, tu ne vas pas être fouetté sur la place publique. Juste travailler comme n'importe qu'elle personne travaillant dans ce bâtiment.

\- Je sais, je sais.

\- Bon je te disais donc, je vais te faire faire le tour dans un premier temps et te présenter à tous ceux qui sont présents. Ensuite je t'affecterais tes tâches pour la journée. Tu as compris ou je dois répéter une troisième fois.

\- Non, c'est bon, j'ai tout entendu cette fois.

Marco attira son petit ami qui, surprit, n'eut pas le temps de comprendre jusqu'au moment où il sentit les lèvres du blond sur les siennes. Ce fut bref, mais suffisant pour le mettre dans tous ces états.

-Si c'est bon, on descend du véhicule. Les autres vont finir par se poser des questions sur mon retard et tu risquerais de subir leurs blagues d'en dessous de la ceinture.

Ace n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds sur le lieu de travail de son homme. Vu de l'extérieur, le bâtiment ne payait pas de mine, mais à l'intérieur, on aurait dit un autre monde. Ils entrèrent par la grande porte qui permettait aux véhicules de secours de sortir de l'enceinte. Tout semblait surdimensionné. Marco sourit à la réaction enfantine de son copain. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et ils montèrent à l'étage. Comme promis, il lui fit le tour des lieux, et présenta les équipes encore présentes dans les locaux. Il l'emmena ensuite dans son bureau où tout un tas de dossiers venant des interventions du weekend, trônait déjà sur le meuble.

-Et tu dis que ma chambre est un foutoir, mais ton bureau est pire.

\- Ne compare pas ce qui n'est pas comparable. Bien alors pour aujourd'hui, tu es affecté au ramassage des ordures traînant autour de la caserne.

\- Quoi ! t'es sérieux ?

\- Mais bien sûr. Cela fait partie du TIG. Quand je parle d'autour de la caserne, je fais référence au trottoir de devant, parking et à la cours intérieur. Will va te montrer où tu peux te changer et le matériel pour effectuer au mieux ton travail.

Ace soupira et quitta le bureau de son amant, non sans lui avoir jeté un regard noir avant. Le fameux Will lui montra un casier pour ranger ses affaires. Il fut étonné de voir un à côté du siens avec le nom de sa sœur.

Ce fut armé d'un sac poubelle et d'une pince à déchets, qu'il commença sa première journée de punition. Durant les huit heures de travail qu'il effectua, il maudit intérieurement son amant, se promettant que tout le temps durerait sa peine, ce dernier allait devoir dormir sur la béquille. Il se sentait humilié de la tournure des événements.

A la fin de la journée, il ne sentait plus ses pieds et il devait encore aller bosser au magasin. Il n'attendit pas son amant et s'y rendit à pieds. Quand il eut enfin fini sa journée, il monta directement dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas partager le même lit que son bourreau pour la semaine. Ha, il était loin le weekend remplit de promesses.

-Il n'a pas l'air heureux, commenta Ann en voyant son frère monter à l'étage.

\- Il a dû mal à s'y faire. Je pense qu'il devait croire que vu qu'on sortait ensemble, sa peine serait plus légère et qu'il pourrait comparer ça à des vacances.

\- Tu sais qu'il va te faire la tête pendant un long moment.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais il est temps qu'il grandisse dans sa tête, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui pense comme moi.

\- Le pauvre chou. Au lieu de vous moquer de lui, vous feriez mieux d'aller le réconforter, intervint Izo.

\- T'as raison, je vais aller lui parler, lui répondit Ann.

La brune se leva et contourna le comptoir afin de déposer son assiette. Mais avant qu'elle n'atteigne l'évier, un douleur lui vrilla la poitrine et elle lâcha son assiette qui se brisa en mille morceaux sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

-Ann ! s'écria Marco.

Izo et le pompier se précipitèrent de l'autre côté du comptoir auprès d'Ann qui était à terre. Le blond la souleva pour l'éloigner des bris de vaisselle afin qu'elle ne se blesse pas. Il l'allongea sur le premier sofa.

-C...c'est rien... Finit-elle par dire, essoufflée comme si elle avait couru un marathon.

\- Tu rigoles, miss. Tu ne bouges pas de là. Izo prends son pouls pendant que je vais chercher le nécessaire.

Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et se dirigea dans sa chambre où se trouvait le sac d'urgence. Tout le monde savait où le trouver. Il redescendit aussi vite. Ann était toujours allongée, le visage tiré.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à lui prendre Marco, mais un coup je sens, un coup y a plus rien.

\- Pas grave, j'ai la version électronique. Ann, comment te sens tu ?

\- ça... ça va. Ça se calme.

\- Tu as encore de l'oxygène dans la bouteille de la chambre ?

\- Oui, un peu plus de la moitié.

Marco fit un rapide check up. Les colocataires qui rentrèrent entre temps, ne posèrent pas de question, mais restèrent du côté de la cuisine, attendant d'en savoir plus. Le pompier fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas les résultats qu'il lisait. Par sécurité, il appela les urgences afin d'avoir un avis médical. Il se mit un peu à l'écart pour ne pas entendre les protestations de la brune.

Entre temps, Vista venait de rentrer et son sang se figea en voyant sa douce allongée sur le sofa. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers elle. Elle tenta de le rassurer, lui disant que ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais la décision de Marco n'aida pas.

-Je ne veux pas y aller. La douleur a presque disparu.

\- Ordre du médecin. On va te faire un check up plus poussé et si tout va bien, tu reviens.

Vista la porta dans ses bras jusqu'à la voiture du pompier et tous les trois se rendirent aux urgences où ils passèrent plusieurs heures. Au final, Ann put rentrer à la maison. Elle demanda aux garçons de ne rien dire à son frère, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter pour rien. Les deux hommes acceptèrent à condition que pour le reste de la semaine, elle fasse un contrôle une fois par jour et qu'au prochains signes, elle les prévienne immédiatement.

La semaine passa relativement vite. Ace eut différentes corvées qui lui plurent plus ou moins. Quand il s'agissait de l'entretien des véhicules, le mécanicien lui expliquait en long, en large et en travers tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur chacun des véhicules. Toutefois cela n'empêcha pas de faire chambre à part avec Marco qui tenta tout de même de le faire revenir dans leur chambre commune.

Le blond s'occupa chaque soir d'aller voir Ann dans la chambre de Vista, le seul endroit où son frère ne risquait pas de débarquer, afin de lui faire un rapide bilan et lui poser des questions sur sa journée.


	31. Chapter 31

**Soirée arrosée**

-Je peux savoir pourquoi on fait la fête au loft ? On pourrait aller dans un bar, tenta d'argumenter Ann.

\- Ecoute, tu sais très bien que Kid, Killer et moi, on n'est plus les bienvenues dans les bars. Et on doit encore rester un mois clean pour avoir notre diplôme. Et puis les colocs ont dit pas de problème. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans tous tes états. Ce n'est qu'une soirée après tout.

\- Une simple soirée avec des dizaine de bouteilles d'alcool fort.

\- Et alors ? Personne ne reprend la route après. Tout le monde dort à la maison.

\- Ok, j'abandonne. Par contre, TU devras TOUT nettoyer !

\- Ouais, ouais.

Ann abandonna de faire changer d'idée à son frère. Quand il en avait une en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Elle se demandait encore, comment les autres colocataires avaient pu donner leur accord. De ce qu'elle savait, il allait y avoir Sabo et sa copine Koala, Law, Kid, Law, Sashi, Penguin, Killer, Jewerly et Whitey Bay. Que des grands buveurs d'alcool fort. Elle sentait bien les dérapages de cette soirée. Avec son frère, ils étaient en train de faire les courses pour la soirée. Elle ne voulait pas entendre un seul des présents à la fête se plaindre d'une gueule de bois. En rentrant, ils déposèrent le tout à la cuisine.

Thatch était en train de terminer des grandes plaques de pizza en tout genre pour la soirée. Il avait décidé de donner un coup de mains aux jeunes afin de leur réduire les frais pour la fête. Bien évidemment, chaque invité ramenait quelque chose.

Les premiers arrivèrent aux environs de vingt heure. Bien évidemment, ce fut Kid et Killer qui arrivèrent les premiers. Les derniers arrivés furent Koala et Sabo. Tout le monde s'était installé dans un coin du salon, afin de permettre aux autres locataires de pouvoir profiter de leurs propres soirées.

Ce fut Jewerly qui inaugura la soirée. Ils débutèrent lentement en discutant des banalités de leur quotidien. Plus la soirée avançait et plus les bouteilles descendaient ou augmentaient, suivant la pile que l'on regardait. De temps à autre, Ann se levait pour aller chercher une plaque de pizza et au passage voler un baiser à son homme qui était avec les autres colocataires, prit dans des parties de poker.

-Comment cela se passe miss ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Pour le moment, personne ne se roule par terre, mais cela ne devrait plus tarder. Je pense qu'il va falloir préparer une paire de bassines pour cette nuit.

\- Même pour toi ?

\- Ah non, moi je ne bois presque pas.

\- Cela n'a pas l'air d'être le cas de ton frère, commenta Marco.

\- Ne m'en parle pas. La dernière fois qu'il a fait ça, je l'ai appelé pendant une semaine, Bob l'éponge. Au fait si jamais vous voulez, vous pouvez vous joindre à nous.

\- C'est votre fête avec vos camarades d'école, alors profites en.

Ann repartit en direction de ses amis avec une nouvelle plaque de pizza. Les rires des jeunes faisaient plaisir au plus anciens.

-Il est temps de commencer à jouer, annonça Kid avec le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et que proposes-tu Eustass ? demanda Law.

\- Oh, la, non, non, non, répliqua illico la brune. A ton regard, je refuse de jouer à ce jeu.

\- Je ne l'ai même pas annoncé. Petite joueuse. Tu as peur de te prendre une quite devant ton copain, avoue.

\- Ce, ce n'est pas ça ! Mais moi je sais m'amuser en restant raisonnable.

\- Laisse tomber Kid. Je n'ai jamais vu ma sœur saoule.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de boire pour m'amuser au moins moi.

\- Allez, joue avec nous, on va remplacer les verres d'alcool par des verres de soda si tu veux, lui proposa Killer.

\- Hum d'accord.

Ann prit place au côté de Law et de Sashi à même le sol. Une fois tout le monde en cercle, une bouteille vide fut placée en son centre. Le plus jeune qui n'était autre que Penguin commença la partie en faisant tourner la bouteille. Elle s'arrêta sur Killer. Ce dernier dû envoyer sa déclaration d'amour à sa petite amie, ce qui était pour une fois assez sympa comme test. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Penguin qui dut embrasser Kid. Il refusa et fut le premier à devoir boire un verre. Les actions tournèrent et rapidement plusieurs du groupe se retrouvèrent hors jeu sous le rire de ceux qui tenait encore bien l'alcool.

Les filles furent les premières à quitter la soirée sur les coups des deux heure du matin. Ann leur montra la chambre où elles allaient dormir avant d'aller rejoindre celle de Vista qui dormait. Ce dernier dormait profondément au léger ronflement qu'elle entendait. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa le plus discrètement possible. Toutefois ce ne fut pas suffisant car à peine la tête sur son oreiller, elle se sentit attirée contre un torse chaud.

-T'en a mis du temps pour me rejoindre, entendit-elle son amant parler d'une voix endormie.

\- Je n'allais pas me coucher comme les poules non plus. Et puis il n'est pas si tard que cela.

\- La fête est finie ?

\- Non, il reste les garçons. Je pense qu'ils vont même dormir tous ensemble dans le salon, vu tout ce qu'ils ingurgitent.

Elle se mit à bailler et ses yeux se fermèrent lentement bercée par les caresses de son petit ami.

 **oOOooOOo**

Dans le salon, la fête avait ralenti de rythme et désormais les garçons discutaient et avaient stoppé les jeux d'alcool.

-Alors ça a donné quoi tes travaux d'intérêt général ? Demanda Kid à Ace.

\- C'est plutôt cool, même si des fois, j'ai l'impression d'être la bonniche de service.

\- Tu as mal négocié avec ton copain, je dis.

\- Il n'y a même pas eu de négociation possible. Même l'abstinence n'a eu aucun effet sur lui.

\- Il va falloir qu'on t'apprenne à être plus persuasif, lui lança Law.

\- Comme si tu étais capable d'apprendre ce genre de chose, lui répondit Kid.

\- Ah non, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre tous les deux ! s'inquiéta Sashi.

\- Il ne faudrait pas que maman Ann descende comme une furie, rappela Penguin.

\- En parlant de ta sœur, ses traits son relativement tirés en ce moment, commenta Law.

\- Je le sais, mais quand je lui demande, elle me dit que tout va bien et de ne pas m'inquiéter. Alors j'essaye de faire comme si je ne voyais rien. Mais je vois que Marco garde un œil sur elle aussi. Donc je me dis que tout va bien quand même.

\- Si tu le dis.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas les amis, mais je suis fatigué, lança Killer.

\- Ouais, il faudrait peut-être penser à aller dormir un peu, renchérit Penguin.

Les garçons posèrent tous les cadavres des bouteilles sur le comptoir de la cuisine et installèrent les sacs de couchage.

-Je vous préviens que celui qui veut baiser le fasse en silence, déclara Kid.

\- T'es vraiment dégueulasse Kid, lui répondit Penguin.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit la dernière fois dans ton studio.

\- Je ne veux pas avoir les détails sexuels de mon meilleur pote, intervint Sashi.

\- Je me doutais bien que tu nous cachais quelque chose Eustass, commenta Law.

\- Non, mais non, il n'y a rien du tout entre Kid et moi, tenta aussitôt d'expliquer Penguin.

\- Tu sais Penguin, tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul et avec qui tu veux, lui répondit Ace. Bon les gars, je vous dis à plus tard. Sabo, je te montre ma chambre.

\- Pas trop de bruit Ace, lui lança Kid qui se prit un coussin aussitôt en pleine tête.

Une fois qu'il eut montré la chambre à coucher pour son frère et sa petite amie, il entra dans la chambre du blond. Ce dernier dormait avec la lampe de chevet et la télé d'allumées. Il alla d'abord se débarbouiller le visage et se mit en boxer avant d'éteindre la télé et de se coucher près de son petit ami. Il passa le bras au-dessus de ce dernier pour éteindre la lumière, mais son geste fut stoppé par une main qui le saisit.

-Je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Comme si je dormais.

-Ben oui, un peu quand même.

\- Je me reposais juste les yeux.

\- Autant alors éteindre la lumière alors pour que tu continues à reposer tes yeux.

\- J'ai d'autres idées en tête, lui lança-t-il tout en passant au-dessus de lui.

\- Ah non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu m'as fait trimer pendant toute une semaine et je suis fatigué.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant tu n'en avais pas l'air en faisant la fête avec tes amis.

\- Sauf que là je le suis.

\- Humm. C'est dommage. J'aurais pu prendre soin de toi. Dans ces cas-là, bonne nuit.

\- Quoi ! C'est tout ?

\- Ben oui, tu ne veux pas et je respecte ton choix. Maintenant j'avoue que je suis épuisé et que j'ai besoin de dormir.

Sans en rajouter, le blond éteignit la lumière et s'allongea de son côté, laissant un certain brun stupéfait.


	32. Chapter 32

**Nouvelle attaque  
**

-Je préfère que tu restes tranquille aujourd'hui, commenta Marco après avoir fait un bilan à Ann.

\- Mais je vais bien, je t'assure. Je peux aller travailler.

\- Hors de question et je ne reviendrais pas dessus.

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

\- J'en ai tous les droits, miss.

Marco quitta la chambre de Vista afin de descendre pour prendre son petit déjeuner, avant d'aller travailler pour la journée. Il fut suivi de près par la brune qui n'en démordait pas. Elle en oublia même la présence de ses amis qui dormaient encore.

-Marco ! Tu sais que j'ai besoin de travailler.

\- Mais pas eu détriment de ta santé. Donc si j'estime que tu as besoin de repos, c'est repos.

\- Je ne te savais pas si bruyante dès le réveil Ann, commenta Law qui vint à la cuisine.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire. Marco !

\- J'ai dit non. Et si besoin je demande à Vista de t'attacher au lit pour tout le week end.

\- Souci de cœur ? Demanda Law.

\- ça ne te regarde pas, Trafalgar.

Elle partit en direction des chambres, s'habilla rapidement et quitta le loft sans un mot. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle en avait marre d'être constamment surveiller et qu'on lui interdise beaucoup trop de chose. Elle voulait profiter de la vie à 100 %. Mais là, ce n'était plus possible. Elle marcha un long moment sous le ciel ensoleillé. Quand elle s'arrêta, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait au seul endroit qu'elle aimait bien aller quand elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Il n'y avait encore personne et elle pouvait s'installer sur la balançoire qu'elle aimait tant. Certes elle avait des douleurs depuis quelques heures, mais ce n'était pas les mêmes que précédemment.

 **oOOooOOo**

Du côté du loft, Sabo était descendit au salon au moment où Ann avait quitté l'appartement.

-Elle a l'air fâché, commenta-t-il.

\- Je lui ai interdit de travailler aujourd'hui et elle ne veut pas écouter.

\- Je vois. Elle a toujours été têtue comme Ace aussi d'une certaine façon. C'est son cœur ?

\- Oui. Elle a eu une alerte il y a peu et elle devait se reposer. Ce matin les mêmes signes sont revenus et je voulais qu'elle se repose.

\- Ok. Je vais aller lui parler. Prévenez juste Koala que j'ai dû m'absenter s'il vous plaît. Je vous ramène Ann d'ici une petite heure.

\- Tu sais au moins où aller la chercher ? Demanda Vista qui venait d'arriver.

\- Oui, il y a toujours un endroit qu'elle aime se rendre quand elle se sent triste.

\- Si besoin appelle moi, je reste ici.

\- ça va aller, ne t'en fait pas.

Sabo partit aussitôt et se dirigea vers le seul endroit où il était sûr de la trouver. Il lui fallut une petite demi-heure pour s'y rendre. Il commençait à avoir un peu de monde. Il la trouva tout de même facilement.

-Tu devrais penser à un autre endroit pour fuir. Ce n'est pas marrant, car je trouve tout le temps, lança-t-il tout en prenant place sur la balançoire à côté.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir. Koala va s'inquiéter.

\- Non, elle est prévenue et c'est normal que je vienne. Je suis ton frère après tout.

\- Tu viens surtout pour être sûr que je rentre à la maison et que je ne fasse pas de bêtise.

\- J'avoue. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne te considère pas en tant qu'adulte. Il est seulement tout à fait justifié que tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Mais je vais bien. Il n'y a pas de souci à se faire. Ce n'est pas aussi douloureux que la dernière fois. Je ne comprends donc pas pourquoi Marco refuse que je travaille ce week end. Je n'ai pourtant pas fait de folie de toute la semaine.

\- As-tu seulement remarqué ce matin que tu étais cyanosée ?

\- C'est fréquent mes marbrures.

\- Oui mais aujourd'hui elles sont plus prononcées. En plus tu claques des dents depuis que je suis arrivé.

\- Tout va bien, répondit-elle en tournant la tête pour éviter de croiser son regard.

\- Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à mentir. Même Ace sait quand tu mens. Si Marco préfère que tu te reposes, c'est pour ton bien. Je suis sûr qu'il préfèrerait que tu travailles que l'inverse. Car si tu travailles, c'est que tu vas bien.

\- Je sais bien. Mais tu sais que je n'aime pas être dépendante de ma santé.

\- Un jour cela changera. Et puis, il me semble que tu as un petit ami qui ne voit pas comme une personne malade. Je me trompe ?

\- Non, tu as raison.

\- D'ailleurs, il doit ruminer de ne pas nous voir encore revenir à la maison. Que dirais-tu que l'on rentre maintenant ? Ce n'est pas encore l'été.

\- D'accord. On peut y aller.

Ann se leva de la balançoire suivit de près par Sabo. Elle sentit un léger vertige, mais n'en tint pas compte. Ils quittèrent le par cet reprirent la direction du loft. Ils discutèrent de leur quotidien. Alors qu'ils avaient fait la moitié du chemin, Ann se crispa soudainement et tomba à terre.

-Ann, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- App..elle Vist...

Ann perdit connaissance. Aussitôt Sabo s'agenouilla près de sa sœur et la retourna. Il constata qu'elle ne respirait plus et que son cœur s'était arrêté. Il démarra immédiatement le massage cardiaque tout en demandant à quelqu'un de prévenir le samu. Tout en massant et en lui insufflant de l'air tous les quinze massages, il lui parlait, espérant qu'elle entende sa voix. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il pleurait en même temps. Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui sembla durer une éternité, il entendit les secours arriver. Le véhicule se gara à quelques mètres, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il continua le massage.

-Depuis combien de temps avez-vous commencer... Annn ! s'exclama l'un des pompiers que Sabo reconnut aisément la voix.

\- Je ne sais pas, cinq ou dix minutes. Elle s'est effondrée alors qu'on rentrait au loft.

\- Continue le temps qu'on installe le matériel. Ne t'en fait pas elle va s'en sortir. Namur ramène le défibrillateur et l'oxygène. Matt, il me faut la civière et écarte moi la foule.

Rapidement le haut d'Ann fut découpé et Namur prit place au niveau de la tête de la brune afin de lui insuffler de l'air grâce au ballon. Marco prit en charge le défibrillateur et installa les patchs. Matt avait ramené le brancard et désormais faisait reculer la foule qui était de plus en plus curieuse, en attendant la venue de la police qui s'en chargerait.

-Tout le monde recule. Je prends la relève Sabo. Préviens le loft.

\- Oui.

Le blond de la fratrie se releva et se mit à côté du véhicule. Il chercha fébrilement le numéro de son frère. Le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois avant que finalement son frère décroche d'une voix endormie.

-Portgas D Ace à l'appareil.

\- Ace, c'est Sabo.

\- Hum, salut mec. Mais pourquoi m'appelles-tu alors que tu es au loft ?

\- Je ne suis pas au loft. Ace écoute, c'est Ann.

\- Hein ! Quoi ! Ann ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Marco essaye de la réanimer. Son cœur ne bat plut, finit-il par dire en pleurant.

\- Où êtes-vous ?

\- Juste à côté du supermarché où tu travailles. Dépêche-toi.

\- J'arrive dans cinq minutes. Si d'ici là elle est emmenée aux urgences, préviens-moi.

Marco avait déjà choqué deux fois la brune sans aucun résultat. Entre temps, un médecin urgentiste venait d'arriver et ils étaient en train de mettre Ann sur le brancard afin de continuer les soins à l'intérieur de l'ambulance. Sabo ne put pénétrer à l'intérieur et resta dehors avec Namur et Matt.

-Elle est forte, elle va s'en sortir, lui dit le lofteur.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai si peur.

\- Tu as le numéro de son cardiologue ?

\- Oui, toujours. Pourquoi ?

\- Préviens le.

\- Tout de suite, mais il se peut qu'il ne travaille pas le weekend.

\- Essaye toujours.

Il composa alors le numéro du docteur Trafalgar qui décrocha presque aussitôt.

-Docteur Trafalgar.

\- Bonjour, je suis Sabo, le demi-frère d'Ann.

\- Elle est en route pour l'hôpital ? Mon fils vient de me prévenir.

\- Pas encore. Ils essayent de redémarrer son cœur.

\- D'accord. Je l'attends pour la prendre en charge dès son arrivée.

Il eut à peine raccroché, que la porte du véhicule s'ouvrit et Marco en sortit.

-Namur monte à l'arrière et reste avec Ann. Sabo, monte à l'avant. On part immédiatement aux urgences.

\- Est-ce que son cœur...

\- oui, mais pas sûr que cela tienne.

Tout le monde se dépêcha et Marco se chargea de conduite l'ambulance jusqu'aux urgences qui les attendaient. Sabo envoya un texto à Ace pour lui dire qu'ils partaient aux urgences. Il n'espérait qu'une chose, que sa sœur vive.


	33. Chapter 33

**Le lien fort des jumeaux  
**

Quand Ann se réveilla à nouveau, elle ne trouva plus son petit ami, mais son frère jumeau. Ce dernier avait plutôt mauvaise mine, d'après son constat. Comme s'il ne dormait pas depuis plusieurs jours. Elle savait pourquoi il était dans cet état là et cela lui fendait le cœur. Elle ne voulait pas rendre son frère malheureux. Elle souhaitait qu'il soit heureux pour eux deux, même si la situation n'aidait pas à être heureux. Elle se sentait si fatiguée. Elle se racla la gorge pour lui signaler son réveil. Celui-ci leva la tête de son portable et lui sourit.

-Ne te force pas, Ace. Ça ne te va pas avec ta tête du moment.

\- Désolée, mais je n'ai pas d'autre tête à te proposer, il y a rupture de stock. Comment te sens tu ?

\- Comme quelqu'un qui sait qu'il va mourir, je suppose.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela. Tu vas vivre encore longtemps, tu verras.

\- Il faudrait déjà trouver un cœur et tu le sais très bien que cela ne tombe pas du ciel.

\- Ne te laisse pas abattre soeurette.

Ann sourit à son frère. Elle appréciait grandement ses tentatives pour lui redonner un peu le moral. Ace resta auprès d'elle longtemps qu'elle finit par se rendormir. Pendant tout ce temps, ils parlèrent peu, chacun ne sachant pas quoi dire. A la suite d'Ace, ce fut Shanks qui prit le relai et ainsi de suite. A chaque réveille de la brune, elle avait la visite soit d'un membre de sa famille, soit d'un ami ou encore d'un colocataire.

Une semaine passa depuis l'hospitalisation et l'état d'Ann continuait de se détériorer. Elle dormait de plus en plus et assez fréquemment son cœur lançait des alertes. Elle se rendait de moins en moins compte de ce qui se passait. Par contre, du côté de ses proches, l'angoisse augmentait d'heure en heure. Du côté des colocataires, ils avaient du mal à être à cent pour cent dans leur travail, surveillant leur téléphone, la peur au ventre.

Au deuxième mardi d'hospitalisation, en pleine journée, Ace reçut un appel de l'hôpital.

-Portgas D Ace.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Portgas. Je suis Rebecca, l'infirmière en chef du service de cardiologie. Le docteur Trafalgar souhaiterait que vous veniez le plus vite possible.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Ann ?

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire par téléphone.

\- J4arrive le plus vite alors.

Après avoir raccroché, Ace enfila son manteau et ses chaussures et courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à l'hôpital. Une fois sur place, il monta directement au service où sa sœur se trouvait et entra dans la chambre. Son sang se figea en ne la voyant pas dans son lit. Il commença à paniquer, se demandant où elle pouvait se trouver. Il sortit de la chambre et chercha une infirmière dans tout l'étage. Il finit par en trouver une en moins d'une minute.

-Où est Ann ? Portgas D Ann, la patiente de la chambre 125.

\- Ah vous êtes son frère. Rebecca vous attend au bureau. Elle vous expliquera tout en détail.

Le brun suivit l'infirmière jusqu'au bureau qui se trouvait à l'étage. A l'intérieur, il aperçut une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux roses tressés. Cette dernière en l'apercevant se leva et vint à sa rencontre.

-Monsieur Portgas. Je suis contente que vous ayez pu venir aussi vite. Entrez et installez-vous.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Je n'ai pas vu ma sœur dans sa chambre.

\- En ce moment, votre sœur se trouve au bloc opératoire.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- On nous a annoncé, il y a une heure la disponibilité d'un cœur compatible avec votre sœur. Elle a été aussitôt conduite en chirurgie afin de la préparer pour une transplantation. C'est le docteur Trafalgar qui se charge de l'opération.

\- Un cœur pour ma sœur ?

\- Tout à fait. L'opération a démarré depuis maintenant un quart d'heure et le cœur ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Nous n'avons pas réussi à joindre votre grand-père.

\- Je vais le prévenir tout de suite. Il y en a pour combien de temps ?

\- Au moins quatre heures, je dirais. Mais je ne peux le garantir. Vous savez, tout dépend s'il y a des complications et le temps de relier chaque artère et vaisseau. C'est une opération très délicate et complexe.

\- Je comprends, je comprends. Je vais prévenir ma famille.

\- Vous pourrez attendre des nouvelles de votre sœur dans sa chambre.

\- Très bien, merci.

Ace retourna directement dans la chambre d'Ann et contacta tout le monde par SMS. Il n'avait pas la voix assez sûre pour leur parler directement. Il reçut rapidement des réponses dont Vista et Marco qui annoncèrent leur arrivée le plus vite possible.

Dans un sens, Ace se sentait soulagé de savoir que sa sœur allait s'en sortir, mais dans un autre, il savait qu'il y avait de forte chance quand même que l'opération échoue. Les taux de réussite de cette opération étaient faibles en raison de nombreux facteurs.

Moins d'une demi-heure après avoir envoyé les messages, Marco arriva à l'hôpital et rejoignit son amant. Ce dernier faisait les cents pas dans la chambre. Lee blond voyait bien et comprenait que le brun ne puisse pas tenir en place. Il était comme lui et restait patiemment à attendre, relevait du miracle. En le voyant entrer, Ace se jeta dans ses bras, cherchant ainsi un peu de réconfort. Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun des deux ne parla. Seule le geste d'être l'un dans les bras de l'autre était nécessaire et voulait dire beaucoup de choses. Puis ce fut Ace qui brisa le silence.

-J'ai peur Marco et en même temps je suis heureux pour elle. Je n'y croyais plus. C'est le bordel complet.

\- Je me doute bien, mais crois en ta sœur. Elle est forte. Elle a tenu jusque-là et elle va pouvoir vivre normalement désormais.

\- Ouais, je sais.

\- Tout le monde est au courant ?

\- 4Jai envoyé le même SMS à tous tout à l'heure.

\- Tu sais où cela en est ?

\- Théoriquement, le cœur est arrivé. L'infirmière m'a expliqué un peu ce qui se passait quand je suis arrivé plus tôt, suite à son appel. Il y en a encore pour plusieurs heures.

\- Je vois. On va patienter tranquillement.

\- J'ai l'impression que le temps ne passe pas.

\- C'est toujours le même effet du temps suspendu dans ces moment-là. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tout soit finit.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Vista ne devrait plus tarder. Il terminait son rendez-vous.

\- Le pauvre, cela ne doit pas être évident du tout pour lui non plus.

\- Autant que pour toi.

Les deux hommes finirent par se séparer afin de s'assoir chacun sur une chaise, fixant la porte close. Le silence avait repris sa place. Ace tenait l'une des mains de son petit ami comme une bouée. Il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit à un moment pour laisser entrer Vista. Celui-ci vit la mine légèrement déçue du brun en voyant que ce n'était pas le corps médical qui venait apporter des nouvelles.

Je me suis arrêté au passage pour prendre des sandwichs. Ce serait dommage qu'Ann vous retrouve en piteux états car vous ne vous serez pas nourris.

Au même moment, l'estomac d'Ace se fit entendre. Chacun prit un casse-croûte et même si l'envie en elle-même de manger n'était pas au rendez-vous, ils avalèrent leur repas afin de tenir le coup. Sur les coups de quatorze heure, Sabo et Luffy arrivèrent à leur tour. Le dernier de la fratrie faisait vraiment peine à voir. Ace ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son petit frère ne dormait plus depuis qu'Ann était à l'hôpital et vu les joues creusées, il ne devait pas non plus manger des masses, lui qui était connu pour son gros appétit. En le voyant ainsi, le brun se promit de secouer son frangin pour qu'il reprenne du poil de la bête, peut importait l'issu de ce jour.

Sur les coups de dix-huit heures, après plus de huit heures d'attente, que le docteur Trafalgar entra dans la chambre. Tout le monde se leva comme une seule et même personne. Tous étaient suspendus au verdict du médecin.

-L'opération a été très délicate et longue. Cela n'a pas été évident pour Ann, mais elle s'est battue. Elle se trouve en salle de réveil pour le moment. Elle ne devrait regagner sa chambre que dans quelques heures.

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre dans la chambre.

-Toutefois, même si l'opération s'est bien déroulée, il faudra attendre plusieurs semaines avant de se prononcer définitivement. Vous pourrez la voir à partir de demain après midi. Elle dormira beaucoup dans un premier temps et elle va devoir se réhabituer à beaucoup de chose. Il vous faudra donc beaucoup de patience.

Le médecin quitta la chambre, laissant ainsi tout le monde encaisser la bonne nouvelle. Sabo se chargea de prévenir le reste de la famille, tandis que Marco prévint les lofteurs. Pour tout le monde le soulagement se lisait sur leur visage.


	34. Chapter 34

**Une nouvelle vie  
**

Ann avait l'impression que son corps pesait une tonne. Elle voulait le bouger, mais il semblait être prit dans du béton ou autre. Elle entendait le bip de la machine. Ce fut la seule chose qui lui rappelait où elle se trouvait, à l'hôpital. Elle reconnut au bout de quelques instants les odeurs des désinfectants qui lui chatouillaient le nez. Une voix semblant de venir des brumes lui parlait. Au début, elle eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle disait, puis plus les minutes passaient, plus les mots eurent un sens.

-Prenez tout votre temps pour vous réveiller. Votre corps va rester amorphe encore quelques heures. Il y a un tube dans votre nez, afin de vous aider à respirer. Le docteur Trafalgar viendra vous voir pour tout vous expliquer, mais sachez que tout s'est très bien passé. Reposez vous en attendant.

La voix se tut et le bruit de pas s'éloignèrent d'Ann. Pendant encore deux bonnes heures, elle alterna entre les phases de réveil et de sommeil. Elle ne sentait pas la douleur des cicatrices, avec la dose de calmant qu'elle recevait par perfusion. Petit à petit, elle commença à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières heures. La venue du docteur Trafalgar pour lui annoncer qu'un cœur compatible avait été trouvé. Elle avait été aussitôt préparée pour l'opération. Deux aides-soignantes l'avaient aidé à se laver avec la Biseptine, puis elle avait été montée en chirurgie et rapidement, l'anesthésiant avait agi. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir ses proches, ni même les revoir.

Elle commença à s'agiter, se demandant, si sa famille était au courant et si oui, comment elle avait réagi. Une ombre entra dans son champ de vision.

-Bon retour parmi nous, Ann.

\- Docteur, lui répondit-elle avec un peu de difficulté.

\- Evites de parler pour le moment. Tiens une paille pour boire un peu d'eau. Tu devrais bientôt redescendre dans ta chambre. Ta famille a été mise au courant durant l'intervention et ils attendent ton retour. La transplantation a très bien réussi. Tu as désormais un nouveau cœur. Tu vas pouvoir vivre dorénavant comme tout le monde. Tu resteras encore quelques semaines en observation. Il faut être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de rejet.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, la brune fut enfin ramenée à sa chambre où Vista et Ace attendaient. Les autres s'étaient éclipsés à la cafétéria. Tout le monde ne pourrait pas la voir, le médecin avait autorisé seulement deux personnes à la voir et pas plus de quelques minutes. Pour lui, elle devait se reposer, l'opération subit avait été très éprouvante pour son corps.

Elle fut heureuse de voir son frère qui ne contenait même pas ses larmes de joie. Par contre il se faisait violence pour ne pas la serrer dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Il ne resta pas très longtemps près d'elle. Il avait juste voulu la voir de ses propres yeux et préféra laisser à Vista un peu d'intimité avec sa sœur.

Le coach souriait en voyant sa belle de retour parmi les vivants.

-Heureuse miss ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être vraiment heureuse ou pas. Si j'ai eu ce cœur, c'est que quelqu'un est mort. Mais je suis contente quand même de savoir que je vais pouvoir vivre normalement et faire plein de choses que je ne pouvais pas faire jusque maintenant.

\- Oui, une nouvelle vie s'offre à toi.

\- Je vais pouvoir courir, travailler comme tout le monde. Finit les disputes pour m'interdire de faire ce que je veux.

Vista sourit face à l'enthousiasme de sa petite amie. Ce n'était plus la même personne qu'il avait en face de lui.

-Pour le début, il te faudra encore un peu de patience. Tu dois réapprendre tout. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je serais là pour t'aider. Maintenant, tu dois te reposer un peu. Je reviendrais te voir demain après mon travail. Je pense que tu auras du monde qui va vouloir venir te voir.

\- Oui je n'en doute pas une seconde. Les hôpitaux n'ont jamais été un endroit pour se reposer.

\- Essaye un peu. Quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital je t'emmènerais à la montagne de nouveau.

\- Super. Alors j'ai hâte d'y être.

Vista déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un petit baiser avant de quitter la chambre de sa belle. Il était plus que soulagé de la voir à nouveau sourire, même si son visage était très fatigué.

Le soir au loft, ce fut la fête et les colocataires burent jusqu'à plus soif pour célébrer la bonne nouvelle. Thatch, comme à chaque fois, c'était surpassé pour le buffet.

Le lendemain fut difficile pour tout le monde, mais aucun ne se plaignit. Avant de retourner au lycée, Ace envoya un message à sa sœur afin de prendre des nouvelles, même s'il savait qu'elle ne répondrait pas dans l'immédiat. Marco le déposa devant le lycée où ses amis l'attendaient déjà. Avant les cours et pendant les pauses, le sujet principal fut Ann. Tout le monde voulait aller la voir.

-Dites les gars, vous imaginez que ce genre d'opération c'est un parcours de santé et qu'Ann pette peut-être la forme ? Leur demanda Law.

\- Pourquoi, t'as étudié ça ? Lui lança Kid.

\- Je te rappelle que je compte devenir chirurgien en cardiologie. Mon père m'a prêté ses livres.

\- Putain, Trafalgar. A ton âge c'est des bouquins de cul et non des bouquins pour intello.

\- Je ne suis pas porté sur la chose H vingt-quatre, Eustass. Contrairement à toi, je sais où sont mes priorités.

\- Vous n'allez pas commencer tous les deux, intervint Killer.

Le rouge et le noiraud ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Ils passaient leur temps à se provoquer. Il fallait souvent l'intervention de Sashi, Penguin ou même Killer pour les interrompre avant que n'éclate une éventuelle bagarre. Au final Ace promit d'inviter tout le monde un après-midi, quand Ann rentrerait à la maison, ce qui enchanta l'assemblée.

La journée passa trop lentement pour Ace. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, aller voir sa sœur à l'hôpital. Lorsque la dernière sonnerie de la journée retentit, il prit ses affaires et partie sans même adresser un au-revoir à ses amis. A la sortie du lycée, il fut attendu par son amant. Les deux hommes se rendirent à l'hôpital tout en discutant de leur journée. Marco était venu à pieds, profitant du beau temps et de la douceur du temps. Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement, le brun prit discrètement la main du blond qui sourit discrètement. Ce dernier appréciait grandement les petits gestes que l'étudiant faisait pour montrer qu'ils sortaient ensemble, malgré sa grande réserve de ce côté-là.

Dans la chambre de l'hôpital, ils trouvèrent une Ann bien mieux réveillée que la veille, mais avec encore les traits tirés. Elle avait le regard perdu dans la contemplation de ce qui se passait par la fenêtre qu'elle n'entendit pas les deux garçons entrer.

-Comment va la meilleure des frangines ? l'interrompit de ses pensées Ace.

\- Ah vous voilà, lui répondit-elle en souriant. C'est facile d'être la meilleure, vu que je suis la seule. Fatiguée encore, mais je me sens en vie.

\- C'est le principal. Il te faudra être patiente pour courir à travers champs.

\- Le plus important pour moi, aujourd'hui, c'est de me dire que je vais pouvoir profiter réellement ma vie. Mais j'ai encore du mal à accepter au fond de moi que quelqu'un est mort.

\- N'y pense pas. Sinon tu auras du mal à vivre normalement, si tu commences à culpabiliser, intervint Marco.

\- Je sais, les infirmières m'ont dit la même chose.

\- Dis voir, coupa son frère, Vista est déjà passé te voir ?

\- Oui. Il est venu manger avec moi à midi. Il m'a même ramené un bout de tarte que Thatch avait fait pour vous hier. Apparemment vous profitez que je suis à l'hôpital pour faire la fête.

\- Non, mais... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... tenta de se justifier Ace.

\- Je sais, je sais. Vista m'a tout expliqué. Il m'a même montré une photo de toi en train de danser sur la table à moitié nu.

\- Quoi ! Ce n'est pas possible. Je suis incapable de faire ça.

\- Pourtant ton show d'hier était vraiment alléchant. Même si j'aurais préféré avoir ce spectacle pour moi seul.

Le visage d'Ace rougit et il essaya de trouver un endroit où se planquer. Il avait soudainement trop honte. Il se retrouva rapidement dans les bras de son petit ami qui posa ses lèvres contre sa nuque.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je veillerais à ce que la photo ne finisse pas sur le mur de la honte.

Les garçons restèrent une bonne heure avec Ann, avant de partir afin de la laisser se reposer. Durant près de deux semaines, elle reçut beaucoup de visites de la part de sa famille, mais aussi des colocataires. Quand enfin le docteur Trafalgar l'autorisa enfin à quitter l'hôpital, elle ne tint plus en place jusqu'à ce que son petit ami vienne la chercher. Elle avait tenu à ce que personne hormis lui soit au courant de son retour au loft, voulant faire une surprise à tout le monde.

A l'heure où ils arrivèrent, il n'y avait presque personne au loft et il lui fut facile de monter rapidement dans la chambre de Vista afin de s'y cacher jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Elle en profita pour échanger des caresses et des baisers. Cela lui avait beaucoup trop manqué.

Quand le dîner fut enfin prêt et que tout le monde se fut mis à table, elle choisit ce moment là pour apparaître.

-Et je n'ai plus le droit à une assiette ?

-Annn ! s'écrièrent tous les lofteurs en même temps.

\- Vous en faites une tête. J'allais pas rester non plus éternellement à l'hôpital.


	35. Chapter 35

**Projet de vacances**

Ann avait repris le cours de sa vie depuis maintenant une semaine. Elle était retournée travailler à la caserne où tout le monde lui avait été heureux de la voir revenir vivante. Ils avaient tous eu très peur pour leur camarade standardiste et mascotte du centre de secours. Elle devait aussi rattraper son retard à l'école, ne restant à peine que quelques semaines avant les premières épreuves. Elle ne comptait pas les heures de révision, mettant de côté tout ce qui était loisirs. Elle donnait aussi un coup de main à son frère qui avait du mal avec certaines matières. Ils n'avaient pas trop à se soucier des repas et des corvées de ménages, leur amant respectif s'étant porté volontaire pour faire leurs tâches afin qu'ils mettent toutes les chances dans la réussite de leur diplôme. De temps à autres les amis venaient au loft afin de réviser en groupe, chacun étant plus doué que les autres dans une matière.

-Je rage, cette année je ne pourrais pas venir avec vous à la mer, annonça White Bay pendant une pause.

\- Ah bon, pourquoi ? Tu es pourtant la première à faire tes bagages et à nous parler que de cela.

\- Je sais, mais mon père a décidé de me faire travailler tout l'été dans son entreprise pour que je comprenne ce que c'est que de travailler. J'essayerais de le convaincre de me laisser partir avec vous, tout de même.

\- Les vendeurs vont être déçus de ne pas te voir cette année, lança Kid.

\- Je pense qu'ils viennent principalement pour Jewerly. Avec tout ce qu'elle leur achète, elle doit leur faire au moins la moitié de leur chiffre d'affaires.

\- Faut dire aussi qu'ils sont vraiment délicieux leurs beignets.

\- Je me demande sérieusement où tu planques toute la graisse que tu ingurgites. Sans compter que ces fameux beignets, ne sont pas vraiment très hygiénique. Ils ne respectent pas les normes d'hygiène. Un de ces quatre, tu y laisseras ton estomac, intervint Law.

La rose se mit à pâlir en entendant le commentaire peu ragoûtant du futur médecin.

-T'en fait pas, Jewerly. Si tu devais y passer, cela aurait eu lieu depuis longtemps, réconforta Ace. Ton estomac est aussi blindé qu'un coffre fort.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment prendre ça pour un compliment.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par Ann, afin que tout le monde retourne à ces révisions. Il ne restait vraiment plus beaucoup de temps avant la semaine d'examen. Elle avait l'impression, comme la plupart des élèves de ne rien retenir du tout. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, en finir avec tout ça. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait après cela. Initialement, elle avait décidé de vivre sa vie et d'arrêter l'école, mais aujourd'hui, la situation était différente et elle avait toute la vie devant elle.

Quand la journée de révision se termina, elle se rendit dans sa chambre avec toutes ses affaires. Ils avaient étudié à l'étage du dessus, ayant une bibliothèque à leur disposition. Elle était contente car les révisions étaient pratiquement terminées. Elle pouvait bien prendre un peu de bon temps à se reposer. Elle choisit de commencer par une bonne et longue douche chaude, les autres colocataires de sa salle de bains commune n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Elle enviait un peu son frère qui pouvait utiliser celle de Marco et qui possédait une baignoire. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour s'y prélasser un moment.

Alors qu'elle prenait ses affaires de rechange, elle se sentit attirée contre un torse qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de laisser échapper un cri de surprise.

-Vista ! Ne me fait pas peur comme ça ! Je tiens à mon nouveau cœur.

\- Oh ne t'en fait pas, je te réanimerais avec plaisir.

\- Ah oui et comment ?

\- Comme cela, lui répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Tout en se retournant pour faire face à son petit-ami, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de ce dernier afin de participer plus facilement au baiser. Quand ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle, elle laissa son visage dans le cou de son amant.

-C'est quand tu veux pour ce genre de réanimation.

\- J'en suis ravi. As-tu fini avec ta journée cérébrale ?

\- Oui, enfin. J'allais même prendre une bonne douche, quoique je n'aurais pas dit non pour un bon bain.

\- Alors prends ton maillot de bains et une serviette. Je sais ce qui pourrait te plaire.

\- Oh vraiment ? Je me dépêche alors.

Vista l'attendit dans le couloir, ayant déjà préparé ses propres affaires. Ann quitta sa chambre moins de cinq minutes plus tard. Ils prirent l'un des véhicules du loft disponible pour la soirée.

-Tu as décidé de me remettre au sport ?

\- Pas pour le moment, même si j'ai un certain sport en tête. Je t'emmène te détendre. Je pense que tu l'as bien mérité.

\- Où ça ? Car à part la piscine et la mer, je ne vois pas où on peut se détendre avec un maillot de bains.

\- Tu verras bien.

Ils roulèrent pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de se garer sur un parking devant un établissement qu'Ann ne connaissait pas.

-Centre spa de bien être, lu-t-elle. C'est quoi ?

\- Un endroit où détente rime avec bonheur.

\- Génial. Merci beaucoup.

\- Tu me remercieras après.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'établissement. Vista donna son nom et on leur donna à chacun un peignoir. Ils allèrent se changer avant de se retrouver dans le couloir du centre. Une odeur d'huile essentielle flottait dans l'air. Un mélange de menthe et de violette Il y avait plusieurs salles avec à l'entrée de chacune un explicatif de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Ann avait d'essayer certains, par contre pour d'autres, elle appréhendait légèrement. Surtout la première salle. Il s'agissait d'un sauna avec à l'extérieur une douche russe qui consistait à un seau en hauteur remplit d'eau glacé, afin de stimuler la circulation après le passage dans le sauna. Vista ne la força à rien. Elle opta pour démarrer par les pierres chaudes du Maroc. La chaleur se rependit rapidement dans tout son corps, détendant ses muscles. Il y avait une douce musique qui lui permit de vider son esprit. Ils restèrent pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de changer de pièce. Elle fut tentée d'essayer la mousson japonaise. Il s'agissait d'un parcours d'eau et d'huiles essentielles avec en bruit de fond le vent, le tonnerre et la pluie. Au départ, la pluie fut fine, puis au fur et à mesure qu'elle avança, la pluie fut plus forte, jusqu'à avoir l'impression de faire de l'apnée.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute de détente à travers plusieurs salles, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une grande pièce à la température douce où une hôtesse leur proposa du thé à la menthe. Tout en buvant le breuvage, ils discutèrent des projets d'Ann pour les vacances. Vista apprit ainsi qu'elle voulait partir avec les amis du lycée et Ace à la mer, au moins le temps d'un week end, chacun devant travailler aussi.

-Chaque année, nous nous rendons tous dans une des nombreuses maisons de père, se trouvant au bord de mer, en août. Il y a largement de la place pour nous et tous vos amis.

\- C'est vrai ? s'exclama-t-elle. Ce serait génial !

\- Tu n'auras qu'à leur proposer demain.

\- Je suis sûre qu'ils vont tous accepter.

\- En attendant, si nous continuons notre petite soirée.

Une hôtesse les conduisit dans une salle que Vista avait réservé et où deux professionnelles du bien être les massèrent avec des huiles essentielles. Au final leur escapade avait duré presque deux bonnes heures. Ann se sentait complètement détendue, mais aussi épuisée et n'avait qu'une hâte, se glisser sous les draps, blottit contre son amant. Ce dernier passa prendre traiteur japonais avant de regagner le loft. Une fois rentrée, ils décidèrent de manger pour une fois dans la chambre et ainsi de se coucher aussitôt.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Ann pour sombrer au pays des rêves après s'être restaurée. Vista se chargea de descendre à la cuisine les déchets afin que cela ne sente pas trop la nourriture dans la chambre. Quand il remonta, il trouva sa belle endormie, vêtue uniquement d'un de ses tee shirt.

Du côté d'Ace et de Marco, l'ambiance était légèrement plus tendue. Depuis deux nuits, le plus jeune commençait à voir des soucis de sommeil et passait la plupart des nuits à se retourner sans cesse, empêchant par la même occasion le blond de se reposer alors qu'il enchaînait en ce moment même, des roulements très longs et épuisant à la caserne. Il était presque minuit quand il finit par plaquer son petit ami sur le matelas, le faisant sursauter.

-Si tu ne te calmes pas rapidement, je vais t'assommer.

\- Désolé, mais je n'arrive pas à m'endormir.

\- Si c'est le manque de sommeil, alors je vais t'en donner du sommeil, lui répondit le blond en se mettant au-dessus de son amant.

\- N'y pense même pas. Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu étais fatigué.

\- Je suis prêt au sacrifice si cela te fait dormir ensuite.

Il captura aussitôt les lèvres de son amant et ses mains s'affairèrent à le mettre rapidement à nu.


	36. Chapter 36

**Les examens**

Le premier jour d'une longue série était arrivé enfin. Durant tout le week-end, Ace et Ann n'avaient pas pu toucher à leurs fiches de révision. Marco et Vista leur avaient interdit d'y jeter un œil, jugeant qu'ils en avaient assez fait. A la place, ils avaient emmené les deux jeunes au parc d'attractions pour le plus grand bonheur de ces derniers. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la brune put essayer sans risque des manèges à sensation, sans aller tout de même dans l'extrême. Durant le tour dans le grand huit, Ace avait réussi à faire l'une de ses crises de narcolepsie, effrayant les autres personnes qui étaient à bord.

Le week-end était passé du coup trop rapidement pour les deux adolescents. Le lundi matin, Thatch leur avait préparé un petit déjeuner royal afin d'avoir assez d'énergie pour la journée. Les épreuves du jour ne se passaient pas dans leur lycée, mais dans celui des Sabaody. Haruta s'était portée volontaire pour les y accompagner. Pour le retour, c'était Vista qui s'en chargeait. Durant le trajet, aucun des jumeaux ne parla, chacun se concentrant sur la première épreuve. Ann avait plutôt confiance en elle. Il s'agissait de philosophie. Pour son frère, c'était une autre histoire. Il avait toujours eu horreur de cette matière et n'avait rien fait pour tenter d'avoir la moyenne.

Devant l'établissement, ils retrouvèrent leurs amis. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins nerveux. La sonnerie annonçant le début des épreuves dans quelques minutes résonna et chacun se rendit dans sa salle d'examens.

Ace, Kid et Killer furent les premiers à quitter l'épreuve de philosophie, quarante-cinq minutes avant de l'épreuve de philosophie, quarante-cinq minutes avant la fin de l'épreuve. Pour Ann et les autres, le temps fut juste pour eux. Ils allèrent manger un morceau au snack du coin avant d'enchainer avec l'épreuve de l'après-midi. Le soir, dans la voiture de Vista, il n'y avait qu'Ann qui était d'humeur joyeuse. Pour elle, la journée était plutôt réussie. Son frère, quant à lui, à peine sortit de la dernière épreuve, il s'était renfermé derrière son MP3. Une fois au loft, il était monté directement dans sa chambre et s'était allongé sur son lit, fermant les yeux afin d'oublier sa journée de merde.

Il était tellement absorbé par sa musique, qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer quelques instants plus tard.

Ann redescendit seule de l'étage. Son frère n'avait pas réagi.

-Je crois qu'on peut retirer son assiette, annonça-t-elle.

\- Il ne va pas se laisser mourir de faim quand même ? S'inquiéta Vista.

\- Je pense qu'il a complètement foiré ses épreuves du jour. La philosophie et l'histoire-géographie n'ont jamais été son truc. Il y arrivera mieux demain.

\- Oui, mais s'il ne prend pas de force, intervint Thatch, il n'y arrivera pas. Surtout que ton frère est un sacré mangeur.

\- Je m'en occupe, trancha Marco en se levant. Je vous le ramène dans quelques minutes.

Le blond gravit rapidement les marches et entra dans la chambre de son petit ami sans prendre la peine de toquer.

-Ace, ce n'est pas en ruminant que tu changeras ta journée. Lève-toi et viens manger.

Le brun ne bougea pas d'un pouce, n'ayant toujours pas remarqué la présence de son amant. Ce dernier commençant à s'impatienter saisit le MP3 et le débrancha, obtenant ainsi, enfin une réaction.

-Non, mais, fait pas chier et rends-le-moi.

\- Après manger et uniquement si tu me parles correctement.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit non plus de venir me faire chier. Alors assume.

\- Je vais assumer une chose que tu ne vas pas du tout aimer.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il tira à lui son petit ami colérique et le balança sur son épaule. Ace, bien que plus jeune, était beaucoup moins fort que lui et ce fut avec une facilité déconcertante pour le brun, qu'il le fit quitter la chambre pour se rendre dans celle du pompier. Les cris d'Ace alertèrent sa sœur qui monta les escaliers en courant. Elle fut stupéfaite de la scène à laquelle elle assistait. Marco se tourna vers elle avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

-Commencez à manger sans nous. On vous rejoint dans quelques minutes.

Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il lâcha son paquet sous la douche dont il alluma aussitôt l'eau froide au maximum.

-C'est glacé ! s'écria Ace. Arrête ça tout de suite.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas compris. Tuas dis quelque chose ?

\- Marco, putain. J'vais chopper la mort.

\- Ah, c'est chiant ce bourdonnement dans l'oreille. Du coup, je n'entends rien.

Ace l'insulta encore pendant quelques minutes avant de finalement abandonner. Marco finit par avoir les excuses du brun et coupa l'eau. Il alla chercher des serviettes et une tenue de rechange pour chacun.

-Je peux comprendre que tu aies passé une mauvaise journée avec tes examens, mais ce n'est pas la peine de passer ta mauvaise humeur sur les autres. Demain, il s'agira de tes matières préférées, non ?

\- Ouais.

\- Alors, tu n'as pas encore échoué. Dons reste confiant jusqu'au bout.

\- Je sais, je sais.

\- Bien, maintenant tu es prêt à aller manger, car moi je crève la dalle. Et sourit un peu, on dirait que t'as un balai dans le cul.

\- Et après c'est moi qui parle mal.

\- Oui mais moi j'ai le droit.

Les deux hommes descendirent rejoindre les autres à table. Personne ne fit de commentaire, mais certains eurent du mal à retenir leur fou rire, dont Ann.

La semaine d'examens passa au final rapidement. Le plus dur pour eux, maintenant, était d'attendre les résultats, soit environ trois semaines. Ace avait pu passer à temps plein au magasin. Ann avait réussi à avoir un peu plus d'heures aussi. Les jeunes avaient profité du temps libre pour s'inscrire au permis afin de devenir un peu plus autonome. Aucun des deux n'avait remplit dans les temps le dossier pour la faculté avec les derniers évènements. De toute façon, aucun des deux n'étaient motivés pour faire des études. Pour le moment, leur situation actuelle les satisfaisait. Bien évidemment, Ace ne se voyait pas rester à vie vendeur au Newkomer Shop. Mais il n'était pas vraiment décidé sur autre chose. Tant qu'il travaillait, Marco lui avait dit qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, tant que cela restait légal.

De son côté, Ann aimait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait au centre de secours. Quand le standard n'était pas trop encombré, elle apprenait grâce à ses collègues chaque matériel. Certains week-ends, elle servait même de fausse victime. Le samedi, avant les résultats tant attendu, Marco la convoqua à son bureau. Elle se demanda bien ce qu'il lui voulait. Ses collègues lui avaient sourit quand elle s'était rendue au bureau de son supérieur. Ce dernier l'invita à entrer et à prendre place sur un siège.

-Détends toi, je ne vais pas te manger.

\- Je l'espère bien, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Cela fait maintenant trois mois que tu travailles ici. Comment te sens tu à ton poste de travail.

\- Très bien. J'adore répondre au téléphone et puis les collègues m'apprennent plein de chose sur le travail en caserne et tout le matériel.

\- Oui j'avais remarqué que tu avais du monde qui t'expliquait pas mal de chose. Bien, je te demandais ça, car il y a une sessions la semaine prochaine de secourisme et il reste encore une place.

\- Quoi ! T'es sérieux ? Mais ce n'est pas pour moi. Je n'y arriverais jamais.

\- Et moi je suis sûr que tu es tout à fait capable. Et puis ce n'est que le premier secours civique pour le moment. Ce serait déjà une bonne base.

\- ça se passe où ?

\- Ici même. C'est Namur qui assurera la formation.

\- Alors je veux bien essayer.

\- J'en suis ravie. Cette formation fera partie de tes heures de travail. Je vais l'inscrire comme de la formation de prise de poste. Elle aura lieu mardi de neuf heure à dix-sept heure. Le déjeuner est prévu.

\- Je dois prendre quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Je te conseille de venir en tenue de sport. Tu seras plus à l'aise. Sinon, tu n'auras pas de note à prendre. Tu vas beaucoup pratiquer et à la fin tu recevras un petit livret qui te résumera tout ce que tu auras vu.

Ann était ravie qu'on l'intègre autant à la caserne. Ses collègues furent contents de savoir qu'elle avait accepté la proposition de formation.

oOOooOOo

Le lundi arriva beaucoup trop vite pour les jumeaux. Comme beaucoup de lycéen, ils appréhendaient les résultats, même s'ils étaient assez confiants. Ils s'étaient levés assez tôt, afin d'être au lycée pour huit heure. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent les autres et ce fut en groupe qu'ils arrivèrent. Il y avait déjà foule devant les grilles. En se rapprochant, ils virent que les résultats étaient déjà affichés. Law trouva rapidement son nom parmi les majors de promotions. Ace, Sachi, Penguin et Killer furent sur la liste des admis sans mention. Kid et Jewerly devaient passer le rattrapage fin de semaine. Ann, quant à elle, commençait à paniquer. Elle ne trouvait pas son nom dans toutes les listes. Son frère, remarquant son malaise, vint près d'elle afin de l'aider. Ce fut un appel de Kid qui les sortit de la recherche.

-T'as beau être douée Ann, mais tu ne sais même pas lire une liste.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu cherchais dans la mauvaise section, baka.

Elle lut la liste que lui indiquait le rouge et enfin trouva son nom.

-17,88 ! J'ai une mention malgré tout ce que j'ai loupé en cours !

\- Au moins tu n'as pas le rattrapage comme moi et Jewerly.

\- Félicitations soeurette.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Malgré une année plutôt merdique avec son cœur et ses nombreuses hospitalisations, elle avait su rattraper son retard et aussi finir dans les meilleurs. Quand enfin, elle se calma, elle envoya un message à Vista et à sa famille. Son frère préféra s'abstenir afin de l'annoncer de vive voix à Marco. Le petit groupe décida d'aider les deux au rattrapage en les préparant à leur oral et préféra attendre que tout le monde ait son bac pour faire une fête comme il se devait.


	37. Chapter 37

**Le loft à la mer, 1ère partie**

Le mois de juillet avait passé relativement vite pour tout le monde. Kid et Jewerly avaient finalement réussi à avoir les quelques points qui leur manquaient pour décrocher le bac. Cela s'en était suivi d'une très grande fête au loft et pour la première fois, Ann se laissa aller à boire plus que de coutume. Elle réussit à se rendre malade. En plus du bac de tous, ils avaient fêté le diplôme de secouriste qu'elle avait décroché. Elle retrouva ses frasques le lendemain sur le mur du loft. Elle soufra comme tout le monde d'une affreuse migraine et pour couronner le tout, elle bossait toute la journée. Ses collègues ne s'étaient pas gênés de la chambrer.

Durant le mois de juillet, elle put travailler à temps plein à la caserne. Le travail n'était pas de tout repos, mais elle ne s'en était jamais plainte, trop heureuse de pouvoir travailler comme une personne normale. Les jours où elle ne travaillait pas, elle les passait avec leur plus jeune frère. Ce dernier réussissait à chaque fois à l'entraîner dans des fastfoods où il y avait des buffets à volonté. Elle avait réussi aussi à le traîner à un parc d'attraction. De temps à autre Sabo et Ace se joignaient à eux.

Le week end tant attendu pour aller à la mer arriva pour la plus grande joie de toute l'assemblée. Pour l'occasion, deux mini-bus dont les chauffeurs respectifs furent Namur et Bleinheim. La veille du départ, les amis des jumeaux étaient venus dormir au loft afin de pouvoir partir très tôt. Il y avait environ six heures de routes et tout le monde voulait profiter rapidement de la mer et du sable. Bien que nombreux, tout était parfaitement organisé et chacun avait une tâche au moins à accomplir, afin que tous puissent profiter du grand week end.

Ann avait peu dormi, trop excitée d'aller à la mer, qu'elle vit à peine le temps passer dans le minibus. Elle avait passé pratiquement tout le trajet à dormir, se servant de Vista, qui ne s'en plaignit pas, d'oreillers. Pourtant, le silence ne faisait pas maître. Jewerly qui finalement avait pu se libérer, mettait l'ambiance en balançant les tubes à la mode cet été.

Ils firent une halte pour le petit encas sur les coups de neuf heure, après avoir dû supporter la litanie d'Ace et de Luffy, qui se plaignaient de mourir de faim. Pour terminer le chemin, Marco décida de séparer les deux frangins, afin de finir la route, sans le risque d'en jeter un par la fenêtre ou de les abandonner tous les deux sur la première aire d'autoroute.

Peu avant midi, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. La maison avait une taille impressionnante poussant les plus jeunes à siffler d'admiration. Malgré la grandeur de la maison, tous durent faire des binômes pour les chambres. Tout le monde resta scotché, quand ils virent Law et Kid prendre la même chambre.

-Il va y avoir un meurtre avant la fin du week end, commenta Jewerly.

\- Où alors, on a loupé un épisode, renchérit Ace.

Les autres binômes ne posèrent pas vraiment de questions ou d'étonnement. Une fois les sacs dans les chambres et la tenue décontractée enfilée pour tous, Marco, Ace et Thatch, partirent faire l'approvisionnement, dont la viande pour le barbecue du midi. Pendant ce temps-là, Vista, Ann, Sachi et Penguin, mirent la table et préparèrent le grand barbecue qui se trouvait sur la terrasse. Fossa et Namur, montèrent tous les parasols. Au final tout le monde exécuta sa tâche sauf Luffy qui n'avait pas attendu et avait sauté dans l'eau, avant d'être repêché in extrémiste par Killer, le brun ne sachant absolument pas nager. Ann souffla, exaspéré par le cas irrécupérable de son plus jeune frère.

-Luffy, tu auras tout le temps de te baigner tout à l'heure. Viens plutôt aider. Ace et les autres vont bientôt revenir avec les courses.

\- J'ai faim ! Dis Ann, tu cuisineras pour moi.

\- Non, c'est Thatch.

\- Dommage, moi j'aime tellement quand tu cuisines.

\- Hé, je te fais déjà tes plats pour la semaine, pour que tu ne mettes pas le feu à la cuisine. Et puis Thatch cuisine mieux que moi.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Quoi qui n'est pas pareil ? demanda le cuistot du loft.

\- Je veux manger la cuisine d'Ann, mais elle ne veut pas.

\- Non, mais t'es impossible Luffy, intervint Ace. Tu avais pourtant promis de ne pas ennuyer Ann durant le week end.

\- Ecoutes Luffy, je te ferais un bon gâteau pour le goûter, proposa Ann.

\- Quoi ! Rien que pour moi ?

\- Oui.

\- T'es la meilleure des sœurs, lui dit-il tout en lui sautant au cou.

Le barbecue fut rapidement prêt et tout le monde passa à table qui fut bien animée entre un Luffy morfale, faisant une compétition de bouffe avec Jewerly, Ace qui avait décidé de piquer du nez en plein repas dans son assiette, Law qui engueula Kid pour avoir osé mettre sa saucisse dans du pain, lui qui détestait ça.

L'après-midi, tout le groupe enfila son maillot de bain, avant de se diriger vers la plage privative dont disposait la maison. On donna des brassières à Luffy pour lui éviter une nouvelle noyade. Sachi, Fossa et Kid montèrent le filet de beach volley en vue d'organiser dans l'après-midi une compétition. Toute la bande voulut y participer et les équipes furent créées par tirage au sort afin de ne pas favoriser les équipes. Ann se retrouva dans la même équipe que Marco et Kid. Certains prirent très au sérieux le jeu et des paris furent mêmes ouverts. Ann découvrit pendant les matchs que ses équipiers étaient plutôt mauvais perdant et devenaient hargneux quand ils perdaient un point. Ils se retrouvèrent en final tout de même contre l'équipe Thacth, Ace et Vista. Le match fut très long et très serré. Aucune des équipes présentes sur le terrain, ne voulaient perdre. Bien que motivé au départ de vouloir battre son homme, elle finit par s'épuiser sur avec les deux autres énergumènes qui se démenaient comme des diables. Au bout d'une heure de match, elle déclara forfait, faisant ainsi perdre son équipe.

-Non, mais tu ne peux pas faire ça, s'insurgea Kid.

\- C'est qu'un jeu, pas la coupe du monde.

\- Ouais, ben quand même. T'avais qu'à demander à te faire remplacer avant le début du match. Purée, les filles sont toutes les mêmes.

\- Quoi ! Non, mais tu vas voir ce qu'elle te dit la fille.

\- Oh oh oh oh, on se calme, intervint Marco.

\- Non, mais, c'est de sa faute. Il prend tout trop au sérieux.

L'autre équipe arriva rapidement de l'autre côté du filet. Vista ne traîna pas pour prendre sa belle et l'entraîner à l'intérieur de la maison, alors qu'elle se débattait pour en coller une au rouge. Ce dernier lui sourit à pleines dents, la narguant et la faisant rager un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que Law arrive et le tire sans ménagement plus loin sur la plage pour s'isoler.

-Cette fois j'en suis sûre, intervint Jewerly, il y a quelque chose entre eux deux. Faut que j'aille voir. Ce serait le scoop de l'année.

\- Hors de question miss, Coupa Thatch. Tu les laisses tranquille. Ils ne sont pas du genre à se montrer en spectacle apparemment.

\- Le plus important est que l'équipe est gagnée, commenta Ace.

\- Uniquement parce qu'on en a trop demandé à ta sœur, lui lança Marco. Mais profites en bien. C'est le seul moment où tu as pu avoir le dessus sur moi, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Le brun se mit à rougir face au double sens que possédait la phrase de son amant. Il se doutait bien que cela signifiait qu'il allait souffrir ce soir. Mais pas de douleur, bien au contraire.

-Vu qu'il reste encore un peu de temps avant de préparer le dîner, si on allait tous faire trempette ? proposa Fossa.

oOOooOOo

Du côté d'Ann et Vista.

Le coach avait su calmer rapidement sa belle, une fois enfermés tous les deux dans leur chambre. Il avait capturé ses lèvres, faisant taire toute envie de rébellion. Il n'y mit fin qu'au moment où le manque d'air commença à se faire ressentir.

-Que dirais-tu d'une bonne douche pour enlever tout ce sable sur ton joli corps ? proposa-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je ne suis pas la seule à être couverte de sable, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Vista l'entraîna vers leur salle de bains et fit rapidement couler l'eau sur leur corps. Il reprit le baiser là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, tout en dénouant le haut du bikini de sa belle. Cette dernière se retrouva rapidement mise à nue, mais ne resta pas inactive pour autant, s'attaquant parallèlement à faire descendre le short de son homme. Si elle avait eu le moindre doute sur les intentions de son petit ami, ce qu'elle aperçut entre ses jambes, ne put que lui confirmer, que la douche n'allait pas être expresse.

oOOooOOo

Du côté de Law et Kid

-Mais lâche-moi abruti de futur toubib à deux balles, hurlait Kid à Law.

Malgré sa plus petite carrure, le noiraud tenait fermement maintenant par la main le rouge. Il continuait à se diriger vers un lieu qu'il avait repéré plus tôt où ils pourraient être à l'abri des regards. Il ignorait purement et simplement toutes les insultes et menaces que lui crachait. Une fois derrière les rochers qui les cacheraient de la vue des autres, il le fit basculer sur le sable. Sous le coup de l'impact, Kid resta sans voix quelques instants, ce qui permit à Law de s'installer aussitôt sur ses hanches. Il posa ses mains sur le torse musclé sous lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- tu ne peux pas te taire deux minutes, Eustass ? Tu ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu ton petit manège durant toute l'après-midi ?

Sans plus attendre, il captura les lèvres de son vis-à-vis faisant taire toute protestation. Kid agrippa aussitôt les cheveux de Law afin d'approfondir l'échange, demandant au passage avec sa langue l'accès à la bouche de son futur amant. L'échange était sauvage et les mouvements plus ou moins coordonnés. Chacun tentait de dominer l'autre.

La nuit était tombée quand les deux hommes revinrent à la maison, chacun à une distance raisonnable de l'autre. Toutefois, leur état ne permit aucun doute pour les autres habitants de la maison.


	38. Chapter 38

**Le loft à la mer, 2è partie**

-Il y a un feu d'artifice ce soir, ce serait génial, si on allait tous le voir, proposa Luffy.

\- Tu n'es pas fatigué de ta journée ? questionna Killer.

\- Impossible. On est là pour seulement un weekend. On n'a pas le temps de se reposer. Il faut qu'on fasse un maximum de chose.

\- Moi je suis partante. J'aime bien les feux d'artifice, intervint Ann.

Au final, tout le monde alla au feu d'artifice. Les filles allèrent se changer pour la soirée. Ann opta pour sa robe de plage, aimant la fluidité du tissu. Ils se rendirent tous ensembles au spectacle en longeant la plage. Arrivée sur place, ils furent émerveillés de voir autant de stands, mais aussi de la musique. Pensant au départ à un simple feu d'artifice, c'était au final, une véritable fête. Ils finirent par se séparer par petits groupes afin de déambuler entre les échoppes.

Ace entraîna son frère avec lui et Marco afin d'être sûr qu'il ne fasse pas damner sa sœur pour pouvoir goûter à tous les stands de nourriture. Il le connaissait que trop bien et sa frangine aussi. Lui aussi été tenté par toute cette nourriture. Mais il ne voulait pas passer pour le morfale de service devant son homme.

Ce dernier se retenait de rire devant le comportement des deux frangins. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Il voyait bien tous les efforts que faisait le brun pour ne pas dévaliser chaque stand. Il finit lui-même par craquer sur des gaufres cuites autour d'un bâton et au goût de crabe. Au départ, intrigué, il apprécia beaucoup la saveur. Il ne fut pas le seul car les deux frères n'en firent qu'une seule bouchée.

Au bout d'un moment, Ace prit la main du blond tout en marchand dans les allées. Ils croisèrent Killer, Sachi et Penguin. Luffy décida de partir contre l'avis de son frère avec eux, laissant ainsi les deux hommes seuls.

-Faites pas trop de bêtises, lança le plus jeune.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un frangin pareil ? se plaignit Ace, soudain gêné par la situation.

\- Au moins il est conscient que l'on sort ensemble. Il est plutôt sympa de nous laisser un peu de temps juste pour nous. Ah moins que tu n'es besoin d'un chaperon ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Je peux me gérer tout seul.

\- Ah oui. N'as-tu pas peur que le grand méchant loup viennent te manger ?

\- S'il ose, je le crame, répondit-il en sortant un briquet de la poche de son short.

\- Je croyais que tu avais arrêté de fumer ?

\- Oui, oui, j'ai arrêté. C'est juste l'habitude de l'avoir toujours sur moi que j'ai gardé. T'as bien dû sentir que je puais plus le tabac froid.

Marco entraîna son petit ami à travers la foule vers un chemin montant une colline. Plus ils montèrent et moins il y avait de lumière. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour s'accouder à une barrière en bois. Ils dominaient les festivités.

-C'est magnifique ! s'extasia Ace.

\- Je savais que cela te plairait. De là on ne loupera pas le spectacle pyrotechnique. La plupart des gens préfère être au plus près.

Ace se tourna vers le blond et passa les bras autour de son cou afin d'être plus à l'aise pour l'embrasser. Ils échangèrent un long et doux baiser, bercé par le bruit de la fête. Ils mirent fin aux embrassades quand une explosion retentit. Ace se tourna et se retrouva calé contre le torse du pompier pour admirer le spectacle. Pendant près de trois quarts d'heure ce fut une explosion de couleur dans le ciel étoilé. Les deux hommes se sentirent seuls au monde et profitèrent au maximum de ce doux moment ensemble.

Ann, de son côté profitait des stands pleinement avec son premier salaire plein. Elle avait joué au chamboule tout et avait gagné un jambon cerano. En voyant les ficelles pour gagner des peluches, elle avait décidé de tenter sa chance. Au final grâce à Vista, elle réussit à remporter un énorme Wynnie l'ourson.

-Si j'avais su, on aurait pris la voiture.

\- Désolée Vista. Mais c'est vraiment trop tentant. Tiens regarde un vendeur de barbe à papa. J'en mangerais bien une.

Vista sourit en voyant sa belle si heureuse. Il l'aimait chaque jour un peu plus et désormais, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle. Certes cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que cela qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais il voulait vivre le reste de leur vie ensemble. Après avoir fait encore quelques achats dont celui d'un bikini, ils se rendirent sur la plage afin d'admirer le spectacle. Ils se mirent un peu à l'écart de la foule. Ann profita d'être enfin assise pour manger sa barbe à papa. Elle avait pris au parfum fruit de la passion et se régalait avec. Elle se servait de Vista comme un siège en s'appuyant contre son torse. Elle était vraiment au paradis. De temps à temps, elle voyait la main de son amant venir lui piquer un peu de barbe à papa.

Quand enfin le dernier morceau fut mangé par la brune sous le regard gourmand de son petit ami, ce dernier ne put résister et captura les lèvres de sa dulcinée et goûta ainsi encore au doux goût sucré de la barbe à papa.

-Vous auriez pu rester à la maison pour faire ça, les coupa la voix Thatch.

\- Et toi, tu as toujours le don de débarquer quand nous sommes occupés.

\- C'est normal. Je me dois de protéger les jolies demoiselles.

\- Pourquoi « les » ? Tu en vois plusieurs monsieur le tombeur ?

\- Il n'y a et n'aura que toi, ma belle. Toi et tes douces lèvres au délicieux goût de fruit de la passion.

Elle se mit à rougir devant cette déclaration et ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Attention ma belle, mais si tu continues à être si attirante, je risque de te ramener rapidement à la maison pour aimer tout ton joli corps.

Elle se mit à rire. Quand enfin, elle reprit son souffle, elle se tourna vers Thatch.

-Dis moi, oh grand roi de la cuisine.

\- Hmmm, j'aime quand on m'appelle ainsi. Surtout une si jolie fille. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Est-ce que tu serais inspiré avec ce grand jambon que j'ai gagné tout à l'heure.

\- Oh oh ! ceci est un joli morceau de cerano. Je me vois bien en effet concocter un bon menu italien demain midi.

\- Youpiee !

Quand le feu d'artifice commença, ils furent rejoints par Kid, Law, Killer, Sachi, Penguin et Luffy.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se leva assez tard, certains n'ayant même pas dormi. Ann avait exigé que Luffy rentre en même temps qu'eux et ce dernier n'avait cessé de crier qu'il avait faim, qu'une fois qu'elle lui eut servi un bon morceau du cerano.

Ace et Marco décidèrent avant de rentrer d'aller prendre un bain de minuit dans la mer. Le plus jeune avait aimé faire l'amour dans l'eau de cette manière. Toutefois, le lendemain, après l'avoir fait plusieurs fois avant de rentrer, il eut un peu de mal à se lever, ayant un mal de dos mémorable. Le blond le taquina plus d'une fois sur le manque d'exercice.

Ils passèrent la dernière journée entre baignade et séance de bronzage. Les couples s'éclipsaient de temps à autres afin de profiter des dernières heures en week-end en amoureux. Vista et Ann avaient profité de l'après-midi pour faire une longue randonnée le long des côtes.

Ace et Marco avait opté pour une visite du musée de la piraterie.

-J'aurais bien aimé apprendre la navigation et pouvoir faire le tour du monde sur mon propre bateau.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

\- Ben, ce n'est si facile. J'ai une vie ici et ce n'est pas ce qui rapporte énormément. Et cela doit coûter cher.

\- Tu devrais faire par étape et ne pas te bloquer sur certains détails. Commence par intégrer une école de navigation. Et une fois l'école finit, tu passeras à l'étape suivante.

\- Oui, mais et toi ? Si je fais ça, on ne se verra plus aussi souvent.

\- Et alors ? où est le problème ?

\- Tu pourrais me quitter.

\- Tu crois que tes choix de vie vont me pousser à te quitter. Je serais toujours là et je t'attendrais. Et puis qui sait si moi-même je ne prendrais pas la mer avec toi.

Ace se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami. Il était heureux que ce dernier soutienne ses rêves. Le soir même, il en parla à sa sœur qui fut heureuse pour lui, car il pensait enfin à lui. Elle l'encouragea dans sa démarche.

Le weekend à la mer fut à l'unanimité le plus beau des vacances d'été. Chacun été reparti avec tout un tas de merveilleux souvenirs. Pendant deux jours complets, tous avaient laissé leurs petits tracas quotidiens de côté et d'autres avaient même avancé.


	39. Chapter 39

**Noël**

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois et demi qu'Ace était partit dans une école de navigation avec les encouragements de tout son entourage. Bien qu'heureuse pour lui, Ann eut beaucoup de mal avec cette séparation. Le manque de son jumeau, malgré ses occupations et son petit ami, lui avait pesé lourdement les premières semaines. Elle n'osait pas l'appeler, ne voulant pas le déconcentrer dans ses études et de l'inquiéter pour rien. Elle attendait que le petit ami de son frère lui donne des nouvelles.

Marco avait bien repéré son manège et avait demandé au brun d'appeler de temps en temps sa sœur. Le commandant des pompiers s'était rapidement fait à ce changement de situation. Il fallait dire que le travail ne manquant pas à la caserne, il ne voyait pas le temps passer. Certes, son petit ami lui manquait, mais il savait aussi que ce dernier travaillait dure pour qu'il soit fier de lui quand il reviendrait à la maison.

Il était prévu qu'il revienne pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Normalement Luffy devait venir passer le réveillon de noël au loft avec Sabo et sa copine Koala. Il ne restait plus que quinze jours avant les fêtes de fin d'année.

Chambre de Vista

-Dans un mois, cela fera un an qu'avec Ace, on a emménagé ici. Le temps passe vite. J'ai pourtant l'impression que c'était il n'y a quelques mois, commenta Ann, tout en caressant d'une main distraite le torse de son amant.

\- C'est vrai que cela passe vite. Cela fait aussi huit mois que l'on sort ensemble.

\- Demain, je ne travaille pas. Je vais en profiter pour faire mes achats de noël. Il me reste qu'une quinzaine de jours. Je n'ai même pas encore démarré les gâteaux.

\- Tu as demandé à Thatch de l'aide ? Sinon, je veux bien te donner un coup de mains.

\- Merci, mais tu es déjà bien occupé avec tes nombreux patients.

\- J'arriverais bien à trouver u petit moment pour ma belle dulciné.

\- T'es trop gentil. Ah oui, à partir de demain, Luffy va venir pour quelques jours. Garp doit partir à un colloque à l'autre bout du pays. Il a peur que mon petit frère mette le feu à l'appartement en restant seul, ou passe son temps à faire la fête avec ses amis.

\- Je vois. Donc un morfal de plus au loft.

\- Oh oui et je compte lui prêter ma chambre.

\- Et que dirais-tu de libérer définitivement ta chambre pour emménager dans la mienne. Cela fait des mois que l'on ne se quitte plus la nuit.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu veux que je m'installe avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Bien évidemment. Cela fait un moment que j'y pense à te le proposer. Mais à chaque fois, j'ai eu une délicieuse distraction.

Ann s'empara des lèvres de son amant et ils repartirent pour une nouvelle séance de câlins intimes.

Le lendemain, Ann se rendit chez son oncle Shanks afin d'aller faire les boutiques avec Makino. Cette dernière avait un joli ventre rond. Elles passèrent pratiquement toute la journée ensemble à faire leurs emplettes. Après maintes recherches, Ann avait finalement trouvé le cadeau pour Vista. Elle s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas évident de trouver le cadeau original pour son petit ami. Grâce à sa tante, elle avait déniché quelque chose qui sortait un peu du lot. Pour les autres colocataires, comme pour ses amis et sa famille, hormis ses frères, elle décida de leur offrir des boîtes de gâteaux personnalisés. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle avait commencé à travailler dessus.

En rentrant au loft, elle amena tous ses paquets dans sa chambre et décida de préparer sa liste de course pour faire les gâteaux. Elle n'en aurait pour pas plus de deux week-ends grâce à leur grande cuisine. Vista l'aida pour les courses, au vu de la quantité qu'elle dut acheter.

Les préparatifs allèrent bon train pour tout le loft. Un sapin immense trôna au milieu du salon et chacun y apporta sa petite touche personnelle. Thatch et Ann se partagèrent la cuisine afin que chacun puisse préparer ce qu'il devait. Vista aida Ann à déménager ses affaires dans la chambre de son petit ami. Il fut décidé que l'ancienne chambre servirait de chambre d'ami dorénavant.

Du côté de la caserne, un repas avec tout le personnel fut organisé le vingt décembre. Ann, comme les autres, fut contente de ne pas travailler à noël, par contre, elle serait de standard pour la Saint Sylvestre. Cela faisait partie des inconvénients du métier, mais tout le monde devait bien faire un sacrifice durant les fêtes. Elle n'allait pas être la seule, Marco étant lui aussi d'astreinte cette nuit-là.

Le vingt-et-un décembre, Marco se rendit à la gare afin de récupérer son petit ami. Les retrouvailles dans le hall de gare ne passèrent pas inaperçue. Le blond trouva son cadet bien changé.

-Tu n'imagines même pas les séances de sport qu'on te fait faire là-bas.

\- Au moins cela te rend encore plus attrayant. Je risque de devenir jaloux, surtout si d'autres hommes te tournent autour.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ce côté-là. Il n'y a que toi et personne d'autre.

Marco l'embrassa langoureusement son petit ami. Quand il y mit fin, il prit le sac du brun et l'entraina jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois arrivé au loft, l'étudiant fut accueilli par les habitants et pendant près de deux heures, il ne put profiter de son petit ami. Il dut faire preuve de patience. Malgré la fatigue, les deux hommes profitèrent de leur nuit.

Le jour du réveillon arriva très vite. Ceux qui ne travaillaient pas, participèrent à la préparation de la soirée. Ann donna un coup de main à Thatch pour préparer les différentes entrées. Ace entraina avec lui son jeune frère dans une séance de shopping. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'acheter tous les cadeaux. Certes, il devait faire attention à la dépense vu qu'il ne travaillait plus, et qu'il devait faire avec sa bourse. Il ne pouvait et surtout ne voulait pas demander à Marco et encore moins à sa sœur de l'argent. Dommage que l'école où il étudiait, interdisait les sorties le soir. Il réussit néanmoins à trouver un cadeau pour tout le monde. Il invita son frère à manger dans un restaurant buffet à volonté.

A partir de seize heure, le défilé dans les salles de bains débuta. Tout le monde se mit sur son trente-et-uns. Ann avait opté pour une robe noire scintillante qui lui descendait juste au-dessus du genou.

-Je vais avoir du mal à te laisser quitter la chambre.

\- Pourtant il le faudra bien. Mais ne t'en fait pas, tu auras le loisir de la retirer tout à l'heure.

\- Hum, j'aime ce genre de programme.

Les tourtereaux quittèrent leur chambre pour se rendre au salon. Tout le monde descendait au compte-goutte. Vers dix-neuf heure, un joli brouha régnait autour du salon. Sabo et Koala étaient arrivés. Marco et Bleinheim se mirent derrière le bar improvisé pour servir les premiers verres. Fossa aida Thatch à amener les petits fours. L'ambiance était vraiment festive. En tendant bien l'oreille, on pouvait entendre des musiques de noël. Au moment de porter le premier toast de la soirée, Ozo réclama l'attention de l'assemblée.

-Je sais que ce soir c'est noël, mais je voulais, enfin nous voulions, annonça-t-il en prenant la main d'Haruta, vous annoncer que nous allons être parents d'ici le mois de juillet prochain.

Durant quelques secondes ce fut un silence qui accueillit la nouvelle avant que tout le monde scande des félicitations aux futurs parents. Certains du loft chambrèrent le couple.

-Tu disais, Vista, que mon ancienne chambre allait servir de chambre d'appoint ? Je crois qu'elle a déjà un futur locataire, lui dit Ann.

\- Je le pense aussi.

\- Cela fera de l'animation à la maison.

Vers vingt-et-une heure, Thatch proposa à tout le monde de passer à table et servit la première entrée. Jusque minuit, les plats se succédèrent tranquillement, dans une ambiance légère. Juste avant le dessert, il fut décidé que l'assemblée allait ouvrir les cadeaux. A tour de rôle, ils offrirent leur cadeau. Rapidement le salon se remplit de papiers de toutes les couleurs. Tout le monde fut comblé de cadeaux. Même Luffy reçut de nombreux paquets.

Malgré, tout ce qui avait été mangé durant la soirée, les bûchers furent accueillis avec plaisir et rapidement, il ne resta plus une seule part. Ce ne fut qu'aux environs de deux heures du matin que tout le monde partit se coucher. Ace laissa sa chambre à Sabo et Koala. Il voulait profiter au maximum de son petit ami. Ce dernier se trouvait dans la salle de bains. Le brun retira rapidement ses vêtements, les semant sur son passage et rejoignit le blond. Il plaqua son torse contre le dos du plus âgé.

-J'ai comme une impression que tu n'as pas envie de dormir dans l'immédiat.

\- En effet. Je repars dans une semaine et chaque moment est précieux. Après, je vais devoir attendre quatre mois.

\- Oui, quatre mois, cela va être très très long.

Marco se retourna et embrassa passionnément son amant. Puis, il souleva le plus jeune qui passa les jambes autour de sa taille. Il se dirigea vers le lit et déposa son fardeau sur le matelas avant de le surplomber.

-Cela tombe bien, je meurs de faim.

Le pompier se mit à parcourir chaque parcelle de peau avec ses mains et sa bouche. Assez vite, le brun se mit à gémir. Marco le prépara consciencieusement avant de la pénétrer lentement, le menant petit à petit jusqu'au septième ciel. Ace ne se retenait plus dans ses gémissements et les laissait sortir de sa bouche comme une mélopé. Comme presque chaque fois, ils jouirent ensemble. Le brun se cala contre son homme, entremêlant leurs jambes.

Dans la chambre d'Ann et Vista, ce dernier se faisait un pur plaisir d'ôter la robe de la brune. Il descendit lentement la fermeture, embrassant la peau qu'il dévoilait au fur et à mesure. Ann avait fermé les yeux afin de ressentir au maximum les sensations. Elle sentit les bretelles de sa robe glisser le long des bras et le tissu finit à terre dans un froissement de satin. Son soutien-gorge suivit le même chemin. Une pluie de baisers fut déposée sur ses épaules.

-Je croyais que tu avais mangé, le taquina-t-elle.

\- J'ai toujours faim pour te manger.

Il fit basculer la miss dans ses bras afin de l'amener jusqu'au lit où il lui fit passionnément l'amour.

La nuit pour les deux Portgas fut trop courte, le lendemain, ils devaient se rendre chez leur grand-père avec Sabo et Luffy.


	40. Chapter 40

**Joyeux anniversaires**

-Au fait Ace, Marco sait qu'elle est ta date d'anniversaire ?

\- Non, je ne lui ai jamais dit. Et toi, Vista est au courant ?

\- Je n'ai rien dit non plus. De toute façon je travaille le 31 et le 1er.

\- Ce sera notre premier anniversaire l'un sans l'autre alors.

\- Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas je n'oublierais pas ton cadeau.

\- Tu n'as pas fait assez de dépenses ces dernières semaines ? On n'est plus des gamins tu sais.

\- Oui, oui. Tu refais le même discours chaque année. Mais je sais que tu l'attends avec impatience.

\- En tout cas, une chose est sûre. Le vieux schnock n'est pas obligé de poser congés. Par contre j'aurais bien voulu le faire avec Kid et les autres.

\- On pourra toujours le faire à ton prochain retour ici.

\- Ce ne sera pas avant avril. Mais pourquoi pas.

Les jumeaux continuèrent de marcher tranquillement tout en discutant de chose et d'autre. La neige qui recouvrait le sol, faisait crisser leurs pieds. Il revenait tranquillement du repas chez leur grand-père adoptif. Il profitait de prendre leur temps.

Quand ils arrivèrent au loft, une délicieuse odeur de chocolat chaud les accueillit. Ils se déchaussèrent rapidement et suivirent l'odeur. Ils tombèrent sur Thatch qui servait des tasses à tout le monde. Les jumeaux se régalèrent de cette préparation et se réchauffèrent plus vite.

Le trente et un décembre arriva trop vite selon les plaintes de tout le monde. Ann travaillant toute la nuit pour permettre à son autre collègue de profiter au moins du réveillon, avait décidé de traîner au lit le plus longtemps possible. Elle savait que c'était une des conditions de son poste de travail et elle l'avait accepté en signant son contrat, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de râler juste pour la forme. Son petit ami n'était plus là depuis un moment, ayant deux rendez-vous dans la matinée avant d'être pour quelques jours en congés. Elle espérait le croiser tout de même avant son départ. Elle prenait le service vers quinze heure en même temps que Marco.

Quand, enfin elle se décida à se lever, l'appel de son estomac étant le plus fort, elle se rendit à la cuisine. A peine eut-elle franchit le piano que Thatch la renvoya hors de son territoire.

-Thatch je meurs de faim et je voudrais manger un bout avant d'aller au travail.

\- Va t'habiller et je te prépare tout cela. Ce sera sur la table basse du salon. Aujourd'hui personne ne doit rentrer dans mon antre. Je dois tout remettre en état.

\- Tu remets en état le jour du réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre ? Tu as de drôle d'idée des fois.

\- Pas de discussion miss, hors de ma vue et si tu croise ton frère, tu le préviens. Sinon je rubalise tout.

Ann remonta à l'étage afin de se préparer tout en essayant de calmer son estomac. C'était bien la première fois que le cuisinier était prêt à la laisser mourir de faim. Quand elle redescendit, elle aperçut un plateau sur la table basse. Elle s'installa sur le canapé et alluma la télé tout en prenant son assiette. Elle fut rejointe par Marco quelques minutes après.

-Toi aussi tu t'es fait virer de la cuisine ?

\- Hé oui. Quand ça lui prend, on ne peut pas lui ôter cette idée de la tête. Prête à bosser toute la nuit ?

\- Oui, même si j'aurais préféré être à la maison. J'espère juste qu'il y aura au moins un appel.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Les appels ne manqueront pas, surtout à partir de vingt-trois heure. Tu verras c'est toujours animé.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- Et puis, nous faisons aussi le réveillon. Le traiteur doit livrer vers dix-huit heure le repas d'ailleurs.

\- Chouette. T'es le meilleur des chefs. Mais j'y pense, tu ne le fêteras pas du coup avec Ace non plus.

\- Je me rattraperais à la fin de service. Et il me semble que ton frère a prévu d'aller faire la fête avec ses amis.

\- Ce sera peut-être lui que l'on devra alors secourir.

\- Ne parle pas de malheur. Je l'ai prévenu que je ne tolérerais pas de débordement cette fois et je crois qu'il a compris le message.

\- Oh Marco, serais-tu la providence tant attendu ? Vas-tu nous remettre Portgas D Ace sur le droit chemin ?

\- Quand même pas jusque-là. Mais je lui ai fait comprendre que faire des conneries lui causerait des torts pour son avenir et je pense qu'il l'a compris.

\- J'en suis heureux. Il est vraiment tombé sur un mec génial.

Marco éclata de rire avant de se concentrer sur sa propre assiette.

Quand ils partirent au travail, Ann n'avait pu voir Vista et lui avait donc envoyé un message.

Ace sortit du lit en fin d'après-midi, en entendant son téléphone lui hurler dans les oreilles. Son petit ami avait dû lui modifier la tonalité et surtout la musique. Il avait osé lui mettre le générique des bisounours. Le blond ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il allait se venger tôt ou tard. En regardant son portable, il se rendit compte que Kid lui avait envoyé pas loin d'une dizaine de messages depuis huit heure du matin. C'était vrai qu'il allait passer la saint sylvestre au bar de l'arnaque avec le rouge, Law, Killer, Sachi et Penguin. La soirée promettait d'être bien animée. Bien évidemment, il avait promis de rester sage et de ne pas chercher la bagarre durant la soirée. Il ne voulait plus voir le regard triste sur le visage de son amant.

Il se prépara rapidement et quitta le loft non sans avoir piqué sur le comptoir deux pains au chocolat. Il enfila son sweat-shirt offert par Marco à Noël. Il l'adorait. Il était chaud et avait un emblème de pirate de dessiner à l'arrière. Il était identique au tatouage que portait son homme. Bien sûr, depuis quelques mois, l'idée d'avoir le même tatouage, mais dans le dos. Il pensait même le faire le jour où il aurait fini ses études. Il n'en n'avait pas parlé à son petit ami, pas sûr qu'il soit d'accord avec lui. Il lui ferait donc la surprise en temps et heure.

Au bar de l'arnaque, de nombreux jeunes étaient réunis. Shakky avait vu les choses assez simples avec un buffet à volonté pour manger et des boissons à prix raisonnable. Un DJ faisait même l'animation à la place de la zone de jeux. La soirée défila vite. Jusque minuit, les garçons furent abordés par des filles. Sachi disparut même à un moment, revenant une demi-heure plus tard à moitié rhabillé. Law entraîna Kid lors d'un slow et Killer en profita pour faire une vidéo qu'il décida de garder en dossier compromettant. Quand le passage à la nouvelle année arriva, le DJ se mit à faire le compte à rebours, suivi par tout le monde. Les accolades et les embrassades pleuvèrent au premier coup de minuit. Ace envoya un message avec une photo de la bande à sa sœur et un message plus personnel à son petit ami. Il n'oublia pas non plus de souhaiter l'anniversaire de sa jumelle. Avec le grand nombre de message envoyé à ce moment-là, il reçut la réponse sur les coups des deux heures du matin.

-Elle a l'air de s'amuser ta frangine, commenta Law.

\- Oui, Marco avait prévu un petit repas pour tous ceux qui bossaient ce soir.

Du côté d'Ann, quand arriva minuit, la plupart des équipes étaient partis en mission. Il ne restait plus que Marco et elle. Les coups de téléphone continuaient de s'enchaîner et elle devait désormais les transférer plus haut.

-Bonne année miss. Et surtout bon anniversaire.

\- Bonne année, Marco. Quoi ! Comment tu sais ? Ace m'a assuré ne pas te l'avoir dit.

\- L'avantage d'avoir dû intervenir deux fois pour toi et d'avoir ton contrat de travail.

\- Et qui d'autre est au courant ?

\- Je dirais toute la caserne. D'ailleurs, ils auront un cadeau pour toi quand ils rentreront de missions.

Ann serra dans ses bras son supérieur et colocataire avant de se mettre à rire.

-Dire qu'il y en a un qui se réjouissait déjà car comme pour lui tu ne le sais pas, il n'allait pas entendre « bon anniversaire » à tout vent.

\- Il déteste tellement ça ?

\- A part que cela soit un prétexte pour faire la fête, oui il n'aime pas ce jour.

\- Je vais devoir lui apprendre à l'aimer alors.

\- Je te souhaite bonne chance.

\- Merci. Au fait on récupère ton frère au bar de l'arnaque en quittant le travail. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas de faire un détour.

\- Pas du tout. Je ne suis pas à cinq minutes. Vista dormira sûrement.

Comme l'avait prévu Marco, Ann reçu un superbe cadeau de la part de ses collègues, un week end spa pour deux personnes. Elle les remercia chaleureusement les uns après les autres. A sept heure du matin, la relève arriva et après les vœux de bonne année à chacun, ils montèrent dans la voiture et Marco se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous pour récupérer son amant. Il trouva ce dernier patientant tout en bidouillant sur son téléphone. Ann quitta le véhicule afin de serrer dans ces bras son frère et lui souhaiter une bonne année et un bon anniversaire discrètement, puis grimpa cette fois à l'arrière, laissant la place avant à son frère. Le blond l'embrassa langoureusement avant de lui souhaiter à son tour une bonne année.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au loft qui était dans un silence total. Tous les trois se déchaussèrent. Ace alluma la torche de son téléphone, pensant que peut être des lofteurs dormaient dans le salon. Ann le suivit de près pour profiter de la lumière. Marco se tenait un peu plus en retrait. Au moment où ils avancèrent dans la pièce la lumière s'alluma soudainement et un joyeux anniversaire poussé par une quinzaine de personnes retentit, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes. Les lofteurs vinrent près des jeunes et leur souhaita cette fois tout en les prenant dans leur bras.

-J'espère que vous avez un peu de place encore, commenta Thatch.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ann.

\- Pour le gâteau d'anniversaire, pardis.

Les jumeaux furent tirés jusqu'à la table du salon où un gâteau d'une taille impressionnante les attendaient. De part et d'autre, il y avait dix-neuf bougies. Chacun se mit à un bout du gâteau et à trois, ils soufflèrent ensemble. Thatch se chargea de couper des parts pour chacun. Alors que tout le monde allait se mettre à table, malgré la fatigue, Vista et Marco tirèrent leur petit ami respectif vers eux et s'éloignèrent un peu de la table.

-Je sais que cela ne fait pas un an que l'on est ensemble Ann, mais je ne me vois pas vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es une personne fabuleuse et tu illumines ma vie à chaque instant.

Vista se mit à genou face à la brune.

Ace, démarra à son tour Marco. Avant toi, ma vie était plutôt chaotique. Depuis que tu y es rentré, elle est devenue plus lumineuse et plus claire. Je ne pensais pas trouver le véritable amour.

Marco saisit la main droite d'Ace. Puis les deux hommes prononcèrent la même phrase en même temps.

-Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Les jumeaux restèrent durant quelques instants sans voix.

-Tu es vraiment sûr Vista ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de ma vie.

\- Alors je veux bien, lui répondit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

De leur côté Marco attendait la réponse d'Ace. Ce dernier semblait toujours sous le choc et le doute le prit soudainement. Peut-être avait-il été trop rapide ou Ace ne veut peut être pas se marier ?

-Je doute être un rayon de soleil, Marco. Je passe mon temps à faire des conneries et je suis encore dans les études. Peut être que d'ici à ce que je finisse, tu m'auras quitté car tu te seras lassé.

-Ne dit pas ça. Je sais ce que je veux et ce que je veux, c'est toi. Si je dois attendre cinq ans, alors j'attendrais. Mais je suis sûr que c'est avec toi que je veux vieillir.

Ace ne savait pas quoi répondre. Cela le prenait au dépourvu. Il savait pourtant que les homosexuels pouvaient s'unir en mairie. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé cela possible. N'arrivant pas à répondre par l'affirmative de vive voix, il se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant et il lui donna son accord dans un baiser endiablé. Toute l'assistance félicita les deux couples. Alors que tout le monde devait aller se coucher, ils se mirent tous à refaire la fête.

Plus tard dans la journée, Ann se réveillant contre son fiancé, eut une idée qu'elle lui soumit. Ce dernier comprenait bien l'idée de sa belle et accepta. Elle se leva et se rendit auprès de son frère qu'elle avait entendu se lever quelques instants plus tôt.

-Ace, Vista est d'accord et je voudrais avoir le tiens et celui de Marco.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Je veux que nous nous marrions en même temps.

\- Tu plaisantes, cela te ferait patienter trois années encore.

\- Et alors ? Nous avons toujours tout fait ensemble. On a cette chance incroyable de pouvoir se marier en même temps. Pourquoi ne pas le faire ?


	41. Chapter 41

**Epilogue**

Trois années avaient passé depuis la double demande en mariage. Ace avait obtenu quelques mois auparavant son diplôme de navigateur. Avec Marco, ils avaient décidé de s'installer sur les côtes, dans l'une des résidences Newgate. Ils attendaient juste de savoir où Marco pouvait aller travailler. Ce dernier avait fait une demande dans la section marin pompier, ayant tous les diplômes.

Comme l'envie qu'il avait eue, quelques années en arrière. Ace avait mis son projet de tatouage en action. Sous les conseils de Fossa, il avait pris rendez-vous chez un tatoueur que ce dernier connaissait bien. Au vue de la taille du tatouage, le professionnel avait organisé trois rendez-vous. Le plus délicat pour le brun fut de le cacher à son homme. Chose qui échoua lamentablement, car il ne s'était pas douté un instant que cela soit si douloureux et surtout que la zone resta sensible pendant quelques semaines.

Marco fut très touché par cette preuve d'affection de ma part de son amant. Il l'accompagna aux deux autres rendez-vous et c'était chargé de lui passer le baume cicatrisant dans le dos.

Ann de son côté avait décidé de devenir pompier et avec l'aide de ses collègues, elle avait passé les diplômes. Elle était devenue la première femme de la caserne. Vista était très fier de sa future femme, qui depuis qu'elle avait un nouveau cœur, vivait sa vie à fond et avait rattrapé les années de confinement. Les horaires pour se voir n'étaient pas souvent pratique, mais ils profitaient du moindre moment ensemble.

Depuis maintenant un an, leur plus jeune frère était partie avec ses amis à l'aventure, allant de ville en ville. Au départ, les jumeaux et Sabo furent inquiet de le voir partir sans rien, mais rapidement, ils furent rassurés de voir qu'il se débrouillait bien.

Ace et Ann étaient devenus les parrains et marraines de la petite Atélia, la fille d'Izo et d'Haruta. Ils ne rataient pas une occasion pour la pourrir de cadeaux en tout genre. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls, car tout le loft était gaga de la petite.

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour pour Ace, Ann, Marco et Vista. Edward Newgate avait exigé de s'occuper de tout, ne laissant aux futurs mariés que le choix de leur tenue. Chacun des lofteurs, famille et amis avaient participé à la préparation de l'évènement durant plusieurs semaines. Ce fut Haruta qui confectionna les costumes et la robe pour Ann. Un parc avait été réservé et des grandes lignes de tables avaient été disposées sous l'ombre des arbres. Un peu sur le côté, une estrade et des rangées de chaises afin de procéder aux cérémonies. Depuis la veille, les couples avaient été séparés.

Petit à petit les invités arrivèrent. Edward Newgate avait vu les choses en très grand. En tout, il y avait une centaine de convives. Haruta et Makino s'occupaient d'aider Ann à se préparer. Fossa et Namur habillaient Marco. Kid et Law s'étaient dévoués pour assister Ace et Bleinheim et Izo étaient auprès de Vista. Thatch, lui de son côté, supervisait la cuisine. Tout le personnel de son restaurant avait été mobilisé.

Enfin l'heure tant attendu arriva. Vista et Marco prirent place sur l'estrade. Le choix de qui attendrait l'autre pour Ace et Marco avait fait de très longs débats, le brun refusant d'être pris pour une fille.

Ann se dirigea vers la sortie du bâtiment et retrouva son frère, Makino et Garp. Makino avait accepté d'amener Ace devant le maire et Garp n'avait pas voulu céder sa place.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique, soeurette.

\- Merci. Je te retourne le compliment. Haruta s'est vraiment surpassée. Par contre je me demande si j'étais vraiment obligée de porter des talons si hauts. J'ai l'impression que je n'arriverais jamais jusqu'à l'estrade en un morceau.

\- Mais si. Et puis pour une fois tu es aussi grande que moi.

\- Oh Portgas D Ace, si je n'étais pas en robe blanche, je t'aurais étripé immédiatement.

\- si vous êtes prêt les enfants, intervint Garp. Enfin si vous ne voulez plus vous marier ce n'est pas grave.

\- Hors de question ! On se marie ! clamèrent les jumeaux en même temps.

Ann accepta le bras de son grand-père et Ace prit celui de sa tante. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et la musique se mit en route. Toute l'assemblée se tut et se tourna vers les arrivants. Ann essaya de ne pas penser à son mal de pieds et se concentrait à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans tomber. La musique rendait l'instant magique et étrange à la fois. Elle n'osait pas regarder droit devant et croiser le regard de son futur mari. Pour une fois, elle pouvait le dire, elle était redevenue très timide. Elle retenait ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler et de gâcher le maquillage à tout moment. Pourtant cela faisait trois ans qu'elle s'y préparait.

Ace, derrière elle, avançait fièrement avec son grand sourire sur son visage. Il fixait son amant comme une bouée de secours. Tout en marchant vers l'estrade, il repensa à tous ces moments passés au loft, aux bons comme aux mauvais souvenirs.

Pour les jumeaux le temps parut long et cours. Garp donna la main de sa petite fille adoptive à Vista et se mit sur le côté. Makino qui arriva avec Ace, confia ce dernier à Marco avant de rejoindre Shanks.

La musique s'arrêta et la cérémonie débuta. Pendant près d'une heure, à tour de rôle, ils échangèrent avec le Maire avant de passer à la signature. Du côté d'Ann et Vista, les témoins furent Thatch et Whytey Bay et pour Marco et Ace, ils avaient choisi Kid et Namur. Une fois les signatures faites et les baisers échangés sous des tonnerres d'applaudissements, la fête commença.

Durant des heures et des heures, les rires, les danses, les blagues animèrent la fête. Le repas fut un véritable émerveillement pour tout le monde. Vers le milieu du buffet, le jeu de la jarretière fut mis en place. Ann dut se mettre debout sur la table et monter et descendre sa robe jusqu'à atteindre la jarretière, grâce à l'argent donné par les invités. Une coquette somme fut récoltée ainsi.

Peu avant le dessert les deux couples ouvrirent leurs cadeaux et remercièrent tous les invités. Il était presque cinq heure du matin lorsque les nouveaux mariés s'éclipsèrent pour retourner au loft. Malgré la fatigue, ils firent et refirent chacun dans leur chambre l'amour.

Deux mois plus tard, Ace et Marco quittèrent le loft pour se rendre sur une ville côtière où Marco avait décroché un poste. Ce fut de nombreuses larmes qui coulèrent car c'était la première fois en plus de vingt ans que les lofteurs se séparaient signant la fin d'une grande aventure. Ann eut du mal de savoir son frère définitivement loin, mais ils se promirent de se voir aussi souvent qu'ils le pourraient.

Ann tomba enceinte quelques mois encore après. Le loft durant la grossesse fut complètement réaménagé et le dernier étage fut consacré aux couples avec enfants. Lors de la première échographie, le médecin lui annonça qu'ils attendaient des jumeaux. La vie au loft n'allait pas être de tout repos.


End file.
